Revista Celebrity II: Amor de Verano
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Un verano viajando por toda América con el cínico, cáustico e impaciente fotógrafo Emmett Cullen no era precisamente un sueño para Rosalie Hale, fotógrafa de la revista Celebrity. Todo lo contrario; confinados en el limitado espacio del coche, viajando de un lado a otro sin dejar de hacer fotografías, la situación estaba siempre a punto de estallar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Argumento:**_

_Un verano viajando por toda América con el cínico, cáustico e impaciente fotógrafo Emmett Cullen no era precisamente un sueño para Rosalie Hale, fotógrafa de la revista Celebrity. Todo lo contrario; confinados en el limitado espacio del coche, viajando de un lado a otro sin dejar de hacer fotografías, la situación estaba siempre a punto de estallar. Tenían un trabajo que hacer, pero no se ponían de acuerdo en nada... excepto en la salvaje atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Eso era innegable._

* * *

**-I-**

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Pero Emmett estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad. A veces la prefería. En su opinión, no siempre era necesario ver con los ojos. Sus dedos eran competentes, su tercer ojo tan afilado como la hoja de un cuchillo.

A veces, incluso cuando no estaba trabajando, se sentaba en una habitación a oscuras y dejaba desfilar imágenes por su cabeza. Texturas, formas, colores... Con los ojos cerrados se hacían más definidos.

Emmett buscaba la oscuridad, las sombras; como buscaba la luz. Era todo parte de su vida y la vida y sus imágenes eran su profesión.

No siempre veía la vida como los demás. A veces le parecía más dura, más fría. Otras, más suave, más encantadora de lo que imaginaba el resto del mundo. Emmett lo observaba todo, manipulaba el tiempo y la forma y después lo retrataba a su manera. Siempre a su manera.

En el laboratorio de revelado, con la música de jazz saliendo del estéreo, Emmett Cullen trabajaba con las manos y la mente. Infinito cuidado y tiempo. Usaba ambos en todos los aspectos de su trabajo.

Lenta, suavemente, encendió la bombilla que iluminaba la habitación con un resplandor de color ámbar, sacó el carrete de la cámara y lo colocó en el tanque. Le gustaba revelar los negativos, casi más que hacer las fotografías. El trabajo en aquella diminuta habitación oscura exigía precisión, destreza. Necesitaba ambas en su vida. Revelar una fotografía daba alas a su creatividad, a sus deseos de experimentar. Lo que había visto podía traducirse exactamente o quedar como un enigma.

Sobre todo, Emmett necesitaba la satisfacción de crear algo, solo. Siempre trabajaba solo.

Mientras iba dando los pasos necesarios: temperatura, elementos químicos, agitación del negativo, tiempo... la luz ámbar lanzaba sombras sobre su rostro. Si hubiese querido recrear la imagen del fotógrafo haciendo su trabajo, no encontraría mejor sujeto que él mismo.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, intensos. Su pelo, también oscuro, demasiado largo para convenciones sociales que no le importaban nada, caía sobre el cuello de la camiseta y sobre su frente. A él no le importaba. Era un hombre tranquilo, casi frío.

Moreno de piel, fibroso, duro, con pómulos marcados, no podría decirse que Emmett Cullen fuera guapo, pero nunca pasaría desapercibido. Su boca era una línea recta y alrededor de los ojos tenía arruguitas, grabadas allí por todo lo que había visto. Algunos dirían que había visto demasiado.

Tenía la nariz un poco torcida como resultado de un «accidente de trabajo». No a todo el mundo le gusta que le hagan fotografías. Un soldado camboyano le había roto la nariz, pero Emmett consiguió la fotografía que quería: la devastación de una ciudad, el destrozo, la desolación. Y le seguía pareciendo un intercambio justo.

Bajo la luz de color ámbar, sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, resultado de muchos años recorriendo el mundo, de miles de kilómetros, de ayunos forzosos.

Incluso ahora, varios años después de su último encargo para International View, Emmett seguía estando ágil. Su trabajo no era tan duro como lo había sido en Camboya, Centroamérica, Líbano o Laos, pero el patrón no había variado. Trabajaba largas horas, a veces esperando eternamente para conseguir el plano adecuado, a veces usando un rollo entero de película en unos segundos. Su estilo era agresivo, pero podría decirse que eso lo había mantenido con vida en medio de todas las guerras que había fotografiado.

Los premios, el dinero que cobraba por sus fotorreportajes, eran algo secundario. Si no le pagasen, si su trabajo no fuera reconocido, Emmett seguiría en el laboratorio, revelando sus fotografías.

Era un fotógrafo respetado, rico, un hombre de éxito. Sin embargo, no tenía ayudantes y mantenía el mismo laboratorio de revelado que cuando empezó.

Cuando colgó los negativos para ponerlos a secar, ya sabía cuáles iba a utilizar y cuáles no. Pero apenas los miró. Al día siguiente, el trabajo le parecería más fresco.

Esperar era una ventaja que no había tenido siempre y en aquel momento lo que quería era una cerveza. Tenía que pensar.

Fue directamente a la cocina y sacó un bote de la nevera. La habitación estaba muy limpia. No era particularmente alegre, pero el suelo blanco y negro le daba un aire masculino.

Después de tomarse media cerveza de un trago, Emmett encendió un cigarrillo y puso los pies sobre la mesa de madera.

Desde la ventana se veía una panorámica de la parte menos glamorosa de Los Ángeles. La luz del atardecer no conseguía embellecerla. Podría mudarse a una zona más elegante, o a las colinas, donde las luces por la noche le daban a la ciudad un aspecto de cuento de hadas. Pero Emmett prefería aquel apartamento en la zona menos mimada de una ciudad conocida por su lujo y su extravagancia. Él no tenía mucha paciencia con el lujo.

Rosalie Hale. Ella estaba especializada en eso.

No podía negar que sus fotografías de ricos y famosos estaban bien hechas, algunas incluso eran excelentes. Había compasión en el tratamiento de los personajes a los que retrataba; compasión, humor y una suave sensualidad. Tampoco podía negar que había un mercado para esas fotografías. Pero no era lo suyo.

Ella retrataba la sociedad, él iba directamente a la vida.

Su trabajo en la revista _Celebrity_ había sido muy celebrado. Rosalie Hale solía hacer que los sujetos a los que fotografiaba pareciesen más humanos, más cercanos. Desde que decidió independizarse, los famosos la llamaban directamente a ella.

Con el tiempo se había ganado una reputación, un estilo propio... y también se convirtió en uno de ellos, parte del círculo selecto.

Era fácil que eso le pasara a un fotógrafo porque acababan pareciéndose a lo que fotografiaban. A veces lo que intentaban proyectar se volvía parte de ellos. Demasiado incluso.

No, Emmett no pensaba criticarla. Pero tenía dudas sobre la posibilidad de trabajar con ella.

A él le gustaba trabajar solo.

Sin embargo, ésos eran los términos del contrato. Cuando lo llamaron de Life Style para hacer un estudio fotográfico de Norteamérica, se sintió intrigado. Ese tipo de fotorreportaje podía llamar la atención del público, sorprenderlo, indignarlo o divertirlo. Como fotógrafo, eso era lo que Emmett quería hacer.

Life Style lo quería a él, quería las ambiguas emociones que proporcionaban sus fotografías.

Pero también querían un contraste. El punto de vista de una mujer.

El no era tan tonto como para no entender que había muchas posibilidades en esa idea. Sin embargo, lo irritaba tener que compartir el verano, su furgoneta y el crédito con una fotógrafa de celebridades. Una mujer, además.

Tres meses en la carretera con una mujer que se había especializado en fotografiar actores, magnates o estrellas del rock.

Para un hombre que se había hecho profesional de la fotografía durante la guerra del Líbano, eso no era precisamente un sueño.

Pero quería hacerlo. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad de capturar un verano americano desde Los Ángeles a Nueva York. Mostrar la alegría, el pathos, el sudor, las penas, las desilusiones, las esperanzas. Quería mostrar el corazón de América.

Y para eso sólo tenía que decir que sí y compartir el verano con Rosalie Hale.

.

.

.

—No pienses en la cámara, María. Baila.

Rosalie miraba a la bailarina a través del objetivo de su cámara. Y le gustaba lo que veía. ¿Un poco mayor? Eso no era importante. El estilo, la elegancia, la fuerza... Rosalie sabía cómo retratar todo eso.

María Natravidova había sido fotografiada en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de su fenomenal carrera artística. Pero nunca con el sudor corriendo por sus brazos, nunca con unos leotardos viejos, unas zapatillas destrozadas. Nunca mostrando lo que le costaba dar cada paso.

Rosalie no estaba buscando la ilusión de la danza, sino el agotamiento, el esfuerzo, el dolor que eran el precio del triunfo.

La fotografió saltando en el aire, las piernas paralelas al suelo, los brazos colocados en perfecta simetría. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, rodaban por su escote, los músculos se tensaban de una forma increíble. Parecía inhumana.

Esa sería la foto. Lo sabía aunque seguía apretando el pulsador.

—Me haces trabajar mucho —se quejó la bailarina, secándose la cara con una toalla.

—Podría haberte pedido que te pusieras un tutu y me hicieras un arabesque. Así saldrías guapísima, serenísima. Pero lo que quiero mostrar es tu fuerza, eso que te hace diferente de los demás.

—Y eres muy lista —sonrió María—. ¿Por qué si no te habría llamado a ti para hacer las fotografías de mi libro?

—Porque soy la mejor —Sonrió Rosalie—. Porque te entiendo, te admiro y... —entonces tomó una bandeja con una jarra y dos vasos— y porque te hago zumo de naranja.

—Eres un cielo —riendo, la bailarina levantó un vaso y se lo llevó a la frente antes de tomar un trago. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en un severo moño que dejaba al descubierto una piel transparente, unos pómulos altísimos.

Dejando caer su delgado y fibroso cuerpo en el sofá de terciopelo rojo, María miró a Rosalie por encima del borde del vaso.

La conoció cuando trabajaba en _Celebrity_. Aún recordaba a la jovencita de larga trenza color miel y peto vaquero. La elegante primera bailarina se enfrentó con unos ojos de color gris, un rostro elegante y una boca generosa. El alto y atlético cuerpo casi se perdía bajo el ancho peto. Ese día llevaba unas viejas zapatillas de deporte y pendientes largos...

María bajó la mirada y vio las viejas zapatillas Nike. «Algunas cosas no cambian nunca», se dijo. A primera vista, uno podría pensar que Rosalie era la típica chica californiana. Pero no había nada típico en Rosalie Hale.

—¿Qué ves, María? —sonrió ella entonces. Saber que pensaba la gente a la que fotografiaba era parte de su oficio.

—Una mujer fuerte, inteligente, con talento y ambición. Casi me veo a mí misma —sonrió la bailarina.

—Ése es un tremendo halago.

—No hay muchas mujeres que me gusten. Me gusto a mí misma y, por lo tanto, me gustas tú. Por cierto, he oído rumores sobre ti y ese joven actor...

—Mike Newton —Rosalie vivía en una ciudad llena de rumores y de cotilleos y no se molestaba en esconder nada. ¿Para qué?—. Le hice unas fotografías y cené con él.

—¿Nada serio?

—Es guapo, pero en el Mercedes no cabíamos su ego y yo.

—Hombres —suspiró María, sirviéndose un segundo vaso de zumo.

—Ahora te vas a poner profunda.

—Por supuesto. Hombres —suspiró la bailarina de nuevo—. Yo los encuentro tediosos, infantiles, tontos e indispensables. Para ser amada... sexualmente, ¿entiendes?

Rosalie contuvo una sonrisa.

—Entiendo.

—Ser amada es agotador, abrumador, emocionante. Como la Navidad. A veces me siento como una niña que no entiende por qué se acaba la Navidad. Pero así es. Y hay que esperar a la siguiente.

A Rosalie siempre la había fascinado ese asunto del amor. Cómo lo buscaba la gente, cómo lo evitaba.

—¿Por eso no te has casado nunca, María? ¿Sigues esperando?

—Me casé con la danza. Si me hubiera casado con un hombre, habría tenido que divorciarme del ballet. No hay sitio para los dos en la vida de una mujer como yo. ¿Y tú?

Rosalie miró su zumo.

—Tampoco hay sitio en mi vida. Pero yo no estoy esperando.

—Eres joven. Si pudieras tener una Navidad todos los días, ¿le dirías que no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Soy demasiado vaga como para sufrir unas navidades diarias.

—Pero es una bonita fantasía —dijo María, levantándose—. Bueno, ya me has hecho trabajar demasiado. Voy a ducharme. He quedado a cenar con mi coreógrafo.

Sola, Rosalie pasó un dedo por la cámara. Ella no solía pensar en el amor, en el matrimonio. Ya había pasado por eso. Una fantasía expuesta a la realidad se volvía borrosa, como una fotografía mal revelada. Las relaciones sentimentales rara vez funcionaban.

Pensó entonces en Alice Brando, casada con Jasper Whitlock desde el año anterior, ayudándolo a criar a su hija y embarazada. Alice era feliz. Pero ella había encontrado un hombre extraordinario, uno que la animaba a ser quien era, a explorar todo su talento.

A ella, sin embargo, la experiencia le decía que lo que se dice y lo que se siente son dos cosas muy distintas.

«Tu carrera es tan importante para mí como para ti». ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Royce eso antes de casarse? «Consigue el título, inténtalo».

De modo que se casaron, jóvenes, idealistas. Seis meses después, su marido no podía soportar que estuviera todo el día en clase. Quería la cena caliente, los calcetines limpios...

Para ser justa, debía reconocer que Royce no pedía mucho. Sólo demasiado tiempo.

Se querían y ambos intentaron solucionarlo, pero pronto descubrieron que cada uno quería una cosa diferente de la vida y que querían cosas diferentes el uno del otro; cosas que no podían ser, que no podían darse.

Se podría decir que tuvieron un divorcio amistoso; nada de peleas, nada de odios. Nada de pasión. Una firma en un papel y el sueño había terminado.

A Rose le dolió como no le había dolido nada hasta aquel momento. Y la sensación de fracaso se quedó con ella durante mucho tiempo.

Sabía que Royce había vuelto a casarse. Vivía a las afueras de Los Ángeles con su nueva mujer y sus dos hijos. Había conseguido lo que quería.

Y ella también. Era fotógrafa. Una fotógrafa de éxito. Las horas que pasaba en el trabajo, en el laboratorio, eran esenciales para ella. Y lo que había conseguido en los seis años posteriores a su divorcio lo consiguió ella sola. No tenía que compartirlo con nadie, no tenía que darle las gracias a nadie.

Quizá era cierto que se parecía a María. Las dos eran mujeres que dirigían sus vidas, que tomaban sus propias decisiones personal y profesionalmente. Algunas personas no estaban hechas para compartir.

Emmett Cullen.

Rosalie colocó los pies en el brazo del sofá. Iba a tener que hacer ciertas concesiones... Admiraba su trabajo. Tanto que había pagado un dineral por una fotografía suya: una calle de Los Angeles, en un barrio no precisamente lujoso.

Rosalie la estudió, estudió la técnica. Era una pieza gris, con poca luz. Y, sin embargo, no era triste, era sencillamente... real. Pero admirar su trabajo y trabajar con él eran dos cosas bien diferentes.

Vivían en la misma ciudad, pero se movían en círculos distintos. En realidad, Emmett Cullen no se movía en ningún círculo. Lo había visto en alguna reunión de fotógrafos, pero no hablaron nunca.

Era un sujeto interesante, pensó. Con un poco de tiempo, podría capturar ese aire distante, ausente, con su cámara. Quizá, si ambos aceptaban el encargo, tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Tres meses viajando por todo el país. Había tantas cosas que no conocía, tantas fotografías que no había hecho... Pensativa, Rosalie sacó una chocolatina del bolso. Le gustaba la idea de fotografiar un pedazo de América.

A ella le gustaban los retratos. Tomar una cara, una personalidad, especialmente de alguien muy conocido, y buscar lo que había dentro. Algunos podrían pensar que era un trabajo limitado, pero Rosalie no lo creía. Podía fotografiar a una dura estrella del rock y mostrar su lado más vulnerable o sacar el humor a una megaestrella de Hollywood. Capturar lo inesperado era el propósito de sus fotografías.

Y le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con su país. Con la gente anónima de su país.

Y quería hacerlo. Aunque tuviese que compartir la experiencia con Emmett Cullen.

Rosalie mordió la chocolatina. Aunque tenía fama de ser una persona remota, hosca, seguramente podrían llevarse bien durante tres meses.

—El chocolate engorda.

Rosalie levantó la mirada. El sudor había desaparecido y María tenía el aspecto que debe tener una primera bailarina. Envuelta en seda, ofrecía una imagen serena, bellísima.

—Pero me hace feliz. Estás fantástica, por cierto.

—Sí —sonrió ella, acariciando la seda de su vestido—. Esto es parte de mi oficio. ¿Vas a trabajar hasta muy tarde?

—Quiero revelar las fotos. Te enviaré algunas de prueba mañana.

—¿Y ésa es tu cena? —preguntó María entonces, señalando la chocolatina.

—Sólo el aperitivo —contestó Rosalie—.Voy a pedir una pizza.

—¿Con jamón?

—Con todo.

María se llevó una mano al estómago.

—Yo ceno con mi coreógrafo, el tirano, o sea que no puedo comer nada.

—Y yo tomaré un refresco en lugar de champán francés. Todos tenemos que pagar un precio.

—Si me gustan las fotos, te enviaré una caja.

—¿De champán francés?

—De refrescos —rió María.

Una hora más tarde, Rosalie ponía a secar los negativos. Tenía que hacerlo para estar segura, pero de cuarenta fotografías seguramente no usaría más de cinco.

Cuando empezó a sonarle el estómago, miró su reloj. Había pedido la pizza para las ocho y media, de modo que debía de estar a punto de llegar. Y después de cenar, echaría un vistazo a las fotografías de Mike.

Estaba mirando los sobres que guardaba en su escritorio, su particular forma de archivar, cuando sonó el timbre.

—La pizza, por fin. ¡Entra, la puerta está abierta!

Rosalie sacó del bolso una agenda, un par de chocolatinas, un cuaderno, una bolsa de plástico con cosméticos, un llavero...

—Espera, estoy buscando el monedero... ¿Cuánto tengo que darte?

—Todo lo que puedas.

—Sí, claro —Rosalie sacó por fin un monedero de piel y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con Emmett Cullen.

—¿Por qué quieres pagarme?

—La pizza —suspiró Rosalie, dejando el monedero sobre la mesa—. Éste es el típico caso de identidades equivocadas —añadió, ofreciéndole su mano—. Sé quién eres, pero no nos han presentado nunca.

—No, es verdad —dijo él, estudiándola durante unos segundos. Era más joven de lo que había creído. Aunque sabía que sólo tenía veintiocho años, esperaba que tuviese un aspecto más duro, nías agresivo. Pero parecía una surfista, una de esas rubias altas que se pasan el día en la playa.

Llevaba una camiseta ajustada, pero era lo suficientemente delgada como para que no pareciese una provocación. La trenza le llegaba casi a la cintura y Emmett se preguntó cómo sería con el pelo suelto. Sus ojos le interesaron: de color gris tirando a plata. Eran unos ojos que le gustaría fotografiar con el resto de la cara en sombras. Y no parecía usar cosméticos.

No era superficial en cuanto a su apariencia. Eso facilitaría las cosas si decidía trabajar con ella. El no tenía paciencia para esperar mientras una mujer se miraba al espejo. Y Rosalie Hale no lo haría.

—¿Te he interrumpido?

—No, estaba descansando. Siéntate.

Los dos parecían ir con cautela. Él había ido allí por impulso, ella no sabía cómo tratarlo. Los dos parecían haber decidido tomarse su tiempo. Rosalie permanecía tras la mesa; su territorio, decidió Emmett.

Él no se sentó inmediatamente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró el estudio. Era amplio, bien iluminado. Había focos y reflectores a un lado, frente a un fondo azul, con la cámara colocada en un trípode.

No tenía que mirar para saber que el equipo era de primera calidad. Pero un fotógrafo de primera calidad no dependía de un buen equipo.

Emmett Cullen era un tipo formidable, pensó Rosalie. Le gustaba su postura, su forma de moverse.

No parecía cómodo del todo, sino remoto, lejano. Si pudiera elegir, lo fotografiaría solo, en sombras. Pero Rosalie insistía en conocer a la persona antes de trabajar con ella.

¿Cuántos años tendría? Treinta y tres, treinta y cinco. Lo habían nominado para un Pulitzer cuando ella estaba en la universidad.

—Bonito estudio —comentó él, dejándose caer en la silla.

—Gracias. Tú no usas un estudio, ¿verdad?

—Trabajo en la calle —contestó él, sacando un cigarrillo—. En las raras ocasiones en las que necesito un estudio puedo alquilarlo o pedirlo prestado.

Automáticamente, Rosalie buscó un cenicero.

—¿Revelas las fotografías tú mismo?

—Claro.

Ella asintió. En las raras ocasiones en las que había tenido que confiarle el revelado de sus fotografías a otra persona, no se sintió satisfecha. Ésa fue una de las razones que la convencieron para dejar la revista _Celebrity_.

—A mí me encanta trabajar en el laboratorio.

Rosalie sonrió por primera vez y Emmett entrecerró los ojos para observarla mejor. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, especial.

Entonces sonó de nuevo el timbre.

—¡Por fin!

Emmett la observó dirigirse a la puerta. Era muy alta. Un metro setenta y ocho al menos, casi todo piernas. Largas, torneadas y bronceadas piernas. Era difícil no dejarse afectar por su sonrisa y casi imposible no mirar esas piernas.

Tampoco se había fijado en su perfume hasta que pasó a su lado. «Sexo relajado», pensó. No se le ocurría otra forma de describirlo. No era un perfume floral, no era sofisticado. Era algo básico, sencillo. Emmett la observó riendo con el chico de la pizza.

Había esperado que Rosalie Hale fuese una mujer elegante, fría... ¿De verdad quería trabajar con una chica que olía como el atardecer y parecía una surfista californiana?

Emmett abrió un sobre de los que había sobre la mesa. Reconoció a la mujer enseguida: una actriz ganadora de dos Oscar que se había casado cuatro veces. Rosalie la había vestido con lentejuelas y brillos; una envoltura real para una reina. Pero no eran fotografías tradicionales.

La actriz estaba sentada sobre una mesa llena de cosméticos y cremas, riéndose de su imagen en el espejo. No era la típica sonrisa de pose, sin arrugas, sino una risotada tan tremenda que casi podía oírse.

Dependía del espectador decidir si la actriz estaba riéndose de su reflejo o de la imagen que había creado durante años.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rosalie, a su lado.

—Sí. ¿Y a ella?

Demasiado cansada para formalidades, Rosalie abrió la caja y tomó una porción de pizza.

—Ha pedido una copia para su prometido. ¿Quieres?

Emmett miró aquella cosa cargada de todo.

—¿Le falta algo?

—No —contestó ella, sacando una caja de pañuelos de papel—. Yo soy de las que creen que hay que comer de todo. ¿Quieres que hablemos del trabajo que nos han ofrecido? —preguntó entonces, sin más preámbulos.

Emmett tomó una porción de pizza.

—¿Tienes una cerveza?

—No, sólo refrescos. Con calorías, eso sí. Prefiero no tener alcohol en el estudio. Los clientes acabarían borrachos.

—Prefiero no tomar nada —contestó él. Luego se quedaron un momento en silencio, observándose—. He pensado mucho en ese trabajo.

—Sería un cambio para ti, ¿no? Tu trabajo en las guerras... Es sensible y compasivo, pero muy duro.

—Eran momentos duros. No todo tiene que ser bonito en la vida.

Rosalie levantó una ceja. ¿Estaba criticando sus fotografías?

—Y no todo tiene que ser difícil. También hay sitio para la diversión en el arte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si mirásemos a través del mismo objetivo, veríamos cosas diferentes.

—Por eso cada fotografía es única.

—A mí me gusta trabajar solo.

Rosalie masticó cuidadosamente la pizza. Si intentaba irritarla, lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero quería ese trabajo.

—Yo también, pero a veces hay que llegar a un compromiso. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Emmett? Tú das algo, yo doy algo. Podemos encontrarnos en el medio.

No era tan cría como parecía, pensó Emmett. Mejor. Lo último que necesitaba era tirarse a la carretera con alguien sin personalidad.

Tres meses. Quizá. Si conseguían ponerse de acuerdo.

—Yo haría la ruta. Empezaríamos aquí, en Los Ángeles, dentro de dos semanas. Cada uno sería responsable de su propio equipo. Una vez en la carretera, cada uno irá por su lado. Tú haces tus fotografías, yo haré las mías. Sin preguntas.

Rosalie chupó un poco de salsa de su dedo.

—¿Alguien te ha cuestionado alguna vez?

—El editor quiere dos puntos de vista y eso es lo que le daremos. Tendremos que alquilar un laboratorio... y echaré un vistazo a tus negativos.

—No —dijo Rosalie.

—No estoy interesado en firmar una serie de fotografías de iconos pop.

Ella siguió comiendo para no soltar una burrada. Pero podría decirle tantas cosas...

—Cada uno firmará sus fotografías. No quiero que el editor de Life Style piense que no tengo sentido del humor. ¿Quieres más pizza?

No era tonta. Parecía una niña, pero no lo era. Debería sentirse insultado por el comentario, pero eso era mejor que trabajar con alguien que dijera a todo que sí.

—Empezaremos el 15 de junio y acabaremos el 15 de septiembre —dijo Emmett—. Y como te estoy viendo comer, cada uno pagará sus gastos.

—Muy bien. Pero, por si acaso: no cocino y no lavo para nadie. Conduciremos a medias, pero no te llevaré a ninguna parte si has bebido. Alquilaremos un laboratorio y echaremos a suertes quién revela primero. Desde el 15 de junio al 15 de septiembre somos socios. Al cincuenta por ciento. Si tienes un problema con eso, lo hablaremos ahora, antes de firmar el contrato.

Emmett lo pensó. Tenía una bonita voz, suave, tranquilizadora. Podrían trabajar juntos si no sonreía demasiado... y si él podía olvidarse de sus piernas. Pero, por el momento, ése era el menor de los problemas.

—¿Tienes algún amante?

Rosalie casi se atragantó con la pizza.

—Si eso es una oferta, me temo que debo declinarla. Los hombres groseros no son mi tipo.

Emmett permaneció impasible, aunque por dentro acusó el golpe.

—Vamos a estar pegados el uno al otro durante tres meses —ella lo había retado y, lo supiera o no, Emmett había aceptado el reto—. No quiero soportar a un amante celoso que te llame continuamente mientras estamos trabajando.

Rosalie hizo una mueca. ¿Qué creía que era, una adolescente? Pero si lo pensaba, era su problema.

—Yo me preocuparé de mis amantes, Emmett. Tú preocúpate de las tuyas —dijo, limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo de papel—. Y ahora, siento estropear la fiesta, pero tengo que trabajar.

Emmett se levantó. Iba a aceptar el encargo. Y tenía tres meses para averiguar qué sentía por Rosalie Hale.

—Estaremos en contacto.

—Muy bien.

Rosalie esperó hasta que él salió del estudio. Y luego, con una energía poco común y una velocidad que normalmente reservaba para el trabajo, saltó de la silla y lanzó la caja de la pizza contra la puerta.

Iban a ser tres meses muy largos.

* * *

**Hola chicas aqui les traigo una nueva adaptacion, es la siguiente parte de Revista Celebrity En Exclusiva la cual era de Jasper y Alice (la pueden encontrar en mi perfil) esta ahora habla de Emm y Rose. espero les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-II-**_

* * *

Rosalie sabía exactamente lo que quería. Y, además, le gustaba ir un paso por delante de Emmett Cullen.

Un poco mezquino, quizá, pero estaba disfrutando.

En cualquier caso, dudaba que un hombre como él supiera apreciar la alegría del último día de colegio.

¿Cuándo empezaba el verano más que con aquella explosión de alegría infantil?

Eligió un colegio de educación general básica porque quería una imagen inocente. Eligió un colegio en un barrio de clase trabajadora porque buscaba realismo. Un montón de niños saliendo del colegio para entrar en una limusina no era la imagen que quería proyectar.

Aquella escuela podría haber estado en cualquier ciudad del país. Los niños que salían corriendo por la puerta podrían ser los niños de cualquier Estado. La gente que mirase aquella fotografía, fueran quienes fueran, se estarían viendo a sí mismos.

Rosalie se tomó su tiempo para buscar el ángulo perfecto, pero no quería escenificarlo demasiado. Necesitaba una fotografía espontánea.

Y cuando sonó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron, eso fue exactamente lo que consiguió. Mereció la pena estar a punto de ser aplastada por centenares de zapatillas de deporte. Con gritos, risas y silbidos, los crios salieron del colegio en estampida.

Estampida.

Eso era precisamente lo que buscaba. Agachada, Rosalie no paraba de hacer fotografías.

«Vamos, vamos, vamos, a jugar». «Ha llegado el verano y todos los días son sábado». «Falta una eternidad para que llegue septiembre». Podía leer todo eso en las caras de los niños.

Y entonces consiguió la fotografía que buscaba.

Un niño de ocho o nueve años saltando por la escalera, con las manos levantadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rosalie lo fotografió en el aire, con la cabeza medio metro por encima de los demás. Capturó el triunfo, la magia de la libertad del verano.

Aunque sabía perfectamente qué fotografía iba a elegir, siguió trabajando hasta que, satisfecha, cambió de lente.

La escuela había quedado vacía y quería retratarla así. Pero no quería un patio lleno de luz, sino a oscuras. En el estudio taparía la luz. Quería esa sensación de soledad, de vacío, como contraste a la energía, a la vida que acababa de salir del edificio. Agotó un carrete entero antes de colgarse la cámara al hombro.

«La escuela ha terminado», pensó, sonriendo. También ella sentía esa alegría. El verano acababa de empezar.

Desde que dejó la revista _Celebrity_, Rosalie no había dejado de trabajar. Además, ella era una jefa durísima. Le encantaba su trabajo y podía dedicarle todo el día y toda la noche. Su ex marido una vez la acusó de estar obsesionada con la cámara. Y era algo que Rosalie no pudo discutir.

Pero dos días después de haber empezado el viaje con Emmett, descubrió que no era la única.

Siempre se había considerado a sí misma una artesana meticulosa. Pero comparada con Emmett, trabajaba como una bala.

La paciencia que él ponía en su trabajo era admirable... aunque a veces consiguiera irritarla. Trabajaban desde perspectivas muy diferentes. Rosalie lo fotografiaba todo desde un punto de vista personal. Todo dependía de lo que sintiera sobre esa imagen. Emmett era deliberadamente ambiguo. Mientras sus fotografías podían despertar reacciones variadas, su punto de vista casi siempre permanecía en secreto. Como todo en él.

No hablaba mucho, pero a Rosalie no le importaba trabajar en silencio. Era casi como hacerlo sola. Lo que no le gustaba era que la estudiase; no le hacía ninguna gracia que la observara como a través de un objetivo.

Se habían visto dos veces antes de empezar el viaje; en las dos ocasiones para discutir la ruta y los temas. Afortunadamente, el proyecto era lo suficientemente importante para ambos como para llegar a acuerdos.

Pasada la irritación inicial, Rosalie decidió que podrían hacerse amigos; amigos profesionales al menos. Pero dos días más tarde se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ser posible. Emmett no despertaba emociones simples como la amistad. Era un hombre que o seducía o ponía de los nervios. Y ella no quería ser seducida.

Lo había investigado a fondo, diciéndose a sí misma que lo hacía porque era lo más sensato. Una no se tira a la carretera con un desconocido sin antes investigarlo un poco. Pero cuanto más sabía sobre él... o más bien cuanto menos averiguaba sobre él más curiosidad sentía.

Había estado casado a los veintitantos años, pero estaba divorciado. Eso era todo. Nada de anécdotas, nada de cotilleos. Parecía cubrir bien sus huellas. Como fotógrafo para International View, Emmett había pasado cinco años viajando. No a ciudades bonitas como París, Londres o Madrid, sino a sitios como Laos, Líbano, Camboya. Su trabajo allí lo había hecho merecedor a una nominación al Pulitzer y ganador del Premio del Círculo de la Prensa.

Sus fotografías eran estudiadas y diseccionadas por toda la profesión, pero su vida personal permanecía a oscuras. Apenas salía y sus amigos eran irritantemente leales. Por lo tanto, no abrían la boca. Si quería saber algo sobre él, tendría que preguntarle.

Pero el hecho de que hubiera aceptado pasar su último día en Los Angeles trabajando en la playa de Venice le pareció una buena señal. Las escenas de playa se repetirían durante el viaje, desde California a Cape Cod. Al fin y al cabo, iban a hacer un retrato del verano en América.

Decidieron el sitio sin discutir. Al principio, caminaron juntos por la playa, como amigos o amantes, sin tocarse. No hablaban, pero ya sabía que Emmett no decía nada a menos que estuviera de humor.

Apenas eran las diez, pero el sol calentaba con fuerza. Y cuando Rosalie se detuvo, él siguió caminando sin decir nada.

Era el contraste lo que había llamado su atención. Una señora mayor con un sombrero de flores y un chal de croché sentada bajo una sombrilla, con su nieta. La niña, con un biquini rosa, jugaba con la arena mientras su abuela buscaba el refugio de la sombrilla.

Pedirle a alguien que posara para una fotografía hacía que perdiese naturalidad y Rosalie lo evitaba siempre que era posible. Pero en aquel caso tendría que pedirle permiso, de modo que tuvo que charlar un rato con la señora hasta que la vio relajada.

Se llamaba Sadie y su nieta también. Antes de empezar a fotografiarlas, Rosalie supo que llamaría a la foto Las dos Sadies. Lo único que necesitaba era conseguir de nuevo aquella mirada perdida, soñadora, en la señora mayor.

Tardó veinte minutos, pero sabía bien lo que quería. La serenidad de la señora, la espontaneidad de la niña y el lazo que había entre ellas.

Perdida en sus recuerdos, Sadie se olvidó de la cámara. Cuando publicase la foto, Rosalie quería que se vieran sus arrugas, las marcas del tiempo, en contraste con la piel suave de la niña.

Agradecida, charló con ella unos minutos más y luego anotó su dirección para enviarle una copia de la foto.

Emmett también había encontrado su primer tema, pero él no se molestó en hablar. El hombre estaba tumbado boca abajo. Era grueso, colorado y anónimo. Un ejecutivo tomándose unas horas libres o un vendedor de Iowa, daba igual. Al contrario que Rosalie, él no buscaba personalidades sino la uniformidad de la gente que se tumbaba al sol. A su lado había un bote de crema y unas sandalias.

Emmett eligió dos ángulos e hizo seis fotografías sin intercambiar una sola palabra con él. Luego, satisfecho, miró alrededor. A unos metros de él, Rosalie estaba quitándose los pantalones y el bañador rojo era tentadoramente alto de cadera. Su perfil era perfecto, bien definido, como esculpido con una mano meticulosa.

Emmett no vaciló. Abrió el objetivo, ajustó el ángulo y esperó. Cuando Rosalie empezó a tirar de su camiseta, empezó a hacer fotografías.

Era tan natural, tan poco afectada... Había olvidado que la gente podía ser así en un mundo en el que el egoísmo y el culto a uno mismo era casi una religión.

El cuerpo de Rosalie era una línea alargada, perfecta. Y cuando la vio levantar la cara para recibir los rayos del sol, algo se encogió en su estómago.

Deseo. Lo reconoció enseguida. Y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Fue lo que era conocido en el oficio como «un momento decisivo». El fotógrafo piensa y luego dispara mientras observa la escena. Cuando los elementos visuales y emocionales se unen, se consigue el éxito. Los momentos decisivos significaban exactamente eso; todo o nada. Si se había emocionado por un momento era porque estaba teniendo éxito, porque estaba capturando la sensualidad del sujeto.

Emmett llevaba años entrenándose para no dejarse llevar emocionalmente por lo que fotografiaba. Sin embargo, aunque Rosalie Hale no pareciese un peligro, era mejor no arriesgarse.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que volvieran a encontrarse. Rosalie estaba sentada en la arena comiendo un perrito caliente medio enterrado en mostaza y tomate. A un lado su cámara, al otro un bote de coca-cola.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó, con la boca llena.

—Bien. ¿Hay un perrito caliente debajo de todo eso?

—Sí. Está buenísimo. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias —murmuró Emmett, tomando un sorbo de coca—cola. Estaba caliente—. ¿Cómo puedes beber esto?

—Necesito azúcar. He hecho un par de fotos buenas y quiero revelarlas antes de que nos vayamos.

—Mientras estés lista a las siete de la mañana...

Rosalie arrugó la nariz. Prefería trabajar hasta las siete de la mañana y no levantarse temprano. Una de las primeras cosas que tendrían que solucionar era la diferencia en sus horarios. Entendía la belleza de una madrugada, pero ella prefería el misterio de un atardecer.

—Estaré lista —murmuró, dejando a un lado el perrito caliente para ponerse la camiseta.

Emmett sonrió. Podría haberle dicho que estaba más pudorosa sin ella. El borde le llegaba por debajo del bañador y llamaba la atención hacia sus muslos de una forma criminal.

—Pero tendrás que conducir tú. Al menos, hasta las diez. Para entonces estaré despierta.

Emmett no sabría decir por qué lo hizo. El era un hombre que analizaba cada movimiento, cada textura, cada forma, cada color. Para él todo eran patrones, razonamientos. Nada de impulsos. Sin embargo, alargó la mano y acarició su trenza, sin pensar en el acto o en las consecuencias. Sólo quería tocarla.

Rosalie pareció sorprendida, pero no se apartó. Y tampoco sonrió con expresión satisfecha, como hacían ciertas mujeres cuando un hombre no puede resistir la tentación de tocar lo que lo atrae.

Tenía el pelo muy suave. Pero era frustrante que no estuviera suelto, no poder enredar los dedos en él...

No la entendía. Aún. Se dedicaba a fotografiar a la élite, lo glamuroso, lo ostentoso, pero no parecía tener pretensión alguna. Su única joya era una cadenita de oro que colgaba sobre sus pechos. No llevaba maquillaje, pero su aroma era el mismo del otro día. Podría, con un par de toques femeninos, convertirse en una mujer de las que dejan a los hombres sin aire, pero no parecía interesarle esa posibilidad. Eso era sorprendente.

Horas antes, Rosalie había decidido que no quería que Emmett Cullen la sedujese. Emmett estaba decidiendo en ese momento que no quería sentirse atraído por ella. Por eso, sin decir una palabra, soltó la trenza.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o al estudio?

¿Eso era todo? ¿Había conseguido hacer que se le encogiera el estómago y ahora sólo quería saber dónde dejarla?

—Al estudio.

Tenía la garganta seca, pero tiró el bote de refresco a la basura. No estaba segura de poder tragar. Pero antes de llegar al coche de Emmett, sabía que explotaría si no decía algo.

—¿Disfrutas de esa imagen remota que has perfeccionado con los años?

Él no la miró.

—Me resulta cómoda.

—Pero no lo es para la gente que se acerca a ti. A lo mejor te tomas demasiado en serio —sugirió Rosalie—. Emmett Cullen, el misterioso fotógrafo, tan peligroso y sorprendente como sus fotografías.

Aquella vez Emmett sonrió. Y eso sí fue sorprendente.

—¿Dónde demonios has leído eso?

—En _Celebrity_ —contestó Rosalie—. Abril, hace cinco años. Publicaron un artículo sobre una exposición tuya. Una de tus fotos se vendió por siete mil quinientos dólares en Sotheby's.

—¿Ah, sí? Tienes mejor memoria que yo.

Rosalie se detuvo.

—La compré yo.

Emmett se volvió entonces, perplejo.

—¿Tú?

—Es la foto de una calle en sombras. Pero si te hubiera conocido entonces, no habría dado ni diez céntimos por ella. Y si no me gustara tanto, la tiraría a la basura en cuanto llegase a casa. Aunque pienso ponerla de cara a la pared durante seis meses... o hasta que me olvide de que el fotógrafo es insoportable.

Emmett levantó una ceja.

—Se te dan bien los discursos.

Rosalie siguió caminando hasta el coche sin decir nada más y Emmett le abrió la puerta, pero la detuvo antes de que entrase.

—Como vamos a vivir prácticamente juntos durante tres meses, casi sería mejor que soltaras todo lo que estás pensando.

Ella respiró profundamente. No le gustaba estar enfadada; era agotador.

—No me caes bien. Parece algo muy normal ¿no? Pues no lo es; la verdad es que a mí nadie me cae mal.

—¿Nadie?

—Nadie.

Por alguna razón, él la creyó.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que caernos bien?

—Porque así todo sería más fácil.

—¿Te gustan las cosas fáciles?

Había hecho que eso sonara como un insulto.

—Las complicaciones sólo son eso, complicaciones. Yo prefiero olvidarme de ellas y dedicarme a lo que es importante.

—Pero esto es una complicación.

—¿Qué es una complicación? —suspiró ella, irritada.

—Yo soy un hombre y tú una mujer.

—Pues sí.

—Podríamos decir que somos fotógrafos... pero sería mentira —siguió Emmett.

—Es posible. Pero lo importante es el fotorreportaje. Y ayuda mucho que no me caigas bien.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la química entre un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Química? —sonrió Rosalie—. ¿Te refieres al sexo?

Ella era de las que iban al grano, estaba claro.

—Como quieras llamarlo. Pero yo creo que sería mejor quitárnoslo de en medio —dijo Emmett, tan tranquilo—. Preguntarnos cómo sería se convertirá en una distracción para los dos. Es mejor enterarse y luego olvidarlo para poder hacer nuestro trabajo.

Sonaba lógico, pero Rosalie desconfiaba de todo lo que pareciese lógico. Aunque, pesar de todo, ella también se preguntaba... llevaba días preguntándoselo. ¿Cómo sería un beso suyo? ¿A qué sabría?

Estaba mirando su boca y vio que los labios del hombre se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Muy bien.

Había aceptado el beso. ¿Podría ser algo íntimo con la puerta de un coche entre los dos? Lo dudaba.

Se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro despacio, como si cada uno esperase que el otro diera marcha atrás en cualquier momento. Sus labios se encontraron, desapasionadamente. Ésa era la definición de un beso, ¿no? Dos pares de labios encontrándose. Nada más.

Ninguno de los dos podría decir quién había dado un giro, si era calculado o accidental. Los dos eran personas curiosas y la curiosidad debió de ser el factor determinante. O quizá fue inevitable. El beso cambió, se volvió apasionado, y era imposible parar.

Labios abiertos, invitadores... los dos inclinaron a un lado la cabeza para besarse más profundamente. Rosalie se encontró apretándose contra la puerta del coche. Había tenido razón; su boca era lo más suave de aquel hombre. Imposiblemente suave.

Ella no había experimentado nunca algo así, pero le resultaba imposible relajarse y disfrutar. Aquel beso demandaba toda su energía, toda su atención. Y sabía que al final estaría agotada. Y emocionada.

Él debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido que Rosalie no era tan poco complicada como parecía. Besarla no iba a solucionar nada, todo lo contrario. Aquella chica podría hacerle perder el control y el control era esencial en su vida y en su arte. Lo había perfeccionado con años de sudor, miedos y esperanzas perdidas.

Emmett había aprendido que el mismo control que usaba en el laboratorio de revelado, la misma lógica que usaba para hacer una fotografía, podía aplicarse a las mujeres.

Pero un beso de Rosalie y acababa de saber que podía perder el control con facilidad.

Para probarse a sí mismo quizá, para probar que podía lidiar con ella, permitió que el beso se hiciera más apasionado, más húmedo, más caliente. Era peligroso y quizá le gustaba ese peligro.

Podía perderse en aquel beso, pero cuando terminase nada habría cambiado.

Sabía dulce, lo hacía arder. Y tenía que apartarse. La vida no era tan bonita como un primer beso. Él lo sabía bien.

Emmett se apartó, satisfecho de no haber perdido el control. Quizá su pulso se había acelerado, su mente no estaba clara del todo, pero retenía el control.

Rosalie estaba temblando. Si le hubiera hecho una pregunta, cualquier pregunta, no habría sabido cómo responder. Y sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Él vio el brillo de sus ojos, un brillo irresistible para un hombre. Y se alejó.

—Te dejaré en tu estudio.

Mientras él daba la vuelta, Rosalie entró en el coche. Hacerlo y olvidarlo.

Sí, seguro.

Lo intentó. Rosalie puso tanto esfuerzo en olvidar aquel beso que trabajó hasta las tres de la mañana. Cuando salió de su estudio había revelado las fotografías del colegio y las de la playa.

Tenía cuatro horas para comer, hacer la maleta y dormir. Después de hacerse un enorme sandwich, sacó la maleta con ruedas y, mareada, guardó camisetas y pantalones. Y el pijama que le regaló su madre. Nada sexy, por supuesto. O eso esperaba.

Aquella tarde se había sentido sexy mientras besaba a Emmett Cullen. Se había sentido como una mujer y una mujer tiene ciertas vulnerabilidades que no siempre puede controlar.

No quería sentirse como una mujer con Emmett. Era demasiado peligroso.

Pero una vez comenzado el viaje estarían tan concentrados en el trabajo que olvidarían el asunto, se dijo a sí misma.

Lo que había pasado aquella tarde en la playa era simplemente uno de esos momentos. No pasaría otra vez porque las circunstancias no volverían a ser las mismas, se dijo a sí misma.

Y ya estaba bien de pensar en Emmett Cullen.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y las tres horas que le quedaban eran para sí misma; las últimas que tendría para sí misma en mucho tiempo.

Y las pasaría haciendo lo que más le gustaba: dormir.

Rosalie se quitó la ropa, que dejó tirada en el suelo, y se metió en la cama. Olvidó incluso apagar la luz.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Emmett estaba tumbado en la oscuridad. No dormía y su equipaje estaba hecho hace horas. Era un hombre organizado, bien preparado.

Había perdido el sueño muchas veces. Eso no lo preocupaba. Lo que lo preocupaba era Rosalie Hale. Aunque había conseguido apartarla de sus pensamientos mientras revelaba las fotografías, no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Podía diseccionar lo que había pasado entre ellos punto por punto, pero eso no cambiaba lo esencial. Se había sentido vulnerable. Quizá sólo por un momento, pero así fue.

Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, que no volvería a pasar.

Rosalie Hale era una complicación. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a las complicaciones. Ella no sería diferente, se dijo a sí mismo.

Durante los próximos tres meses estarían metidos de cabeza en un proyecto que les robaría todo el tiempo y toda la energía. Cuando trabajaba, Emmett era capaz de concentrarse por completo en lo que estaba haciendo y olvidarse de todo lo demás, se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo que había pasado, había pasado. Seguía pensando que era mejor quitárselo de encima antes de empezar el viaje. Así habían eliminado la tensión, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero no podía dormir. Y el dolor de estómago no tenía nada que ver con la cena, que apenas había tocado.

Tenía tres horas para sí mismo y luego tres meses con Rosalie. Cerrando los ojos, Emmett hizo lo que siempre había sido capaz de hacer, hasta en las peores circunstancias: se quedó dormido


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-III-**_

* * *

Rosalie bajó a la calle con la maleta y el trípode en una mano y dos cámaras colgadas al hombro. Estaba levantada y vestida a las siete de la mañana, pero nadie podía pedirle que fuera simpática. Ella creía en la puntualidad, pero no en estar alegre a esas horas imposibles.

De modo que gruñó algo parecido a un «buenos días» mientras Emmett la ayudaba a guardar sus cosas en la furgoneta. Luego se dejó caer en el asiento, estiró las piernas y cerró los ojos.

Emmett observó lo que podía ver de su cara bajo las gafas de sol y el viejo sombrero de paja.

—¿Una mala noche? —preguntó. Pero Rosalie ya estaba dormida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, arrancó la furgoneta y se puso en camino.

No le importaba conducir, estaba acostumbrado. Eso le daba la oportunidad de pensar... o no pensar en nada. En menos de una hora había salido de Los Angeles y se dirigía al norte por la autopista. Le gustaba conducir con la carretera medio vacía y pensaba hacer trescientos o cuatrocientos kilómetros sin parar en dirección a Utah, a menos que algo llamase su atención. No tenían por qué llegar a un destino determinado; lo importante era fotografiar el viaje.

Habían hecho una ruta que podía ser alterada y ningún itinerario fijado. Sólo tenían que llegar a la costa este el quince de septiembre. Emmett buscó una emisora de música country y miró a Rosalie. Parecía profundamente dormida.

Si ésa era su rutina, no tendrían ningún problema. Mientras estuviera dormida, no podrían ponerse de los nervios el uno al otro. Ni despertar pasiones.

Incluso entonces se preguntaba qué tenía aquella chica que lo había mantenido despierto parte de la noche. No lo sabía y eso lo preocupaba.

A Emmett le gustaba encontrar definición para todas las cosas, diseccionar los problemas para entenderlos. Pero estaba seguro de que no podría hacer eso con Rosalie Hale.

Después de tomar la decisión de aceptar el encargo, decidió investigar un poco sobre ella. Emmett protegía mucho su vida privada, pero tenía contactos y amigos que podían informarlo.

Sabía de sus fotografías en _Celebrity_ y sus trabajos, más inventivos, más originales, para revistas como Vanity o In Touch. Se había convertido casi en una artista de culto con sus originales, a veces radicales, fotografías de famosos.

Lo que no sabía era que era hija de un poeta y una pintora, los dos excéntricos y semiretirados en el pueblo de Carmel, allí, en California. Había estado casada con un contable antes de cumplir los veinte años y se divorció tres años después. Salía con amigos y tenía planes de comprar una casa en Malibú. Caía bien a todo el mundo y era respetada en el mundo de la fotografía. Trabajaba despacio, tranquilamente, por deseo de perfección y por su creencia en que hacer las cosas con prisas era un gasto absurdo de energía.

Emmett no había encontrado nada sorprendente en su investigación y tampoco ninguna pista sobre su atracción por ella. Pero como fotógrafo, era paciente.

A veces era necesario volver una y otra vez al tema hasta que uno entendía las emociones que ese tema despertaba.

Cuando cruzaron la línea divisoria de Nevada, Emmett encendió un cigarrillo y bajó la ventanilla. Rosalie se movió, murmuró algo y alargó la mano para buscar su bolso.

—Buenos días.

—Mmmmmm —murmuró ella, sacando una chocolatina.

—¿Siempre comes chocolatinas para desayunar?

—Cafeína —dijo ella—. Yo la tomo así —añadió, estirándose perezosamente. Un movimiento sensual, pero nada preparado. Eso era, pensó Emmett, parte de su atractivo.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Nevada.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

—No hace falta.

—Muy bien —dijo Rosalie, mirando la radio con cara de asco. Evidentemente, el country no era lo suyo.

—El conductor elige la música. Y si quieres beber algo, hay zumo en la nevera. En la parte de atrás.

—¿Ah, sí?

Siempre interesada en llevarse algo al estómago, Rosalie se levantó.

No había prestado atención a la furgoneta por la mañana; sólo vio que era negra y casi nueva. Pero entonces vio dos bancos forrados de tela que casi podrían servir como camas... si uno no era muy exigente. Aunque ella preferiría dormir sobre la moqueta.

También había un armario de madera oscura y una nevera pequeña.

—¿Quieres un zumo?

Emmett miró por el espejo retrovisor y la vio con las piernas abiertas para mantener el equilibrio, sujetándose a la encimera.

—Sí, gracias.

Rosalie sacó dos vasos de plástico y los llenó de zumo de naranja.

—Todas las comodidades de un hogar. ¿Viajas mucho?

—Cuando es necesario —contestó él—. No me gusta viajar en avión porque no se puede parar para fotografiar algo interesante. Si es un encargo a menos de mil kilómetros, voy en coche.

—A mí tampoco me gustan los aviones, pero tengo que ir a Nueva York a menudo para foto grafiar a gente que no puede o no quiere venir a Los Angeles. Así que me llevo un par de biodraminas, unas cuantas chocolatinas, una pata de conejo y algún libro para hacerme la interesante.

—¿Para qué tomas tanto chocolate?

—Calma los nervios. Además, me gusta comer cuando estoy tensa. Y lo del libro es para que el piloto y las azafatas piensen que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo, que estoy haciendo algo muy importante, de modo que: «por favor, este avión no puede caerse al mar». El problema es que suelo quedarme dormida mientras leo.

Emmett sonrió.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—Me da miedo volar a diez mil metros del suelo en un tubo de metal con doscientos extraños, muchos de los cuales acostumbran a contarte su vida. Prefiero conducir por todo el país con un fotógrafo malhumorado que no cuenta nada de la suya.

Emmett la miró de reojo. No había nada malo en jugar si los dos conocían las reglas del juego, se dijo.

—No me has preguntado nada.

—Muy bien. Empezaremos por algo básico. ¿De dónde sale tu nombre?

—Emmettnio.

—¿Emmettnio? ¿De la Biblia?

—Eso es. Mi madre decidió ponernos nombres importantes o históricos. Tengo una hermana que se llamaba Casiopea. ¿Por qué te llamas Rosalie?

—Mis padres querían demostrar que no eran sexistas.

Unos minutos después, Emmett decidió parar en un bar de carretera. Rosalie bajó de la furgoneta e hizo un par de flexiones.

—Me estaba quedando rígida. Voy a pedir unas patatas fritas. ¿Quieres?

—Son las diez de la mañana.

—Casi las diez y media —lo corrigió ella—. Además, la gente come patatas para desayunar, ¿no?

Emmett no tenía ganas de discutir.

—Yo no, gracias. Voy a comprar el periódico.

—Muy bien —murmuró Rosalie, sacando la cámara—. Nos vemos aquí en diez minutos.

Su intención era buena, pero tardó veinte porque la cola del bar le pareció un tema interesante. Casi todo el mundo iba en bermudas o con vestidos de algodón, como si hubieran decidido que esa era su forma de proclamar la llegada del verano. Y había una chica con un pantalón corto de cuero que parecía pintado a mano.

Todos parecían ir a alguna parte y nadie prestaba atención a nadie. Rosalie no pudo resistir la tentación y buscó el ángulo más adecuado. El hombre que estaba en la barra no era más que una sombra borrosa...

Emmett estaba leyendo el periódico cuando Rosalie volvió a la furgoneta. También él había hecho varias fotografías del aparcamiento, concentrándose en una línea de coches, cada uno con matrícula de un Estado diferente.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Rosalie tenía la cámara colgada al hombro, un helado de chocolate en una mano y una bolsa de patatas fritas en la otra.

—Lo siento. He hecho un par de fotos en la cafetería.

—¿Puedes conducir con todo eso?

—Claro, estoy acostumbrada —contestó ella, subiendo a la furgoneta y colocándose la bolsa de patatas entre las piernas.

—¿Sigues dispuesta a compartir? —preguntó Emmett entonces, burlón.

—Pues no, listo —contestó ella—. Has perdido tu oportunidad —añadió, mirando por el espejo retrovisor para sacar la furgoneta del aparcamiento.

—Si sigues comiendo esas cosas acabarás con la cara llena de granos.

—Eso es un mito —dijo Rosalie, buscando una emisora de radio interesante—. Ah, esto es música —sonrió, al encontrar una canción de Simón & Garfunkel—. Me gustan las canciones que me hacen imaginar la historia. La música country sólo habla de amor, de rupturas, de desengaños...

—De la vida.

—Sí, bueno, a mí me cansa tanta realidad. Aunque tu trabajo depende de ella.

—Y el tuyo gira alrededor.

Rosalie arrugó el ceño.

—El mío da opciones. ¿Por qué has aceptado este encargo, Emmett? El verano en América ejemplifica la diversión. Eso no es lo tuyo.

—Y también ejemplifica el sudor, las cosechas que se pierden por el calor, los nervios, la angustia... ¿Eso es más mi estilo? —preguntó él, sacando un cigarrillo.

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo. Y si sigues fumando, te morirás.

—Tarde o temprano moriremos todos —replicó el, abriendo el periódico para dar por terminada la conversación.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-IV-**_

* * *

¿Quién demonios era aquel hombre?, se preguntó Rosalie. ¿Qué factor en su vida lo había convertido en un cínico? Tenía sentido del humor, pero sólo parecía permitírselo hasta cierto punto.

¿Pasión? Ella podía atestiguar que la tenía.

¿Qué despertaba esa pasión? Si sabía algo sobre Emmett Cullen era que intentaba mantener el control a toda costa. La pasión, la furia, eran evidentes en su trabajo, pero no en su vida personal. No a menudo, al menos.

Sabía que debería mantener las distancias, que sería lo más inteligente. Pero sentía la tentación de entenderlo, de descubrirlo. Seguramente porque no le gustaba, pero se sentía atraída por él.

Era cierto que nadie le caía mal. Le pasaba lo mismo en su trabajo. Observaba a una persona hasta que encontraba cualidades en ella; cualidades que para cualquier otro podrían pasar desapercibidas.

Y tenía que hacer lo mismo con Emmett, pensó. Además, aunque no quería decírselo, sentía un tremendo deseo de fotografiarlo.

—Emmett, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Él no levantó la mirada del periódico.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Irritado por la interrupción y sorprendido por la pregunta, Emmett levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu película favorita? Necesito una pista, un sitio donde empezar.

—¿Para qué?

—Para descubrir por qué te encuentro tan interesante, tan atractivo y tan desagradable.

—Eres una mujer muy rara, Rosalie.

—No, no creo. Aunque tendría derecho a serlo. Venga, Emmett, va a ser un viaje muy largo. Dime una película.

—Tener y no tener.

—La primera película de Humphrey Bogart y Lauren Bacall —murmuró Rosalie—. Menos mal. Si hubieras elegido alguna oscura película europea, tendría que haber buscado otro tema de conversación. ¿Por qué ésa?

Emmett dejó el periódico a un lado. De modo que quería jugar... no había ningún peligro, decidió. Y tenían un día muy largo por delante.

—Por la química que hay entre ellos, por la fotografía... el director hizo que Bogart pareciese un auténtico héroe y Bacall, la única mujer que podía ponerse a su altura.

Ella asintió. Emmett Cullen no estaba por encima de héroes, fantasías y relaciones apasionadas. Eso le gustaba.

—El cine me fascina. Y la gente del cine. Supongo que por eso decidí trabajar para _Celebrity_. He perdido la cuenta de los actores a los que he fotografiado, pero cuando los veo en la pantalla me siguen fascinando.

Emmett sabía que era peligroso hacer preguntas, no por las respuestas, sino por las preguntas que eso provocaría. Pero quería hacerlo.

—¿Por eso fotografías a la gente guapa? ¿Porque quieres compartir algo de ese glamour?

—Puede que empezase así, pero pronto empiezas a verlos como gente normal que hace un trabajo poco normal. Me gusta buscar la chispa que los convierte en seres elegidos.

—Pero durantes estos tres meses vas a fotografiar cosas de todos los días. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay una chispa en todos nosotros. Me gustaría encontrarla en un granjero de Iowa, por ejemplo.

—Eres una idealista, Rosalie.

—Sí —contestó ella—, ¿Debería avergonzarme?

No le gustó que esa respuesta tranquila, sincera, lo afectase. Él también había tenido ideales una vez y sabía cuánto dolía perderlos.

—Avergonzarte no, pero sí tener cuidado.

Rosalie siguió conduciendo, en silencio. A las dos, Emmett se colocó tras el volante y ella le echó un vistazo al periódico. Por acuerdo mutuo, dejaron la autopista y tomaron una carretera comarcal. Empezaba a atardecer cuando llegaron a Idaho.

—Esquí y patatas —sonrió Rosalie—. Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre cuando pienso en Idaho —añadió, bajando la ventanilla.

El verano llegaba más tarde a aquel Estado y la brisa era más fresca que en California. Y más sana.

Al otro lado de la carretera había ovejas, cientos de ellas, miles de bolitas blancas y grises. Ella era una chica de ciudad y seguramente a Emmett lo sorprendería saber que nunca había estado tan al norte, excepto cuando viajaba en avión.

Aquellas ovejas tan tranquilas la fascinaban y se había levantado para buscar su cámara cuando Emmett pisó el freno, mascullando una maldición. Rosalie acabó en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Las ovejas.

Ella se levantó y miró por la ventanilla. Había tres ovejas tranquilamente paradas en medio de la carretera. Una de ellas levantó la cabeza para mirar la furgoneta y luego apartó la mirada, aburrida.

—Parece que están esperando el autobús... Espera un momento. Nunca he tocado una oveja.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera decir nada, Rosalie saltó de la furgoneta. Una de las ovejas se apartó al verla, pero las otras dos no parecían preocupaos por su presencia.

La irritación de Emmett se disolvió cuando Rosalie se inclinó para tocar a una de ellas. Seguramente, otra mujer pondría la misma cara de alegría mientras tocaba un abrigo de visón. Y la luz era excelente... Emmett tomó su cámara y eligió un filtro.

—¿Cómo es?

—Suave... pero no tanto como yo creía. Está viva, así que no es como un jersey de lana —rió Rosalie. Pero al volver la cabeza y verlo cámara en mano se puso tensa—. ¿Qué haces?

—Una fotografía. ¿A qué huele?

Intrigada, Rosalie se inclinó un poco para oler al animal.

—A oveja. ¿Quieres jugar con ella mientras yo te hago una foto?

—La próxima vez.

Parecía muy cómoda allí, en medio de la carretera, acariciando a la oveja. Había creído que era una chica de ciudad, pero...

—¿Pasa algo? —sonrió Rosalie, al ver su expresión reconcentrada.

—Pareces cómoda en todas partes.

—Así es más sencillo. Ya te dije que no me gustan las complicaciones.

Emmett bajó la cámara.

—Vamos a ver si podemos convencerlas para que se aparten de la carretera.

—Pero no podemos dejarlas aquí. Volverían a la carretera y podría pillarlas un camión...

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Llevarlas al otro lado de la valla —contestó Rosalie, intentando levantar en brazos a una de las ovejas—. ¡Pesa una tonelada!

Emmett tuvo que contener una risotada.

—Empújalas hacia el borde de la carretera.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Seguramente hay un agujero en la valla. Por eso están aquí. Y volverán a salir cuando quieran.

—Pero al menos yo las habré devuelto a su sitio. Lo que hagan después es cosa suya.

—Idealista —murmuró Emmett.

—Cínico —replicó ella.

—Mientras nos entendamos...

—¿Vas a echarme una mano o no?

El dejó escapar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

Entre los dos, empujaron a las ovejas y levantaron a dos de ellas por encima de la valla.

—Queda una —dijo Emmett—. Y ésta no tiene ganas de entrar en casa.

—Es la más cabezota. Debe de ser la jefa... Vamos a hacer como que nos vamos y cuando esté desprevenida... ¡a por ella!

—¿A por ella? —repitió Emmett, incrédulo.

—La agarraremos entre los dos —contestó Rosalie, absolutamente seria—. No tendrá escapatoria.

El primer instinto de Emmett fue subir a la furgoneta y olvidarse del asunto, pero ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y estaba seguro de que Rosalie no cejaría hasta meter a la obstinada oveja en el corral. De modo que se alejó hacia la izquierda, mientras ella lo hacía hacia la derecha.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Rosalie, lanzándose hacia la oveja.

Sin pensar en lo absurdo del asunto, Emmett se lanzó también. Pero la oveja se apartó tranquilamente y acabaron chocando y rodando por la hierba.

Rosalie abrió los ojos. Estaba debajo de Emmett. Su cuerpo era muy duro, muy masculino. Y no podían quedarse así. Si lo hacían, el asunto podría complicarse.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que la miraba con una expresión contemplativa y no del todo amistosa. No sería un amante dulce, pensó. Estaba en sus ojos, en esos ojos oscuros. Desde luego, era un hombre con el que debería evitar cualquier tipo de relación. La abrumaría completamente y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Se ha escapado —consiguió decir.

—Sí —murmuró él.

Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que su interés por ella era puramente profesional. Sería un hermoso sujeto para una fotografía, con cualquier luz, desde cualquier ángulo. Podría hacerla parecer una reina o una campesina, pero siempre sería una mujer a la que un hombre desearía con todas sus fuerzas. La sexualidad que podía intuir en ella aparecería en cualquier fotografía.

Y podía imaginar docenas de maneras de hacerle el amor. Allí, por ejemplo, sobre la hierba, con el sol sobre sus cabezas.

Rosalie vio la decisión en sus ojos, la vio a tiempo para escapar. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo tendría que haber protestado, haberlo empujado un poco... Pero no lo hizo. Más tarde, se preguntaría por qué. Pero deseaba experimentar su pasión. No quería admitirlo, pero lo deseaba.

En sus labios no había nada de la suave experimentación que hubo en la playa. Sus bocas se encontraron ávidamente, como si estuvieran haciendo una carrera.

Rosalie sintió que estaba a punto de explotar en cuanto tocó sus labios. Tanto calor sentía por dentro que era como si la hierba se hubiese convertido en hielo. Acariciaba su pelo, sujeto por la trenza, y ella se movía... «Abrázame», parecía decir. «Dame más». Pero él seguía besándola, casi sin tocarla.

Rosalie podía oír la brisa moviendo la hierba, podía sentir cómo Emmett se controlaba. Frustrada, acarició su espalda. Lo seduciría.

Emmett no estaba acostumbrado al deseo de dar, de entregarse a sí mismo. Pero ella despertaba una necesidad que creía haber olvidado años atrás. No había falsedades en Rosalie; su boca era cálida, sus manos también. Su aroma era tentador, sensual. Cuando pronunció su nombre no parecía haber nada escondido. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emmett quería dar, entregarse.

Pero se controló. Aunque Rosalie se lo ponía muy difícil. Los dos sintieron que el suelo temblaba, pero parecían pensar que era la fuerza de su pasión. Entonces oyeron un ruido y pensaron que estaba dentro de sus cabezas. Pero cuando el camionero tocó bruscamente el claxon... eso los devolvió a la realidad. Asustada, Rosalie se levantó de golpe.

—Será mejor meter a la maldita oveja en el corral y ponernos en camino.

Emmett había perdido el sentido del tiempo, algo que nunca permitía que le ocurriese. Había olvidado que estaban al borde la carretera, besándose como dos adolescentes...

Irritado consigo mismo, agarró con fuerza a la oveja, que comía hierba al otro lado de la carretera, convencida de que los humanos habían perdido interés en ella. Mascullando una maldición, Emmett la devolvió al corral a pesar de sus protestas.

—¿Satisfecha?

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado. Seguramente consigo mismo, pensó.

—No. Y tú tampoco —contestó—. Me parece a mí que esto ha dejado claro que lo mejor es mantener las distancias.

—Yo no te he obligado a nada, Rosalie.

—Claro que no. Ni yo a ti. Yo soy responsable de mis actos, Emmett. Y de mis errores. Si a ti te gusta culpar a los demás, es tu problema.

El asintió. Tenía razón.

—Yo también soy culpable. Y tienes razón, lo mejor es mantener las distancias.

—Muy bien. Aunque habría sido más fácil si fueras gordo y feo —intentó sonreír Rosalie.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Bueno, como no creo que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer nada al respecto, tendremos que soportarlo. ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió ella, ofreciéndole su mano.

—De acuerdo.

Al rozar su mano, Emmett se dio cuenta de que era un error. Ninguno de los se había recuperado aún. El contacto, aunque breve, sólo sirvió para acentuar el deseo. Rosalie juntó las manos a su espalda, él las metió en el bolsillo...

—Bueno...

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —contestó Rosalie—. ¿Crees que encontraremos un sitio decente para comer o debería fortificarme con una chocolatina?

—Hay un pueblo a siete kilómetros de aquí —contestó Emmett—. Seguramente habrá algún restaurante. Y probablemente servirán chuletas de cordero.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—No seas desagradable.

—Sí, bueno... Así no pensarás en la comida mientras vamos al pueblo.

Emmett condujo en silencio. La carretera estaba llena de baches, pero los dos sabían que ningún bache era tan peligroso como lo que empezaban a sentir el uno por el otro. Iban a tener que escalar una montaña. Una montaña llena de peligros.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-V-**_

* * *

Rosalie fotografió a bañistas flotando en Great Salk Lake. Cuando la foto lo pedía, usaba un objetivo más amplio para sacar también el paisaje, pero en general se concentraba en la gente.

Un poco más al oeste, Emmett fotografiaba entusiastas de las carreras de coches. Buscaba la velocidad, el polvo, la grasa. En general, la gente que aparecía en sus fotografías eran seres anónimos. Sólo quería la escena.

Usaba rollos y rollos de película para fotografiar las ciudades, las calles, las carreteras. Había jardines, atascos de tráfico, jovencitas con vestidos de verano, hombres sin camisa y niños entrando con sus madres en los grandes almacenes. Pero las caras casi siempre eran borrosas.

Ninguno de los dos parecía descontento con el trabajo. Incluso trabajaban uno al lado del otro, en aparente armonía. Se concentraban en el tema que estuvieran fotografiando, pero no hacían nada como equipo.

Habían hecho cientos de fotografías, una pequeña fracción de las cuales sería publicada. A Rosalie se le ocurrió pensar que había muchas más fotografías que palabras entre ellos.

Conducían ocho horas al día y paraban para comer o para dormir en algún camping. Y trabajaban tanto como conducían. De las veinticuatro horas del día, estaban juntos alrededor de veinte. Pero no se habían acercado en absoluto. Podrían haberlo hecho con facilidad, hablando de sí mismos... pero eso era algo que ambos evitaban.

Rosalie descubrió que era posible mantener una distancia casi obsesiva con alguien en un espacio tan limitado como el de la furgoneta. Y también descubrió en un espacio tan limitado lo que Emmett definió una vez como «química». Pero ella dejó de hacer preguntas y él no le dio más información.

Cuando llegaron a Arizona, a finales de la primera semana, Rosalie empezaba a encontrarse incómoda.

Hacía calor, el sol golpeaba la furgoneta sin piedad. El aire acondicionado ayudaba mucho, pero con sólo mirar el inacabable desierto se le quedaba la boca seca.

Rosalie bebía zumo a todas horas, Emmett té helado.

Aquel día no habían intercambiado palabra en cuarenta kilómetros más o menos. Tampoco hablaron mucho por la mañana cuando decidieron fotografiar Glen Canyon, en Utah. Rosalie estaba contenta con las fotos, pero aquella segregación empezaba a sacarla de quicio.

La revista los había contratado como equipo, se recordó a sí misma. Cada uno haría sus propias fotografías, pero tenía que haber cierta comunicación en las fotos, cierta cohesión.

El resultado debía tener sentido. «Compromiso», pensó, suspirando. Habían olvidado la palabra clave.

Rosalie creía conocer a Emmett lo suficiente como para saber que él no daría el primer paso. Era capaz de conducir durante cientos de kilómetros sin decir su nombre ni una sola vez. Sin mirarla siquiera.

Pero ella también podía ser testaruda, pensó. Y también podía ser fría y distante. Aunque, tuvo que admitir, se moriría de aburrimiento.

«Contacto», decidió. No podía sobrevivir sin cierto contacto humano. Aunque fuera con un cínico, duro y cabezota.

La única opción era tragarse el orgullo y dar el primero paso. De modo que, apretando los dientes, se volvió hacia Emmett.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Arizona?

Emmett tiró el bote de té en la papelera.

—No.

—Filmaron Outcast en Sedona. Era un western crepuscular, como los llaman ahora. Me pasé tres días cubriendo el rodaje para _Celebrity_. Luego tuve suerte y perdí el avión. Me quedé un día más en el cañón de Oak Creek. No se me olvidarán nunca los colores, las formaciones rocosas...

Era el discurso más largo que había hecho en días. Pero Emmett seguía conduciendo sin decir nada. «Muy bien», pensó Rosalie. Le sacaría una palabra aunque tuviera que usar una palanca.

—Una amiga mía vive en el cañón. Alice trabajaba antes para _Celebrity_, pero ahora es novelista. Su primer libro se publicará en otoño. Se casó con Jasper Whitlock el año pasado.

—¿El escritor?

Dos palabras. Qué bien.

—Ese mismo. ¿Has leído algo suyo?

Emmett asintió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Y Rosalie empezó a entender a los dentistas, que debían convencer al paciente para que abriese la boca.

—Yo he leído todos sus libros. Aunque luego me da rabia dejar que me asuste.

—Una buena novela de terror debe despertarte a las tres de la mañana para comprobar si has cerrado la puerta.

—El propio Jasper diría eso —sonrió Rosalie—. Te caerá bien.

Emmett movió los hombros como respuesta. Había aceptado detenerse en Sedona, pero no estaba interesado en fotografiar al rey del horror y su familia. Sin embargo, eso le daría un respiro. Si pudiera dejar a Rosalie un par de días con sus amigos, podría recuperar la normalidad.

No había tenido un momento de normalidad desde que salieron de Los Angeles. Cada día lo ponía más nervioso. Lo intentaba, pero cada noche le era imposible olvidar que Rosalie estaba a unos centímetros de él, separados sólo por la oscuridad.

Sí, le vendría bien un día sin ella; sin esa sexualidad tan natural de la que Rosalie no parecía darse cuenta.

—¿Hace tiempo que no los ves? —preguntó.

—Hace meses —contestó ella, más relajada—. Alice es una buena amiga y la echo de menos. Tendrá un niño justo cuando salga su libro.

El cambio en su tono de voz hizo que Emmett la mirase. Había algo más suave en ella en aquel momento. Casi soñador.

—Hace un año, las dos estábamos trabajando en _Celebrity_ y ahora... Resulta raro pensar que está casada y tiene una familia. Ella siempre fue más ambiciosa que yo. La volvía loca que me tomase las cosas con tanta calma.

—¿Y es así? ¿Te lo tomas todo con calma?

—Casi todo —contestó Rosalie. «No a ti», pensó. «No soy capaz de tomarte con calma»—. Es más fácil relajarse y vivir que preocuparse de cómo vivirás el mes que viene.

—Algunas personas tienen que preocuparse por si vivirán el mes que viene.

—¿Y crees que preocuparse cambia algo? —preguntó ella. Estaba interesada en la respuesta. Sabía que Emmett había visto mucho y quería saber cómo lo había afectado.

—Uno debe cuidar de sí mismo.

—Todos nos preocupamos de vez en cuando. Pero a mí no se me da bien. Supongo que es por mis padres. Ellos son... —Rosalie soltó una carcajada—. Son unos bohemios increíbles. Vivíamos en una casita en Carmel que siempre estaba hecha polvo porque a mi padre le daba por tirar una pared o hacer otra ventana y, de repente, perdía interés y dejaba el trabajo a medias. A mi madre le gustaba cocinar... el problema era que lo que cocinase dependía de con qué humor se hubiera levantado cada día. Un día teníamos armadillo a la plancha, otro día hamburguesas. Y cuando menos lo esperabas, un asado de cuello de pato.

—¿Cuello de pato?

—Yo comía mucho en casa de mis vecinos —sonrió Rosalie, sacando una chocolatina—. ¿Y tus padres?

—Viven en Florida y están retirados. Mi padre se dedica a pescar y mi madre tiene una tienda de manualidades. Como ves, no son tan originales como los tuyos.

—Yo no sabía que mis padres fueran originales hasta que fui a la universidad y descubrí que los padres de mis amigos eran maduros y sensatos. Y supongo que no me di cuenta de cuánto me habían influido hasta que Royce me dijo que la mayoría de la gente prefiere cenar a las nueve y no comer un kilo de palomitas a las doce de la noche.

—¿Royce?

—Mi ex marido —contestó Rosalie. Lo de «ex» no debería ser un estigma, sino un símbolo de estatus. Sin embargo, para ella era la prueba de que no había hecho lo necesario para mantener una promesa.

—¿Té sigue doliendo? —preguntó Emmett entonces, sin pensar. Deseaba consolarla, cuando llevaba años sin involucrarse en la vida de nadie...

—No, fue hace mucho tiempo —se encogió Rosalie de hombros.

¿Dolerle? No, no le dolía, pensó, mordiendo la chocolatina. Pero quizá siempre sería un episodio triste en su vida.

—Pero lamento que no funcionase, supongo.

—Los remordimientos son una pérdida de tiempo.

—Quizá. Tú también estuviste casado una vez, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó él, seco.

—¿Territorio sagrado?

—No me gusta recordar el pasado.

Seguía siendo una herida abierta para él, pensó Rosalie. Lo que no sabía era si le dolía de verdad o la había olvidado. En cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo.

—¿Cuándo decidiste hacerte fotógrafo?

Mejor limitarse a temas seguros, decidió.

—Cuando tenía cinco años y mi padre me prestó su cámara. Cuando reveló el carrete, descubrió que sólo había hecho primeros planos del perro. Pero eran buenos primeros planos. Mi padre no sabía si felicitarme o ingresarme en un psiquiátrico.

Rosalie sonrió.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Me regaló una cámara.

—Yo no estuve interesada en la fotografía hasta el instituto. Hasta entonces, quería ser una estrella.

—¿Una actriz?

—No —sonrió Rosalie—. Una estrella. Cualquier tipo de estrella, mientras tuviera un Rolls Royce, un vestido de lame dorado y un diamante del tamaño de una pera.

Emmett sonrió.

—Una chica ambiciosa.

—Materialista, más bien. Supongo que era una forma de rebelarme contra mis padres.

Emmett observó sus vaqueros y sus manos sin anillos.

—Y veo que se te ha pasado.

—Yo no tengo madera de estrella.

—¿No?

—No. Bueno, el caso es que necesitaban a alguien que hiciera fotos del equipo de fútbol —siguió Rosalie, terminando la chocolatina—. Yo me ofrecí voluntaria porque me gustaba el capitán del equipo. Pero el primer día me enamoré de la cámara y me olvidé del capitán por completo.

—Peor para él.

Rosalie levantó la mirada, sorprendida por el piropo.

—Me has dicho una cosa bonita, Emmett. No sabía que supieras hacerlo.

—No te acostumbres.

—No, por favor. Dios me libre... Mis padres estaban encantados cuando me convertí en una fotógrafa obsesiva. Vivían con el miedo de que no fuera una persona creativa y terminase siendo una mujer de negocios en lugar de una artista.

—Y ahora eres las dos cosas.

Rosalie lo pensó un momento. Era curioso lo fácil que resultaba olvidar ese aspecto de su trabajo para concentrarse en el otro.

—Supongo que sí. Pero no se lo digas a mis padres.

—Mis labios están sellados.

Los dos vieron la señal de obras al mismo tiempo. Y lo supieran o no, los dos pensaron lo mismo. Rosalie estaba sacando la cámara cuando Emmett pisó el freno. Frente a ellos, un grupo de obreros trabajando bajo el impío sol de Arizona.

Emmett bajó de la furgoneta y buscó el ángulo que mostrase a los obreros y la maquinaria con la que batallaban en la carretera.

Rosalie se concentró en uno de ellos; un hombre calvo con un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza para protegerse del sol.

Su cara y su cuello estaban enrojecidos y cubiertos de sudor, la tripa le sobresalía por encima del cinturón. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, inmaculada comparada con las de los otros obreros.

Para hacer un primer plano tendría que hablar con él y soportar los comentarios y las bromas de los demás. Pero lo hizo con un aplomo y un encanto que habría dejado boquiabierto a un experto Relaciones Públicas. Rosalie creía que las relaciones entre fotógrafo y sujeto se mostraban en la fotografía. De modo que lo primero era desarrollar una buena relación.

Emmett mantuvo las distancias. Él veía a los hombres como un equipo; los rostros quemados por el sol mientras trabajaban en las carreteras de todo el país. No quería relacionarse con ellos, nada que pudiera afectar a cómo los veía, inclinados, cavando, sudando, sufriendo el terrible calor del asfalto.

Rosalie descubrió que el nombre del capataz era Al y que llevaba veintidós años trabajando en la construcción.

Tardó un poco, pero cuando el hombre se puso a contarle lo que el invierno hacía con el asfalto, encontró el momento. Una gota de sudor caía de su frente y, cuando levantó la mano para secarse con un pañuelo, Rosalie consiguió la fotografía.

Media hora después, volvieron a subir a la furgoneta. Estaban sudando como los obreros.

—¿Siempre eres tan amistosa con los extraños? —preguntó Emmett.

—Cuando quiero una fotografía, sí —contestó ella, sacando un bote de zumo de la nevera—. ¿Has conseguido lo que querías?

—Sí.

La había observado mientras trabajaba. Normalmente se separaban, pero en aquella ocasión estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver cómo hacía su trabajo. Rosalie trataba al hombre con más respeto y más sentido del humor que la mayoría de los fotógrafos. Y no lo hacía sólo por la fotografía, pensó. Estaba interesada en el hombre, en quién era, qué hacía y por qué.

Una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, Emmett también había sentido esa curiosidad. Pero saber involucraba y él no quería involucrarse.

Sin embargo, no era fácil controlar la curiosidad que sentía por Rosalie. Ella le había contado más cosas de las que él le hubiera preguntado. No más de las que quería saber, pero sí más de las que le habría preguntado. Y aun así no era suficiente.

Durante casi una semana había intentado apartarse de ella, todo lo posible en aquellas circunstancias. Pero no había dejado de desearla. Y le resultaba imposible olvidar aquel beso sobre la hierba.

Él era un hombre cerrado por decisión propia, pero ella tenía la capacidad de abrirlo. Emmett se preguntó entonces si era una estupidez luchar contra la atracción que sentía por Rosalie. Quizá lo más lógico sería dejarse llevar, dejar que las cosas llegaran a su conclusión lógica.

Se acostarían juntos, quemarían la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro y sin problemas volverían al trabajo.

¿Frío? ¿Calculador? Quizá, pero sabía que era importante controlar sus emociones y mantenerse alerta para hacer un buen trabajo.

Había dejado que las emociones nublaran su buen juicio una vez. En Camboya, un rostro dulce y una sonrisa aparentemente sincera lo habían traicionado...

Emmett apretó el volante sin darse cuenta. Había aprendido una lección entonces. Una buena y dura lección.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Rosalie. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba recordando algo que le resultaba doloroso.

El volvió la cabeza y, por un momento, se sintió atrapada en un sitio oscuro que Emmett recordaba bien y del que ella no sabía nada. Luego la sensación desapareció.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser tranquilos, remotos. Dejó de apretar el volante.

—Pararemos en Page. Haremos algunas fotos de los turistas en el lago Powell antes de ir al cañón.

—Muy bien.

No estaba pensando en ella, se dijo Rosalie. Y esperaba que nunca la mirase así.

Pero, de todas formas, estaba decidida a descubrir en qué había estado pensando.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-VI-**_

* * *

Podría haber conseguido buenas fotos de la presa. Pero cuando cruzaron por el diminuto pueblo de Page, en dirección al lago, Rosalie vio los arcos amarillos de un McDonald's. Las hamburguesas y las patatas fritas eran su pasión. Además, no pudo resistir la tentación de fotografiar el familiar edificio aislado, casi como un espejismo en medio del desierto.

—Tengo que comer —dijo, bajando la ventanilla para buscar el mejor ángulo.

Resignado, Emmett detuvo la furgoneta en el aparcamiento.

—Pídelo para llevar. Quiero llegar al lago lo antes posible.

Colocándose el bolso al hombro, Rosalie desapareció en el interior y salió casi enseguida con dos bolsas en la mano.

—Barato y rápido. No sé cómo podría sobrevivir si no pudiera comprar una hamburguesa cuando me apetece —sonrió, ofreciéndole una—. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—No lo estarías si tomaras un desayuno normal.

—Prefiero estar despierta cuando como —replicó ella, con la boca llena.

Emmett retiró el papel de su hamburguesa. El no había pedido nada, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era una persona considerada. Lo que no era normal era sentirse emocionado porque alguien le llevase un trozo de carne envuelto en pan...

Después de comer, tomaron el camino del lago y alquilaron un bote, al que Rosalie decidió llamar «put-put» por el ruido del motor. Era delgado, abierto y del tamaño de una canoa.

A Rosalie le gustaba aquel lago, con sus puestos de comida, sus tiendas de bañadores, sus terrazas llenas de gente en pantalón corto y gafas de sol.

Vio entonces una pareja tomando un helado. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que pudo hacerles fotografías mientras Emmett se encargaba del papeleo para alquilar el bote.

Helado y cremas para el sol. Era una forma sencilla y alegre de ver el verano. Satisfecha, guardó la cámara y volvió con Emmett.

—¿Sabes llevar un bote?

—Creo que me las arreglaré —sonrió él.

Una mujer les indicó cómo ponerse los chalecos salvavidas y cómo arrancar el motor antes de darles un mapa del lago. Rosalie subió al bote, dispuesta a pasarlo bien.

—Lo bueno de esto es que se ha hecho a propósito para que la gente disfrute —dijo, señalando alrededor.

El lago, artificial, estaba rodeado de montañas. En otro momento se habría parado para hacer un estudio sobre la relación del ser humano con la naturaleza. Pero no era necesario conocer los detalles técnicos de la presa, ni la cantidad de obreros que habían construido el lago. Era suficiente con estar allí, flotando en lo que antes había sido un desierto.

Emmett vio un barco grande y se dirigió hacia él. Por el momento, manejaría el bote y dejaría que Rosalie hiciera las fotos. Pero antes de marcharse haría alguna de las montañas. La textura era increíble, casi incongruente comparada con las aguas azules del lago.

Rosalie sacó la cámara sin ningún plan definido. Esperaba ver gente, quizá tomando el sol, jugando con los niños... pero lo que le interesó fue un perro sentado en cubierta, con las orejas al viento. Y llevaba un chaleco salvavidas.

—Da la vuelta, Emmett.

Rosalie esperó pacientemente hasta que consiguió el plano que quería. Había gente en el barco, pero no le interesaba. Sólo le interesaba el perrillo y su chaleco salvavidas. Estaba mirando el horizonte, tranquilo, feliz, dueño de sí mismo...

—¡Estupendo! —gritó, entusiasmada—. Esta foto merece la pena.

—¿Por qué no seguimos mirando? A lo mejor hay algo más interesante.

Trabajaron durante dos horas, cambiando de posición, yendo de un lado al otro del lago en busca de algo nuevo, algo que pudiera ser el tema de una buena fotografía.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, Emmett se puso de rodillas para fotografiar la montaña y la gente que, en lugar de bañarse, se dedicaba a pasear bajo el sol.

Mientras él trabajaba, Rosalie controlaba el timón. Y después de una mirada a su torso desnudo, decidió que era mejor concentrarse en el paisaje.

—¡Mira! —exclamó, señalando una especie de estanque separado del lago por un grupo de rocas—.Vamos a darnos un chapuzón.

Nada más detener el bote, se tiró de cabeza al agua sin quitarse siquiera la camiseta.

—¡El agua está fresquísima! ¡Vamos, Emmett! También tenemos derecho a divertirnos un rato.

En eso tenía razón. Pero mientras la observaba nadar entre las rocas, Emmett supo que sería un error. Sin embargo, se había dicho a sí mismo que era absurdo luchar contra la atracción que sentían. Y siguiendo esa lógica, se lanzó al agua.

—Es como abrir un regalo —dijo ella, nadando de espaldas—. Había un lago cerca de mi casa cuando era pequeña y yo prácticamente vivía en él durante todo el verano.

Emmett nadaba a su alrededor, pensativo. El agua era deliciosa, pero no conseguía relajarlo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que aliviar la tensión de otra forma.

—Estoy deseando llegar a Sedona para revelar las fotos. Y para dormir en una cama de verdad —siguió Rosalie.

—Pues no parece que tengas ningún problema para dormir.

Una de las cosas que había descubierto sobre Rosalie Hale era que podía dormir en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento.

—No es dormir, es despertar.

Y despertar cada mañana a unos centímetros de él, día tras día, ver la sombra de su barba, tan peligrosamente atractivo, ver sus bíceps... No, no podía negar que dormir a su lado a veces la ponía muy nerviosa.

—De vez en cuando podríamos dormir en un hotel. El presupuesto del viaje da para eso, ¿no? Un colchón, una ducha privada, ya sabes... En algunos campings lo de la ducha caliente es una ironía.

Emmett tuvo que sonreír. Tampoco a él le hacía gracia darse una ducha fría después de un día entero conduciendo y trabajando.

—¿Demasiado duro para usted, señorita Hale?

Ella dio una patada en el agua.

—De duro nada. Pero no me avergüenza decir que prefiero pasar un fin de semana en el hotel Beverly Wilshire que haciendo fuego con dos palitos. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también —sonrió Emmett, tirando de su trenza para hacerle una ahogadilla.

Aja, de modo que era capaz de jugar, pensó ella... Eso le gustaba.

—Soy una experta en juegos acuáticos —le advirtió.

—El agua te sienta muy bien.

¿Cuándo se había relajado? Había algo en ella... una serenidad, una naturalidad que lo tranquilizaba. Era una mujer con la que resultaba fácil estar, que parecía cómoda consigo misma y con lo que la rodeaba.

—A ti tampoco te sienta mal.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Rosalie lo observó, algo que había evitado hacer hasta entonces. Pero en el agua, con el sol sobre sus cabezas, quería disfrutar de ese momento.

Nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Ni siquiera parecía haber secretos en sus ojos. Era delgado, pero tenía unos bíceps poderosos.

—No te relajas lo suficiente, Emmett.

—¿No?

—No —sonrió Rosalie, flotando a su lado—. Y creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de ti, hay una buena persona.

—No es verdad.

—Está enterrada por ahí en alguna parte. Si dejas que te haga unas fotografías, la encontraré.

Le gustaba verla flotar en el agua; Rosalie Hale no desperdiciaba energía. Y estaba seguro de que si seguía flotando con los ojos cerrados durante cinco minutos se quedaría dormida.

—Podemos hacerlo los dos.

—Yo he decidido hacerlo cuando te conozca mejor.

—Pero necesitas mi cooperación, ¿no? —sonrió él, tirando de su pierna.

—La conseguiré —dijo Rosalie. Pero el contacto de su mano empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Y, aparentemente, a él también—. Empiezo a tener un poco de frío —murmuró, nadando hacia el bote.

Emmett esperó un momento. Daba igual qué dirección tomase con ella, siempre acababan en el mismo sitio. La deseaba, pero no sabía si podría lidiar con las consecuencias. Además, estaban peligrosamente cerca de hacerse amigos. Y eso no facilitaría las cosas para ninguno de los dos.

Lentamente, se acercó nadando al bote, pero Rosalie no estaba allí. Sorprendido, miró alrededor y la vio sentada sobre una roca.

Se había soltado la trenza y estaba peinándose. Tenía las piernas dobladas y la cabeza levantada hacia el sol. La camiseta se pegaba a sus curvas, pero parecía darle igual. Era el sol lo que buscaba, el calor, como antes había buscado el frescor del agua.

Emmett sacó su cámara y la colocó frente al objetivo. Por segunda vez, la sexualidad de Rosalie fue como una patada en el estómago. Él era un profesional, se recordó a sí mismo. Estaba haciendo una fotografía, nada más.

Pero cuando ella volvió la cabeza y Emmett vio sus ojos en primer plano sintió que la pasión lo embargaba. Se miraron durante un momento, alejados, pero irrevocablemente unidos. Hizo la fotografía sabiendo que era mucho más que eso.

Rosalie se acercó entonces al bote.

—No me has pedido permiso.

Levantando la mano, Emmett tocó su pelo. Estaba mojado y le llegaba casi por la cintura.

—Te deseo —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sintió que le temblaban las piernas, que un extraño calor la recorría de arriba abajo. Era un hombre duro, se recordó a sí misma. No daría nada, sólo pediría. Y, tarde o temprano, ella querría ambas cosas.

—Eso no es suficiente —murmuró—. La gente desea cosas: un coche nuevo, una televisión... Yo necesito algo más.

Sin decir una palabra, Emmett arrancó el motor del bote, preguntándose si podría dar algo más de lo que había ofrecido.

* * *

**hola chicas,... en el cap pasado casi no recibi comentarios... sera q ya no les gusta mucho la historia?**

**que les parecio este cap?'**

**espero sus comentarios!**

**gracias por leer.**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-vII-**_

* * *

Rosalie tenía una imagen muy romántica del cañón de Oak Creek y cuando volvió a verlo no se sintió decepcionada. Tenía toda la fuerza, todos los colores que recordaba.

Sabía que habría gente de acampada, pero nunca en campings grandes, más bien solitarios y desperdigados. Habría pescadores aficionados y profesionales en el río, con sus expresiones reconcentradas y sus anzuelos llenos de color, hogueras por la noche, café en tazas de metal...

Sí, merecía la pena parar allí para hacer fotografías.

Habían pensado quedarse allí tres días, trabajando y revelando. Rosalie estaba deseando empezar, pero antes irían a ver a Alice y su familia.

—Según el mapa, debería haber una carreterita por aquí...

Emmett también estaba deseando empezar a trabajar. Algunas de las fotografías que había hecho parecían pedirle a gritos que les diera vida. Necesitaba la concentración de un laboratorio de revelado, además. Necesitaba la soledad, la creatividad, tener el resultado en sus manos.

La fotografía de Rosalie sentada en la roca, peinándose. No quería pensar en ello, pero sabía que ésa sería la primera que iba a revelar.

Lo importante era que tendría el tiempo y la distancia que se había prometido a sí mismo. Cuando la dejase en casa de sus amigos podría ir a Sedona, alquilar un laboratorio y alojarse en un hotel.

Después de vivir con ella veinticuatro horas al día, necesitaba estar a solas para recuperar el control.

—Ahí está —dijo Rosalie entonces—. De verdad, no me puedo imaginar a Alice aquí. Es un sitio tan solitario, tan salvaje. Y ella es... bueno, muy elegante.

Emmett había conocido a muchas mujeres elegantes en su vida. Incluso vivió con una.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Se enamoró —contestó Rosalie—. Esa es la casa. ¡Qué maravilla!

Cristal y estilo. Eso le parecía. No era la mansión en la que habría imaginado a Alice, pero estaba segura de que su amiga era feliz. Había flores por todas partes; unas flores de color naranja que no sabría identificar. La hierba era de un verde fuerte, los árboles llenos de hojas.

En la puerta había dos coches, un Jeep lleno de polvo y un coche grande de color crema, antiguo, precioso. Incluso pegaba con el paisaje.

Cuando Emmett detuvo la furgoneta, una cosa gris salió corriendo de la casa.

—Ése debe de ser Santanas —dijo Rosalie, sin abrir la puerta.

Fascinado, Emmett observaba al animal.

—Parece un lobo.

—Sí, pero Alice me ha dicho que es muy bueno.

—Muy bien. Sal tú primero.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar.

—Perrito bonito —murmuró, abriendo la puerta—. Hola, Santanas. Eres muy bueno, ¿verdad?

—Leí en algún sitio que Whitlock criaba lobos —dijo Emmett entonces.

—Sí, seguro... —Rosalie había estirado la mano para que Santanas la oliera, pero debió de gustarle tanto que se lanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo.

Emmett saltó de la furgoneta como un rayo, pero aún no había dado la vuelta cuando oyó la voz de una niña:

—¡Santanas! Déjala en paz, bruto. No puedes ir tirando a la gente al suelo.

El perro se tumbó al lado de Rosalie, poniendo cara de inocente.

—Te pide perdón —dijo la niña—. Es que se pone muy nervioso cuando tenemos visita. ¿Tú eres Rosalie?

—La misma.

—Qué nombre más raro. Pensé que tú también serías rara, pero no lo eres. Hola, yo soy Allisson.

—Hola, Allisson. Él es Emmett Cullen.

—Hola.

Emmett habría querido regañarla por no controlar a su perro, pero no pudo hacerlo. La niña tenía unos ojos oscuros muy serios, muy brillantes.

Una rompecorazones. Con diez años más los rompería todos.

—Siento mucho que Santanas te haya tirado al suelo —dijo ella entonces, con expresión arrepentida—. No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—No. Claro que no.

—¿Se lo vas a contar a mi padre?

—Si no quieres, no —sonrió Rosalie.

—Es que se enfada cuando Santanas se pone así de tonto —rió la niña, mostrando un aparato en los dientes.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Genial. Voy a decirles que habéis llegado.

Allisson salió corriendo con Santanas detrás de ella.

—Bueno, parece que la vida de Alice no es tan aburrida como yo creía —sonrió Rosalie.

Emmett alargó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se había asustado. Se había asustado de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y todo porque un perro había tirado a su compañera de trabajo al suelo.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—No, qué va —contestó ella, sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

No debía mirarla de esa forma, pensó. Como si le importase de verdad. Pero Rosalie habría deseado que la mirase así siempre. Y que tocase su brazo como lo estaba haciendo.

—Estoy bien —repitió, pero le salió casi como un suspiro.

—Ese perro debe de pesar más de cincuenta kilos.

—No quería hacerme daño.

¿Por qué estaban hablando de un perro cuando no había nada más importante que él y ella?

—Lo siento —dijo Emmett entonces, acariciando su brazo—. Debería haber bajado yo de la furgoneta, en lugar de hacer el tonto.

Si le hubiera hecho daño... Habría querido besarla en aquel momento, inmediatamente, cuando estaba pensando sólo en ella y no en las razones por las que no debería hacerlo.

—Da igual —murmuró Rosalie. Estaban muy cerca, más cerca que antes. ¿Cómo había pasado?

De la casa llegaron entonces unos ladridos y los dos se apartaron, incómodos y sorprendidos a la vez.

—¡Rosalie! —Alice salió corriendo a su encuentro.

—¡Alice!

Rosalie corrió hacia su amiga, o salió huyendo, no estaba segura. Pero sabía que en aquel momento necesitaba separarse de Emmett.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Se abrazaron y Alice miró al hombre que permanecía al lado de la furgoneta. Su primera impresión fue que no quería acercarse... ¿en qué lío se había metido su amiga?

—Deja que te mire... —dijo Rosalie. El rostro elegante, el pelo bien cortado, eran los mismos de siempre. Pero Alice no era la misma. Rosalie lo vio antes de fijarse en su abultado vientre—. Eres feliz. Se te nota. ¿Ningún pesar?

—Ninguno —sonrió Alice. Rosalie estaba como siempre: saludable, guapa. Como siempre... pero con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos—. ¿Y tú?

—Las cosas me van bien. Pero te echo de menos.

Alice tomó a su amiga por la cintura. Si había algún problema, se enteraría tarde o temprano.

—Vamos dentro. Jasper y Allisson están haciendo té helado.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Emmett?

El se movía, pensó Alice, como un hombre acostumbrado a comprobar cuidadosamente el camino.

—Emmett Cullen, te presento a Alice Brando... Alice Brando Whitlock —se corrigió Rosalie—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella foto que compré con el dinero que había ahorrado para un coche?

—Sí, claro. Yo te dije que estabas loca —sonrió Alice, estrechando su mano—. Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen...

—Emmett.

—Emmett —sonrió ella—. Rosalie siempre ha admirado tu trabajo.

—Pero tú no —dijo él.

—Lo encuentro un poco duro, pero siempre interesante. Además, Rosalie es la experta, no yo.

—Entonces te habrá dicho que no hacemos fotografías para expertos.

Alice asintió. Su apretón de manos era firme, no suave, pero tampoco cruel. Como sus ojos.

—Venga, vamos dentro.

Emmett habría querido dejar a Rosalie allí y marcharse a Sedona, pero sería una grosería rechazar la invitación.

—Papá, si no le pones más azúcar sabe horrible.

Cuando entraban en la cocina vieron a Allisson en jarras, observando a su padre.

—No todo el mundo quiere llenarse las arterias de azúcar como tú.

—Yo sí —sonrió Rosalie.

Las novelas de Jasper Whitlock le parecían brillantes, aunque a menudo lo maldecía por mantenerla despierta hasta las tantas. Y tenía el aspecto de un hombre sobre el que habrían escrito las hermanas Bronte: fuerte, alto, serio. Pero sobre todo, era el hombre que amaba a su amiga.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Rosalie —sonrió él, abrazándola—. ¿Tú no engordas nunca?

—Lo intento. Jasper, te presento a Emmett Cullen.

Jasper estrechó la mano del recién llegado.

—Conozco tu trabajo. Es muy bueno.

—Gracias. Yo diría lo mismo de ti.

—Tu última novela me ha tenido paranoica durante semanas. No me atrevía a bajar al sótano —rió Rosalie.

Jasper sonrió, encantado.

—Gracias.

—La verdad, esperaba que tu casa estuviera llena de telarañas.

—¿Decepcionada?

—Aliviada.

Riendo, Alice los sentó a todos frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué tal va el fotorreportaje?

—Bien —contestó Rosalie. Pero Alice se percató de que no miraba a Emmett—. Muy bien, incluso. Pero lo sabremos seguro cuando revelemos las fotos que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Tenemos que ir a Sedona para alquilar un laboratorio de revelado...

—¿No vais a quedaros aquí?

—Alice, quería verte, no venir a molestar. Sé que estáis terminando dos libros y Emmett y yo estaremos hasta las orejas de trabajo...

—¿Cómo vas a visitarme si estás en Sedona? —protestó Alice—. Te echo de menos... tienes que quedarte unos días y no se hable más. Además, a las mujeres embarazadas hay que mimarlas.

—Tienes que quedarte —intervino Jasper—. Puede que ésta sea nuestra última oportunidad de tener algún tiempo libre.

—Es que tengo mucho trabajo...

—Sedona está muy cerca de aquí —la interrumpió Emmett—. Alquilaremos un coche para que puedas ir y venir.

Jasper estudió al hombre que estaba frente a él. «Tenso», pensó. «Intenso». En absoluto la clase de hombre que habría imaginado para la alegre y tranquila Rosalie, pero él no estaba allí para juzgar a nadie. Lo suyo era observar. Lo que había entre ellos era evidente. Y su miedo a aceptarlo evidente también.

—La invitación es para los dos.

Emmett iba a rechazarla de inmediato, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper entendió lo que estaba pensando.

«Yo también he pasado por eso», parecía decir. «Puedes salir corriendo, pero no valdrá de nada».

Emmett lo entendió como un reto.

—Me encantaría quedarme —dijo entonces.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-VIII-**_

* * *

Alice estaba mirando las fotografías mientras Rosalie paseaba de un lado al otro del porche, a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué te parecen?

—Aún no he terminado de mirarlas.

Rosalie abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Su trabajo no acostumbraba a ponerla nerviosa. Sabía que sus fotografías eran buenas. ¿No había puesto su corazón en ellas?

«Más que buenas», se dijo a sí misma, mientras sacaba una chocolatina del bolsillo. Eran de las mejores que había hecho en su vida. Quizá por la competencia, pensó. Quizá para darle en las narices a Emmett después de algunos de sus comentarios.

No quería admitir que era una competición, pero lo era. Y quería ganar.

Emmett y ella vivían en la misma casa y trabajaban en el mismo laboratorio, pero apenas se veían. Quizá funcionaba tan bien porque los dos jugaban al mismo juego: el escondite, pero sin buscarse el uno al otro. Y al día siguiente estarían de vuelta en la carretera.

Estaba deseando reanudar el viaje, aunque lo temía. Pero ella era una persona amistosa, siempre lo había sido. ¿Por qué no podía serlo con Emmett?

—Bueno...

Rosalie se volvió.

—¿Qué te parecen?

—Siempre he admirado tu trabajo...

—¿Pero?

—Pero éstas son las mejores —sonrió Alice—. Las mejores fotografías que has hecho nunca.

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Nervios? Sí, estaba nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que habrá razones técnicas...

—¿Por qué?

Alice eligió una fotografía.

—Ésta de la señora en la playa con la niña... no sé, a lo mejor es porque estoy embarazada, pero me hace pensar en el niño que estoy esperando. También me hace pensar que me haré vieja, pero no tanto como para dejar de soñar. Esta fotografía es buena porque es sencilla, porque está llena de emoción. Y ésta...

Alice buscó entre las fotografías hasta que encontró la del obrero en la carretera.

—Sudor, determinación, esfuerzo, honestidad. Sólo con mirarlo sabes que este hombre cree en su trabajo. Y ésta, la de los adolescentes tomando el helado... me hace pensar en la juventud antes de los inevitables cambios que llegan con la madurez. Y el perro... —rió Alice—. Tan orgulloso, tan humano con su chaleco salvavidas. Parece el dueño del barco.

Rosalie permaneció en silencio.

—Cada una de estas fotografías cuenta una historia. ¿No es ése el propósito?

—Sí. Ése es el propósito.

—Si las fotos de Emmett son igual de buenas haréis un reportaje fabuloso.

—Lo serán —murmuró Rosalie—. He visto algunos de sus negativos en el laboratorio. Son increíbles.

Alice levantó una ceja al ver la expresión de su amiga mientras devoraba una chocolatina.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—¿Qué? Ah, no, no. Su trabajo es su trabajo. No habría aceptado trabajar con él si no lo admirase.

—¿Y cuál es el pRoycelema entonces?

—No sé, Alice. Es que es tan... perfecto.

—¿De verdad?

—Siempre sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Cuando se despierta por la mañana es totalmente coherente, no se pierde en la carretera... hasta hace buen café.

—Cualquiera lo detestaría por eso —sonrió Alice.

—Es frustrante.

—El amor lo es a veces. Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Rosalie, genuinamente sorprendida—. Por favor, espero tener más sentido común. Ni siquiera me cae bien.

—Rosalie, eres mi amiga...

—¿Y?

—He visto cómo os miráis, cómo intentáis no rozaros a toda costa. ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé.

—Cuéntamelo.

Rosalie dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Me siento atraída por él —admitió—. Es diferente de cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido. Es distante, remoto, brusco. Y a mí lo que me gusta es divertirme. Mucho.

—Las relaciones personales son algo más que diversión.

—Yo no estoy buscando una relación. Yo salgo con tíos para ir a bailar, para ir al cine... Lo último que necesito es la tensión de una relación amorosa.

—Si no te conociera, diría que eso es una frivolidad.

—Posiblemente. A lo mejor soy una frívola.

—No, no lo eres —sonrió Alice, señalando las fotografías.

—Ése es mi trabajo —empezó a decir Rosalie. Pero no siguió. Alice la conocía demasiado bien—. No quiero una relación. He pasado por eso y se me da fatal.

—¿Sigues culpándote a ti misma por lo que pasó con Royce?

—La culpa fue mía... No se me da bien ser la esposa de nadie.

—No se te daba bien ser la esposa de Royce —la corrigió Alice—. Allisson tiene una amiga cuya madre es fabulosa. Tiene la casa como una patena, hace mermelada casera, es la presidenta de la asociación de padres... Esa mujer puede tomar un trozo de papel charol y convertirlo en una obra de arte. Es encantadora y yo la admiro mucho, pero si Jasper hubiera querido eso de mí, no estaría casada con él.

—Jasper es especial —murmuró Rosalie.

—Y tú sabes que yo estuve a punto de no dar el paso... porque me daba miedo mantener una relación seria.

—No es una cuestión de miedo —se encogió Rosalie de hombros—. Es más... es que no tengo energía para eso.

—Recuerda con quién estás hablando, cariño.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno. A lo mejor también es un poco de miedo. Una relación es una cosa muy difícil. Las aventuras son fáciles. Pero una aventura con un hombre como Emmett tendría unas repercusiones tremendas. Sería una complicación absurda.

Eso sonaba bien. ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar con tanta claridad?

—¿Por qué?

—No es un hombre fácil, Alice. Tiene sus propios demonios y no sé si los compartiría conmigo... o si yo querría que los compartiera.

—Se hace el duro —comentó su amiga—. Pero lo he visto con Allisson. Es un hombre amable...

—Cuando quiere, supongo.

—¡La cena está lista! —gritó Allisson entonces—. Emmett y yo hemos hecho espaguetis.

Durante la cena, Rosalie observó a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo. Como Alice, también ella se había fijado en lo bien que se llevaba con Allisson. Era afecto, no tolerancia. Le resultaba sorprendente que Emmett Cullen pudiera dar su afecto tan rápidamente, sin restricciones.

Quizá si ella fuera una niña de doce años con un aparato en los dientes... Pero ella no quería el afecto de Emmett. Su respeto sí.

Rosalie suspiró. Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Ella quería mucho más.

Era la última noche de relajación antes de emprender el viaje. En el porche, vieron salir las primeras estrellas y escucharon los primeros sonidos de la noche. A esa hora al día siguiente, Emmett y ella estarían en Colorado.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el balancín, con Allisson sobre las piernas de su padre. Emmett estaba en una tumbona, relajado y un poco cansado después de varias horas de trabajo en el laboratorio. Pero mientras charlaba amigablemente con los Whitlock se dio cuenta de que necesitaba aquella visita casi más que Rosalie.

Él había tenido una infancia sencilla, alegre. Las cosas que le pasaron de adulto habían hecho que lo olvidase. Ahora, sin darse cuenta, lo estaba recordando.

Rosalie estaba sentada en el primer escalón del porche, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla. Se unía a la conversación o se quedaba callada mirando las estrellas, según le apeteciera. Pero no hablaban de nada importante.

Una polilla batía las alas cerca del farol de la puerta, los grillos lanzaban sus cantos y la brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, creando su propia conversación.

Le gustaba ver cómo Jasper pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Alice. Aunque hablaba con Emmett, acariciaba suavemente el pelo de su amiga y, de vez en cuando, levantaba la otra mano para tocarle el vientre.

Incapaz de resistirse, Rosalie se levantó y volvió poco después al porche cámara en mano.

—Rosalie va a hacernos una fotografía —dijo Allisson.

—No poséis. Seguid hablando, como si yo no estuviera aquí. No sé cómo no lo había visto antes...

—Deja que te eche una mano —dijo Emmett.

Rosalie levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le ofrecía que trabajasen juntos. Que fuese un gesto hacia ella o por afecto hacia Allisson, daba igual. En lugar de decir que no, Rosalie le dio el fotómetro.

—Dame la lectura.

Trabajaron juntos como si llevaran años haciéndolo. Otra sorpresa para los dos.

—Perfecto —murmuró Rosalie, ajustando el objetivo.

Si estaba buscando una perezosa noche de verano y una familia feliz, lo había conseguido.

—¿Qué quieres, Allisson, un hermanito o una hermanita? —preguntó Emmett, cuando llegó su turno de usar la cámara.

—Pues... —la niña alargó la mano para tocar el vientre de Alice y ella apretó la mano de la niña—. Un hermanito. Mi prima dice que una hermana es un rollo.

Mientras Allisson hablaba, Alice apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y Jasper acarició su pelo. Sin saber por qué, ese gesto hizo que Rosalie se emocionara.

¿Siempre había querido eso? ¿Era eso lo que quería todo el mundo? ¿La cercanía, la felicidad que iba unida al compromiso y la intimidad? ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello ahora, cuando sus sentimientos por Emmett la tenían de los nervios?

Una relación. No una de las que se había permitido hasta el momento, sino una relación sólida, seria. Eso era lo que veía a través del objetivo. Era lo que necesitaba ella misma.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Os enviaré una copia en cuanto las revele.

Estaba temblando. Y Emmett estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notarlo.

—Yo subiré el trípode a la habitación.

Rosalie se volvió para decir que no, pero él ya estaba entrando en la casa.

—Voy a hacer la maleta. Emmett quiere que salgamos de aquí a una hora civilizada.

Cuando Rosalie entró en la casa, Alice levantó la cabeza para mirar a su marido.

—Tarde o temprano se aclararán —murmuró Jasper.

—Eso espero.

Emmett llevó el equipo al dormitorio de Rosalie y la esperó.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Estás temblando.

—Estoy cansada —contestó ella.

Era cierto. Estaba cansada de que sus emociones la sorprendiesen de esa forma.

—No juegues conmigo, Rosalie. Jugar se me da mejor que a ti.

Genial. ¿Sabría Emmett cuánto deseaba que la abrazase en aquel momento?

—No te pases.

Él alargó la mano para acariciar su cara.

—Dime qué te pasa.

—No me pasa nada.

—Dímelo.

—No —murmuró ella.

—Muy bien.

Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Era lo mejor. Si ella hubiera hecho un movimiento, si se hubiera acercado, no habría podido dejar de abrazarla.

—Deberías irte a dormir. Saldremos a las siete de la mañana.

—Muy bien.

—Por cierto, he visto tus fotografías. Son extraordinarias.

Rosalie sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no supo qué hacer. ¿Desde cuándo lloraba porque alguien admirase su trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo temblaba cuando una fotografía parecía hablarle personalmente?

Apretando los labios, se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias.

Emmett no dijo nada. Cerró la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-IX-**_

* * *

Cuando llegaron al estado de Colorado, Rosalie empezaba a sentirse un poco más ella misma.

Los días que habían pasado en el cañón le dejaron demasiado tiempo para pensar, se decía. Y a veces eso podía ser agotador.

Al menos se había convencido a sí misma de eso cuando Emmett y ella subieron a la furgoneta por la mañana.

No estaban buscando ciudades grandes, sino pueblos pequeños, irreconocibles, ranchos familiares. Familias que trabajaban juntas arreglando cercas y moviendo el ganado; la verdadera cara de América. Para ellos, el verano era una estación de trabajo duro para soportar los rigores del invierno. No todo era diversión, desde luego. Había emigrantes recogiendo fruta o verduras, gente con rostros serios para quienes el verano no era una estación de arena y playa.

Eligieron un pueblo llamado Antonito y Rosalie se puso en contacto con el propietario de un rancho ganadero llamado Bar T. Rosalie había imaginado a los vaqueros rodeando al ganado, lanzando gritos como en las películas, pero no era nada de eso.

Lo que se encontró fue el olor de la carne quemada cuando marcaban al ganado y la sangre cuando castraban a los toros.

Angustiada, Rosalie decidió que ella era una chica de ciudad. Aquello no era lo suyo.

Pero consiguieron las fotografías que querían. Vaqueros con pañuelos de colores en la cabeza y espuelas. Algunos se reían, otros lanzaban maldiciones. Y todos trabajaban.

Aprendió lo que era trabajar de verdad viéndolos sudar. El sudor de un caballo tenía un olor poderoso y se mezclaba con el de los hombres.

Rosalie consiguió una fotografía estupenda de un vaquero joven, pero con la cara marcada por el viento y la nieve. Llevaba la camisa manchada de sudor, las botas llenas de polvo. Con el sombrero echado hacia atrás y un pañuelo atado al cuello, estaba sentado sobre una cerca, tomando una cerveza.

Le pareció que cuando se imprimiera la foto casi podría verse la nuez del chico subiendo y bajando. Y todas las mujeres que vieran esa fotografía se enamorarían de él, seguro. Él era la mística del Oeste, el caballero de brillante armadura, el sueño de todas las chicas. Conseguir esa fotografía casi compensaba haberse perdido el almuerzo después de soportar el marcado de las reses.

Había visto a Emmett trabajando y sabía que sus fotografías serían duras, detalladas, más gráficas. Pero también lo había visto retratar a un chico de once o doce años montando su primer caballo, con la inocencia y la alegría de un niño.

Eso lo acercaba a él. Eso y otras cosas.

Él no había hecho ningún comentario cuando Rosalie se puso pálida al ver cómo marcaban a los animales. No dijo nada cuando se sentó a la sombra de un árbol hasta que su estómago se calmó un poco y pudo controlar las náuseas.

Y tampoco dijo nada mientras le ofrecía un refresco.

Aquella noche acamparon en el rancho Bar T.

Emmett le había dejado su espacio desde que salieron de Arizona porque Rosalie parecía necesitarlo. Curiosamente, él no lo necesitaba.

Al principio, siempre era Rosalie quien empezaba las conversaciones cuando él habría estado encantado de conducir en silencio. Ahora era él quien quería hablar, oírla reír, ver cómo movía las manos mientras hablaba. O ver cómo se estiraba en el asiento cuando quería dormir.

Algo indefinible había cambiado en su relación desde que salieron de Oak Creek. Rosalie se había vuelto distante cuando antes era demasiado abierta. Y Emmett descubrió que deseaba su compañía, que deseaba su amistad.

Era un cambio que no entendía. Pero en cualquier caso, no los había acercado. Todo lo contrario.

Emmett había elegido un espacio abierto cerca del río para acampar y Rosalie suspiró, encantada.

—Voy a lavarme un poco —murmuró. Estaba casi tan sucia como los vaqueros. Y seguramente olería igual que los caballos—. Aunque el agua estará helada.

—Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo —contestó Emmett, abriendo un bote de cerveza.

El sol estaba poniéndose y Rosalie se apresuró.

Sabía que aunque de día hacía mucho calor, en cuanto se ponía el sol empezaba a hacer frío. Y no quería estar mojada y desnuda cuando se hiciera de noche.

No se molestó en mirar alrededor mientras se quitaba la camisa. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos del rancho como para saber que ninguno de los vaqueros se acercaría al río. Emmett y ella ya habían acordado que el baño era privado sin tener que hablar del asunto.

En aquel momento, pensó Rosalie mientras se quitaba los pantalones, los vaqueros del rancho BarT estarían cenando carne con patatas. Y pan con mantequilla. Se lo merecían después de un duro día de trabajo. Y ella también. Aunque tendría que contentarse con un par de sandwiches y una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Delgada, alta y desnuda, Rosalie respiró profundamente el olor a pino. Incluso una chica de ciudad como ella podía disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Sonriendo, se metió hasta las rodillas en el río y empezó a lavarse. Curiosamente, no le importaba tanto que el agua estuviera fría. Aquel viaje por América estaba dejando una marca. Y se alegraba. Le gustaba hacerse fuerte.

Nadie quería quedarse siempre en el mismo sitio, pensó. Si su forma de ver la vida cambiaba con aquel viaje, mejor. El encargo estaba dándole algo más que una oportunidad de publicar en una revista famosa al lado de un fotógrafo famoso. Le estaba dando experiencias. Además, ella se había hecho fotógrafa para ver cosas, para entenderlas.

Sin embargo, no entendía a Emmett. No lo entendía mejor que cuando salieron de Los Ángeles. ¿Lo había intentado? En cierto modo, pensó, pasándose el jabón por los brazos. Hasta que lo que veía, lo que entendía, empezó a afectarla demasiado. Entonces dio marcha atrás.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero así era. Rosalie tembló al sentir el agua fría cayendo por su cuerpo. Ella también tenía sus fobias, sus miedos. Y tenía derecho.

Si estaba en un cruce de carreteras y debía elegir entre una llena de baches y otra asfaltada, elegiría la asfaltada. Quizá era menos admirable, pero tenía la impresión de que uno siempre acababa en el mismo sitio y gastando menos energía. Emmett Cullen era una carretera llena de baches.

En cualquier caso, no era sólo ella quien debía elegir. Podrían tener una aventura, un encuentro físicamente satisfactorio. Eso funcionaba para mucha gente, pero...

Emmett no quería una relación con ella. Y Rosalie tampoco. Se sentía atraído, como ella, pero no le ofrecía nada más. Si lo hiciera...

Rosalie decidió pensar en otra cosa. Las especulaciones de ese tipo no llevaban a nada bueno.

Lo importante era que volvía a sentirse ella misma. Estaba contenta con el trabajo que había hecho desde que salieron de Arizona y deseando llegar a Kansas. El fotorreportaje era lo más importante.

Campos de trigo y tornados, pensó, con una sonrisa en los labios. El Mago de Oz. Eso era Kansas para ella. Pero también deseaba fotografiar la realidad. Empezaba a disfrutar viendo cómo sus ideas preconcebidas se caían a pedazos.

Pero eso sería al día siguiente. Por el momento era de noche y se estaba quedando helada.

Saltando sobre las piedras, salió del río y se puso una camisa de franela. Luego se inclinó para buscar la toalla... y fue entonces cuando vio los ojos.

Se quedó inmóvil. Y entonces vio algo más que unos ojos amarillos observándola en la oscuridad. Vio unos dientes afilados.

Rosalie dio un paso atrás, tropezó con sus vaqueros y, asustada, lanzó un grito que seguramente habrían oído en el pueblo.

Emmett estaba sentado frente a la hoguera y se levantó de un salto. Lo había pasado bien aquel día. Siempre había admirado la camaradería de la gente que trabajaba al aire libre.

Él necesitaba la ciudad; la llevaba en la sangre. En general, prefería no conocer a nadie, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba volver a las raíces.

Se daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a oxidarse. Los retos de sus primeros años como fotógrafo habían desaparecido por decisión propia. No le apetecía arriesgar la vida para hacer una fotografía. Pero quizá se había vuelto demasiado complaciente.

Aquel encargo le había dado la oportunidad de explorarse a sí mismo... y a Rosalie. No era tan tranquila, tan relajada como le había parecido al principio. Aun así, eran completamente diferentes. Estaba empezando a conocerla. Poco a poco.

Era sensible, emocional y buena persona. Se sentía cómoda consigo misma, le resultaba fácil pasarlo bien, era simpática...

Y la deseaba porque era diferente a pesar de ello. No poder tocarla teniéndola tan cerca estaba siendo una tortura. Sobre todo, después de aquel beso en la hierba. Aquel beso lleno de promesas.

Emmett tiró el cigarrillo a la hoguera. No perdería el control, pero eso no significaba que tarde o temprano no se convirtieran en amantes. Tenía que pasar, así de sencillo. Sencillamente, esperaría hasta que ella tomara la decisión. Mientras él sujetara las riendas, no perdería la cabeza...

Cuando oyó el grito, una docena de imágenes terribles pasaron por su cabeza. Imágenes que había visto, que había vivido, imágenes que sólo alguien que las hubiera sufrido podría conjurar. Emmett saltó de la silla antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que sólo eran recuerdos.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del río, Rosalie estaba levantándose del suelo y, ciega de miedo, se chocó contra él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Rosalie, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Me he asustado... he salido corriendo... —murmuró ella, apretándose contra su pecho—. Qué susto, Emmett.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha asustado?

—Un gato.

Él la miró, muy serio. Su miedo se había convertido en furia.

—¡Maldita sea, Rosalie! Gritar así por un gato...

—No era un gato doméstico —lo interrumpió ella—. Era uno de esos... no sé cómo se llaman. Tengo que sentarme —murmuró Rosalie entonces, dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

—¿Un gato salvaje?

—Sí, algo así. Un lince, un gato salvaje. Era enorme.

Había sentido miedo muchas veces en su vida, pero no recordaba haberse llevado un susto como aquél. Estaba temblando y tenía el corazón en la garganta.

—Estaba ahí, mirándome con esos ojos amarillos, con la boca abierta. Pensé que iba a saltar sobre mí. Y tenía unos dientes... enormes.

—Ha desaparecido —murmuró Emmett, mirando alrededor—. Seguramente lo has asustado con ese alarido.

La furia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Debería haber sabido que Rosalie Hale no se pondrían a gritar por un gato, que no se asustaría de una simple sombra. Ella no era así.

—Seguramente ahora mismo estará en Kansas, muerto de miedo.

Rosalie asintió, pero tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Sólo necesito un minuto para calmarme.

—Perdona, no debería haberte hablado así...

—No te preocupes, da igual.

Podían oír el ruido del agua y, por un momento, Emmett recordó el porche de los Whitlock, el retrato de la familia en el balancín. Y cuando le pasó a Rosalie un brazo por los hombros, sintió cierta felicidad.

Sobre sus cabezas pasó un halcón moviendo las alas y Rosalie dio un respingo.

—Tranquila, no es nada.

Fue entonces cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada bajo la camisa.

Al ver el cuerpo delgado bajo la fina tela la dicha que había sentido un segundo antes se convirtió en algo muy diferente. Un deseo, descubrió en ese momento, que era exclusivamente para ella. No lo habría sentido por otra mujer con un rostro bonito, un cuerpo deseable. Sólo por Rosalie.

—Deberíamos volver al campamento... —cuando levantó la cabeza vio que la cara de Emmett estaba al lado de la suya. Y en sus ojos vio lo que sentía. Pero cuando iba a hablar, él negó con la cabeza.

Nada de palabras. Sólo el deseo, sólo los sentimientos. Quería eso con ella. Y cuando buscó su boca, no le dio otra opción que desearlo también.

¿Dulzura? ¿De dónde había salido y cómo podía apartarse? Llevaban juntos casi un mes, pero nunca habría sospechado que Emmett Cullen era un hombre dulce. Y tampoco sabía cuánto necesitaba encontrarla.

Sus labios eran exigentes, pero la besaba despacio, suavemente, tomándose su tiempo. Sintió sus manos, duras y fuertes, sobre su piel, pero suspiró de placer, no como protesta. Quería que la tocase, lo había esperado. Y ya no podía negárselo a sí misma.

Emmett sabía que sería así: suave, tierna. Lo había imaginado cien veces. Y no había olvidado su sabor. Cien veces intentó no recordarlo.

Aquella vez no olía a perfume, olía al agua del río, al fresco de la noche. Podía enterrar la cara en su cuello y respirar el olor del verano en la piel de aquella mujer.

Era una tortura exquisita, irresistible. Rosalie quería que siguiera, que no terminase nunca. Se apretó contra él, disfrutando de la dureza del cuerpo masculino, el roce de los vaqueros sobre sus piernas desnudas.

Podía oler el día de trabajo en su piel, el rastro suave de sudor. Y eso la excitaba. Como la excitaba recordar sus poderosos bíceps cuando lo vio subiéndose a la cerca para hacer una fotografía. Recordaba exactamente su postura, aunque sólo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Quería su fuerza. No los músculos, sino la fuerza interior que le había permitido sobrevivir después de haber vivido tanto.

Sin embargo, ¿no era esa misma fuerza interior la que lo separaba emocionalmente de los demás? Excitada, embriagada por los besos del hombre, Rosalie intentó encontrar la respuesta.

El deseo no era suficiente. ¿No le había dicho eso ella misma? Pero lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se derretía de deseo por él. Pero eso no era suficiente. Ojalá lo fuera.

—Emmett...

Cuando intentó hablar, él la interrumpió con otro tórrido beso.

Ella quería dejarse interrumpir, quería que la convenciese de que el deseo era suficiente. Lo deseaba en cuerpo y alma. Pero las preguntas seguían allí.

—Emmett...

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dijo él. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, tan oscuros que casi le daban miedo—. Quiero sentir tu piel, sentir los latidos de tu corazón, mirarte.

Lo había dicho en voz baja, con aparente tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión. Y más que la pasión y la exigencia de sus ojos, sus palabras la asustaron.

—No estoy preparada para esto.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me deseas?

—No —contestó ella, abrochándose la camisa. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto frío?—. No, mentir sería una bobada.

—Y también lo es apartarse de algo que deseamos los dos.

—No puedo ser lógica sobre esto, Emmett. No puedo pensar ahora... no puedo decidir cada paso que doy, como haces tú. Si pudiera sería diferente, pero yo sólo puedo fiarme de mi instinto.

Después de decir eso, se levantó. Y cuando miró a Emmett vio que había recuperado el control.

—¿Y?

—Y el instinto me dice que necesito más tiempo —contestó ella, con sinceridad—. Quizá quiero que pase, Emmett. Quizá me da miedo desearte tanto.

A él no le gustaba que usara la palabra «miedo». Lo hacía sentir responsable, culpable. A la defensiva.

—No tengo intención de hacerte daño.

Rosalie respiró profundamente. Lo supiera o no, Emmett le había dado la distancia que necesitaba.

—Pero lo harías de todas formas, aunque no quisieras. Y mí me dan miedo las heridas, ¿sabes? A lo mejor soy una cobarde, pero... Emmett, nos quedan dos meses en la carretera y no puedo pasarlos con los nervios de punta por tu culpa. El instinto me dice que sería así.

Rosalie sabía cómo acorralar a un hombre, pensó él. Sólo tuvo que decir unas palabras para recordarle lo que era sentirse responsable de otra persona.

—Vuelve a la furgoneta —murmuró, quitándose la camisa—. Yo voy a lavarme un poco.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor. No tenía nada que añadir. De modo que, en lugar de hablar, siguió el camino iluminado por la luz de la luna hasta la furgoneta


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-X-**_

* * *

Campos de trigo. Las ideas preconcebidas de Rosalie se vieron confirmadas cuando llegaron al estado de Kansas.

Enormes campos de trigo aún verdes. Inmensos. Color, textura, forma. También había pueblos, claro. Y ciudades con modernos edificios y mansiones elegantes, pero viendo los campos de trigo, el granero de América en contraste con el cielo azul, Rosalie lo veía todo.

Algunos habrían encontrado el paisaje monótono, pero ella no. Aquélla era otra experiencia nueva para una chica de ciudad.

Nada de montañas, nada de rascacielos, nada de autopistas gigantescas. En Kansas había espacio, tan emocionante como el terreno de Arizona, pero más tranquilo, más sereno.

En los campos de trigo y maíz, Rosalie veía el corazón del país. No siempre era una escena idílica. Había insectos, polvo, tractores, la gente trabajando con las manos...

En la ciudad se trabajaba con energía. Pero el horario de las granjas haría que un ejecutivo se desmayase. Año tras año, el granjero le daba todo a la tierra y esperaba que la tierra se lo devolviese.

Con el ángulo y el objetivo adecuados, podía fotografiar un campo de trigo y hacer que pareciese interminable. Por la noche tenían un aspecto sereno. Sólo era hierba, después de todo, sólo granos esperando ser recolectados, molidos. Pero el grano tenía una vida, una belleza propia.

Y Rosalie quería mostrar esa belleza.

Emmett veía en la tierra la dependencia del hombre. El granjero estaba irrevocablemente atado a su granja. Era a la vez su libertad y su prisión. El hombre que conducía un tractor bajo el sol de Kansas, cubierto de sudor, delgado por años de duro trabajo, dependía de la tierra tanto como la tierra dependía de él. Sin los hombres, el trigo se echaría a perder, sin el trigo el hombre moriría. Eso era lo que Emmett quería retratar.

Sin embargo, quizá por primera vez desde que salieron de Los Angeles, Rosalie y él trabajaron juntos. Quizá no se daban cuenta todavía, pero sus sentimientos, sus percepciones y sus deseos los acercaban cada vez más.

¿Cómo vería Rosalie esa o aquella escena? ¿Qué pensaría Emmett de este ángulo? Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a hacer cosas para mejorar el resultado final: competir y consultarse.

Pasaron el día en Dodge City, donde estaban celebrando el Cuatro de Julio en lo que antes había sido una salvaje ciudad del Oeste. Rosalie pensó en Wyatt Earp, en Doc Holliday, en los desesperados que atravesaban la ciudad, en los forajidos de leyenda.

Todo estaba allí. Le preguntó a Emmett su opinión sobre el mejor ángulo para fotografiar un caballo y él le pidió consejo para capturar el rostro de una de las majorettes que recorrían la ciudad.

Sus fotografías, naturalmente, eran distintas. Emmett buscaba una mirada general mientras Rosalie quería las reacciones individuales. Pero trabajaban uno al lado del otro.

Los sentimientos de Rosalie por Emmett se hacían cada día más complejos, más personales. Cuándo había empezado el cambio, no lo sabía. Pero como su trabajo era el resultado directo de sus emociones, las fotografías empezaban a ser más complejas, reflejando la intimidad con Emmett, el viaje, aquellos nuevos sentimientos...

Su visión del mismo campo de trigo podía ser diferente, pero Rosalie quería que cuando el editor las pusiera una al lado de la otra, ambas tuvieran el mismo impacto.

Ella nunca había sido una persona agresiva. No era su estilo. Pero Emmett había despertado el deseo de competir, de mejorar como fotógrafa y como mujer. Y si para conseguir eso tenía que viajar pegada a un hombre como él, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero según pasaban los días, Rosalie se preguntó si sería posible conseguir el éxito profesional y a Emmett sin perder algo vital.

Era tan serena que lo volvía loco. Cada día, cada hora que pasaban juntos, para Emmett era una tortura.

El no estaba acostumbrado a desear así a nadie. Y le disgustó descubrir que no podía hacer nada, que estaba atado de pies y manos.

A veces creía que lo hacía a propósito. Pero Rosalie no era manipuladora. Ni siquiera se le ocurriría. Y aunque se le hubiera ocurrido, pensaría que era demasiado esfuerzo.

En aquel momento estaba tumbada en el asiento, profundamente dormida. En raras ocasiones se dejaba el pelo suelto, pero aquella noche sí. En la oscuridad parecía de color oro viejo, pero a la luz del sol era mucho más claro.

Estaba completamente relajada y Emmett se preguntó si algún día él podría relajarse así. ¿Era eso lo que lo tentaba, lo que tanto le gustaba de ella?

Era una tentación. Cuanto más se controlaba, más irresistible le parecía. Necesitaba tenerla, explorarla, absorberla. Cuando lo hiciera... ya no usaba el condicional, ¿qué precio tendría que pagar? Nada era gratis.

«Una vez», pensó. «Sólo una vez». Quizá el precio sería demasiado alto, pero no existía una mujer que pudiera hacerle daño de verdad, ninguna mujer podría hacerle perder la cabeza.

Rosalie se movió entonces. Medio dormida, bostezó mientras se estiraba perezosamente. En el interior de la furgoneta olía a tabaco y en la radio sonaba música de jazz. Las ventanillas estaban medio bajadas, de modo que cuando se incorporó un golpe de viento la despertó de golpe.

Era completamente de noche. Sorprendida, Rosalie miró la luna.

—Qué tarde es. ¿Hemos cenado?

—No. Quería llegar a Oklahoma esta noche —contestó Emmett, mirándola de reojo. Rosalie estaba apartándose el pelo de la cara y, como siempre, él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tocarlo.

Rosalie no sabía por qué parecía tan tenso y tampoco quería preguntar. Además, si tenía prisa por llegar a Oklahoma y estaba dispuesto a conducir toda la noche, era su problema. Iba a levantarse para tomar un zumo cuando oyó un claxon.

Un viejo Pontiac con un motor que sonaba a lata y un enorme agujero en el tubo de escape los adelantó a velocidad peligrosa. Cuando Emmett lanzó una maldición, Rosalie se percató de que iba lleno de crios.

—Sábado por la noche en el mes de julio —comentó ella.

—Idiotas —murmuró él.

—Ya. Son una pandilla de crios. Espero que no...

Pero antes de que terminase la frase, ocurrió. El conductor del Pontiac había decidido adelantar al coche que iba delante sin percatarse de que había un camión de frente... o pensando que le daría tiempo. El camionero tuvo que dar un volantazo hacia el arcén para evitar la colisión y Rosalie sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

Emmett pisó el freno para que el Pontiac pudiera volver a colocarse delante de la furgoneta, pero el chico que conducía había perdido el control y chocó contra el coche que iba delante antes de empotrarse contra un poste de teléfonos.

El chirrido de los frenos, los cristales rotos, el metal aplastado... El impacto fue aterrador.

Rosalie saltó de la furgoneta casi antes de que Emmett hubiera frenado del todo. Podía oír gritos dentro del coche. Aunque era terrible, eso significaba que seguían vivos.

La puerta del pasajero estaba aplastada contra el poste de teléfonos, de modo que Rosalie corrió hacia la puerta del conductor. Olió la sangre antes de verla.

—Dios mío... —murmuró.

—Saca unas mantas de la furgoneta —dijo Emmett, que acababa de aparecer a su lado. Rosalie salió corriendo mientras él le tomaba el pulso al chico. Seguía vivo, aunque estaba inconsciente.

La herida que tenía en la cabeza era muy seria, pero a Emmett no lo preocupaba tanto como las posibles heridas internas. Y nada lo preocupaba más que el olor a gasolina. En otras circunstancias, no habría movido al chico, pero no tenía alternativa. Cuando estaba sacándolo del coche, el camionero llegó a su lado, corriendo.

—He llamado a una ambulancia —le dijo a Emmett, sin aliento.

—Gracias.

Rosalie estaba sacando las mantas de la furgoneta cuando Emmett dejó al chico en el suelo.

—Quédate aquí. El coche va a estallar.

Después, volvió al Pontiac para sacar a los demás. Pero ella corrió a su lado.

—¡Vuelve a la furgoneta! —gritó Emmett.

Pero ella no obedeció. Emmett había sacado a una chica que no dejaba de llorar y Rosalie la tomó por la cintura, intentando consolarla.

El último pasajero también estaba inconsciente. Un chico de no más de quince años. Rosalie tuvo que meterse en el coche como pudo para sacarlo y, cuando lo consiguió, estaba sudando a chorros.

Emmett y el camionero atendían a los demás. Emmett había dejado a una chica sobre la hierba cuando vio a Rosalie intentando sacar a la última víctima del coche. Corrió hacia ella como loco.

Casi podía ver la explosión, el sonido del metal estallando, el ruido de los cristales...

Sabía cómo olería cuando se incendiara la gasolina. Cuando llegó a su lado, tomó al chico en brazos como si no pesara nada.

—¡Corre! —le gritó. Juntos, corrieron para alejarse del Pontiac.

Rosalie no vio la explosión. La oyó y la sintió, sin embargo. El aire caliente la golpeó en la espalda, enviándola al suelo. Oyó un ruido cuando un pedazo de metal pasó volando sobre su cabeza. Una de las chicas gritó, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Atónita, Rosalie se quedó en el suelo un momento, buscando aire. Sobre el sonido del fuego, podía oír el de las sirenas.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —gritó Emmett. Había visto el pedazo de metal pasando por encima de su cabeza. Y las manos que eran firmes un segundo antes empezaron a temblar.

—No, estoy bien —contestó ella, atendiendo a una chica con el brazo roto. Además, tenía un corte en la frente en el que tendrían que darle varios puntos—.Vas a ponerte bien, no te preocupes. ¿No oyes las sirenas? Son las ambulancias.

Mientras hablaba, presionaba una gasa sobre la frente de la chica para cortar la hemorragia.

—Bobby —murmuró ella—. ¿Bobby está bien? Es el que iba conduciendo.

Rosalie miró a Emmett antes de mirar al chico inconsciente.

—Se pondrá bien.

Seis chicos, seis adolescentes conduciendo como locos... El conductor del otro coche estaba sentado en la hierba, con la frente llena de sangre.

Por un momento, la noche se quedó tranquila. Las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas. A veinte metros de ellos, el Pontiac quedaba reducido a cenizas.

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias, Rosalie se quedó con la chica del brazo roto, hablando con ella, tranquilizándola.

Se llamaba Robin y tenía diecisiete años. De los seis chicos, su novio, Bobby, era el mayor con dieciocho. Estaban celebrando las vacaciones de verano.

Cuando Rosalie levantó la cabeza, vio que Emmett estaba colocando la cámara y que, desapasionadamente, retrataba a los heridos uno por uno. Fotografiaba la escena del accidente, el Pontiac en llamas...

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Estaba pálida, furiosa. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Emmett vio un brillo de odio en sus ojos.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—¡Esos chicos están heridos! —exclamó Rosalie, sujetando la cámara—.Tienen huesos rotos, están sangrando... ¿Desde cuándo es tu trabajo fotografiar el dolor de los demás?

—Desde que cobro por hacer fotografías —contestó él—. Tú haces fotografías de gente divirtiéndose, yo hago todo lo contrario. Has visto el coche, a esos chicos... esto también es parte del verano. Parte de la vida. Si no puedes soportarlo, será mejor que te dediques sólo a fotografiar estrellas de cine.

Había dado un paso hacia la furgoneta cuando Rosalie lo agarró del brazo. Ella evitaba las confrontaciones siempre que era posible; buscaba el camino más fácil por regla general, pero en algunas ocasiones había que luchar.

Y cuando lo hacía, lo daba todo.

—Puedo soportar la vida real. Lo que no puedo soportar es a los buitres, a los que se ganan la vida con las miserias de los demás. Había seis personas en ese coche, Emmett... ¡Seis personas! Es verdad que eran unos inconscientes, es verdad que eran un peligro para los demás... ¡Pero son personas! ¿Qué crees, que eres mejor artista porque puedes ser tan frío como para retratar su dolor? ¿Qué estás buscando, otra nominación al Pulitzer? Ya no buscas guerras, pero sigues buscando sangre...

No pudo terminar la frase porque se había puesto a llorar. Lo que había pasado era demasiado fuerte, demasiado terrible.

Pero las lágrimas le dieron fuerza para terminar lo que quería decir:

—Yo te diré lo que eres: un hombre sin alma. No tienes compasión, Emmett. Y no sabes cuánto lo siento por ti.

Lo dejó en medio de la carretera, al lado de la carcasa ardiente del Pontiac.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XI-**_

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y la furgoneta estaba en completo silencio, aparcada en un camping. Rosalie y él no habían intercambiado palabra desde el accidente. Ambos prepararon los sacos de dormir en silencio y aunque ninguno de los dos pudo dormirse en varias horas, ninguno dijo una palabra.

Ahora estaban dormidos, pero sólo Rosalie dormía tranquilamente.

Cuando volvió de Camboya, Emmett soñaba todos los días lo mismo. Con los años, el sueño aparecía sólo de vez en cuando. A menudo conseguía despertarse antes de que empezara el horror, pero ahora, en un camping de Oklahoma, no podía evitarlo.

Sabía que estaba soñando. En cuanto las figuras aparecieron en su mente, Emmett supo que no era real... que ya no era real. Pero eso no detuvo el pánico, ni el dolor. El Emmett Cullen del sueño tendría que sufrir lo que sufrió tantos años atrás y no habría forma de parar el golpe. Lo veía como había ocurrido, a plena luz del día.

Emmett salía del hotel con Dave, su ayudante. Volvían a casa después de cuatro meses de duro y a menudo peligroso trabajo en una ciudad destrozada por la guerra. Cada día de estancia allí era un riesgo para su vida, pero siempre había una fotografía más.

Además, estaba Jane Vulturi.

Era tan joven, tan dulce, tan sabia. Como contacto en la ciudad no tenía precio. Y personalmente significaba mucho para Emmett. Después de un desagradable divorcio de una mujer que quería más glamour y menos realidad, Emmett necesitaba aquel encargo. Y necesitaba a Jane Vulturi.

Ella era devota, dulce, nada exigente. Cuando se acostaba con ella, Emmett podía olvidarse de todo. La única pena de salir de Camboya era que tendría que dejarla atrás.

Cuando salieron del hotel, Emmett estaba pensando en ella. Se habían despedido la noche anterior, pero seguía pensando en Jane Vulturi. Quizá, si no hubiera estado pensando en ella, se habría dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. Se preguntó eso mil veces durante los meses posteriores.

La ciudad estaba en silencio, pero no tranquila. La tensión podía mascarse en el aire. Los extranjeros debían salir de allí enseguida, antes de que se cerrasen las fronteras y fuera imposible escapar. Emmett se detuvo para hacer una última fotografía: la calma antes de la tormenta.

Le dijo a Dave que lo esperase en el coche y se colocó en medio de la calle. Una última fotografía de Camboya. La próxima sería en Estados Unidos.

—¡Cullen! —le gritó Dave, guardando las maletas en el maletero. Estaba sonriendo y parecía un universitario de vacaciones—. ¿Qué tal si me haces una a mí? La foto de un futuro ganador del Pulitzer saliendo de Camboya.

Riendo, Emmett se volvió y apuntó con la cámara hacia el coche. Recordaba exactamente la cara de Dave en ese momento. Rubio, bronceado por el sol, delgado, con un diente roto y una camiseta de USC.

Le hizo la fotografía. Dave entró entonces en el coche y puso la llave en el contacto.

—Vamonos de una vez...

Y entonces el coche explotó.

—¡Emmett, Emmett! —con el corazón acelerado, Rosalie intentaba despertarlo—. Emmett, despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla. ¡Soy Rosalie! —gritó ella, cuando Emmett la agarró con fuerza—. Estás soñando. Estamos en Oklahoma, en la furgoneta...

Emmett buscó aire, intentando calmarse. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora. Y sentía frío. Oía la voz de Rosalie, sentía sus manos...

—Voy a buscar un vaso de agua.

—Whisky.

—Muy bien.

La luz de la luna era suficiente como para encontrar un vaso de plástico en el armario. Cuando se volvió, Rosalie había encendido un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, gracias —contestó él, después de tomar un trago.

—Cuéntamelo.

Emmett no quería hablar de ello. A nadie. Nunca más.

—Los dos nos sentiremos mejor si me lo cuentas —insistió ella. Parecía más calmado, pero tenía la frente cubierta de sudor—. Nada se arregla si te lo guardas dentro.

El se lo había guardado dentro durante años. Y seguramente nunca podría olvidarlo. Pero quizá fue la dulzura de su voz, su contacto, su proximidad, la necesidad de sacarse aquello del pecho...

Le habló de Camboya y, aunque lo hacía con voz calmada, Rosalie podía ver lo que él había visto. Largos, monótonos días y, de repente, horas de terror. Le contó que no quería tener un ayudante, pero que acabó tomándole cariño al joven universitario. Y a Jane Vulturi.

—Nos encontramos con ella en el bar de los periodistas. Sólo después me di cuenta de lo conveniente que había sido ese encuentro. Ella era preciosa, joven, triste. Durante casi tres meses, nos contó cosas que, supuestamente, le sacaba a un primo suyo que trabajaba en la embajada americana.

—¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

—No —contestó Emmett, dando una última calada al cigarrillo—. Pero me importaba, quería ayudarla. Y confiaba, en ella.

Emmett tiró el cigarrillo y se concentró en el whisky. El pánico había desaparecido. No sabía que pudiera hablar de aquello con tranquilidad, pensar en ello con tranquilidad.

—Las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas y la revista decidió que volviéramos a casa. Nos íbamos a casa, Rosalie. Salíamos del hotel y yo me paré para hacer una última fotografía. Como un turista —suspiró Emmett, tomando el último trago de whisky—. Dave subió al coche... le habían puesto una bomba.

—Dios mío...

—Tenía veintitrés años. Y en el bolsillo del pantalón llevaba la fotografía de su novia.

—Lo siento mucho, Emmett —murmuró Rosalie, apretando su brazo—. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Yo intenté encontrar a Jane Vulturi, pero había desaparecido. Aparentemente, debía vigilarme. El grupo para el que trabajaba le decía dónde debía llevarme para que hiciese buenas fotografías con el objetivo de que confiase en ella. Pero lo que querían era asesinar a un reportero americano. Y se equivocaron. A quien mataron fue a un chico recién salido de la universidad, desconocido para todo el mundo. Lo mataron para nada.

Y él había visto el coche explotando. Como había visto el Pontiac explotando aquella noche. ¿Qué le hicieron aquellas explosiones, entonces y ahora? ¿Era por eso por lo que había sacado la cámara? ¿Porque estaba decidido a no sentir nada?

—Te culpas a ti mismo —dijo Rosalie—. Pero no fue culpa tuya.

—Dave sólo era un niño. Yo debería haber cuidado de él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella. Los ojos de Emmett estaban llenos de rabia, de dolor. Nunca olvidaría aquel momento—. ¿Cómo? Si no te hubieras parado para hacer esa fotografía, habrías muerto con él. Pero Dave habría muerto de todas formas.

—Ya —murmuró Emmett, pasándose una mano por la cara. La tensión había desaparecido, pero no la amargura.

—Emmett, después del accidente...

—Olvídalo.

—No. Estabas haciendo lo que tenías que hacer. Te dije que no debías, pero... te estaba juzgando. Lo siento.

Emmett no quería disculpas, pero Rosalie se disculpó. No quería que lo limpiase de culpa, pero lo estaba haciendo. Había visto tantas cosas... había visto el lado oscuro de la naturaleza humana.

Y ella le ofrecía redención. Lo tentaba y lo aterrorizaba a la vez.

—Nunca veré las cosas como las ves tú —murmuró—. Yo nunca seré tan tolerante.

Sorprendida, Rosalie arrugó el ceño.

—No tienes por qué.

—Lo que dijiste antes... que no tenía compasión. Es verdad. No tengo paciencia, no tengo simpatía para con los demás.

¿Había mirado sus fotografías?, se preguntó Rosalie. ¿No veía la emoción que había en ellas? Pero no dijo nada, lo dejó hablar.

—Dejé de creer en el amor, en el verdadero amor entre dos personas hace mucho tiempo. Pero sí creo en la honestidad.

—Yo creo que algunas personas pueden quererse de verdad —murmuró Rosalie, con voz temblorosa—. Aunque yo he dejado de buscar el amor.

¿No era eso lo que él quería oír? Emmett miró sus ojos, preguntándose por qué se sentía insatisfecho.

—Entonces, ninguno de los dos necesita promesas.

Rosalie abrió la boca para protestar. Asombrada porque iba a protestar.

—Nada de promesas —dijo en cambio—. Pero a los dos nos vendría bien dormir un poco —añadió, sonriendo.

«Honestidad», había dicho. Y era cierto. Emmett la miró durante largo rato. La luz de la luna dejaba sus ojos en sombras.

—Te necesito, Rosalie.

Habría podido decir tantas cosas... Pero era cierto; era mucho más que deseo. La necesitaba.

No se movió, se quedó esperando.

Rosalie sabía que debía ser ella quien tomara la decisión. Aunque seguramente la había tomado tiempo atrás. Emmett Cullen era un hombre exigente, pero también capaz de dar, capaz de ser generoso.

Lentamente, tomó su cara entre las manos y buscó su boca. Con los ojos abiertos, compartieron un beso largo, tranquilo.

Durante unos segundos. Y luego los dos olvidaron las reglas.

Sin pensar, Emmett la apretó contra su pecho con fuerzas, casi hasta hacerle daño. Pero Rosalie no se resistió, todo lo contrario. Quería eso, el triunfo y la debilidad de ser acariciada por él. Quería dejarse ir, dejarse llevar, disfrutar de Emmett libremente.

Mientras lo besaba, no había necesidad de controlarse, de no darle lo que tan desesperadamente deseaba darle. Sólo a él.

Lo quería todo. Y Emmett también. Sintió que tiraba del cuello de su camiseta para besar su hombro desnudo, ansiosamente. Pero quería más. Rosalie acarició su espalda desnuda y caliente.

Emmett no era un amante fácil. ¿No lo sabía ya, no lo había intuido? No tenía paciencia. Pero mientras la besaba, la acariciaba, Rosalie no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque se sentía embargada de emociones.

Sus labios, su piel, su sabor... El sonido de la noche, el sonido de su respiración, sus jadeos... Sólo podía ver sombras, el brillo salvaje de sus ojos. Todo se mezclaba hasta que la sensación fue tan embriagadora que Rosalie sintió que no era ella misma.

Emmett bajó la camiseta de un tirón, aprisionando sus brazos. Por un momento no pudo moverse mientras él besaba sus pechos, parándose para saborearla, con la lengua, con los labios, con los dientes.

La luz de la luna le permitía ver sus pechos, pálidos en contraste con su piel bronceada. Pálidos y vulnerables. Una vez se había apartado de esa vulnerabilidad, conociendo sus peligros. Pero ahora lo atraía.

Estaba perdido.

Notaba que perdía el control e intentaba sujetarlo a toda costa. Le haría el amor una vez o doscientas aquella noche, pero no perdería la cabeza.

Apartando la camiseta, exploró su piel sin piedad. No tendría piedad para ninguno de los dos. La besaba con la boca abierta, eligiendo las zonas más vulnerables, disfrutando con sus gemidos.

Cuando Rosalie tuvo las manos libres, decidió explorar a su vez. Ahora podía tocarlo, excitarlo, debilitarlo. Se movía con rapidez, exigiendo cuando él esperaba una rendición.

Pero Emmett no iba a permitir que ella le diera sin dar a su vez. Aunque intentaba controlarse, contenerse, Rosalie lo seducía. No físicamente, eso se lo habría permitido. Seducía su mente, su corazón, hasta que las emociones empezaron a escapar a su control.

Apretados el uno contra el otro, cuerpo y mente, buscaban el placer como podían, frenéticos, se buscaban el uno al otro, se poseían el uno al otro.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XII-**_

* * *

Los dos tenían mucho cuidado. Ni Rosalie ni Emmett querían decir algo que el otro pudiera malinterpretar. Habían hecho el amor y para los dos fue más intenso, más vital que nada de lo que hubieran experimentado antes.

Lo que había pasado dejó a ambos sorprendidos, atónitos incluso. Para una mujer como Rosalie, acostumbrada a pedir lo que quería, a hacer lo que quería, no era fácil caminar de puntillas las veinticuatro horas al día. Pero lo habían dejado claro antes de hacer el amor: nada de compromisos, nada de promesas.

Ambos habían fracasado en una relación anterior. ¿Por qué iban a arriesgarse de nuevo?

Se adentraron en Oklahoma, pasando un día entero en el rodeo. Rosalie no lo había pasado tan bien desde las celebraciones del Cuatro de Julio en Kansas.

Le gustaba ver la competición, la lucha del hombre contra el animal y del hombre contra el reloj. Todos los que se subían a un bronco o a un toro estaban decididos a aguantar encima del animal hasta que sonara la campana.

Algunos eran jóvenes, otros no tanto, pero todos tenían el mismo objetivo: ganar el premio y esperar otra ronda. A Rosalie le gustaba ver que un juego podía convertirse en una forma de vida.

Incapaz de resistirse, compró un par de botas vaqueras hechas a mano. Como en la furgoneta no había mucho sitio había controlado su deseo de comprar souvenires hasta aquel momento. Pero tampoco tenía que hacerse la mártir. Las botas la hicieron feliz, pero resistió el deseo de comprar un cinturón de cuero con una enorme hebilla de plata para Emmett. Era justo la clase de gesto que el podría malinterpretar. No, ellos no se comprarían flores, ni se harían regalitos ni se dirían palabra bonitas.

Rosalie condujo hacia el sur, hacia Texas, mientras Emmett leía el periódico a su lado. En la radio, una canción de Tina Turner, descaradamente sexy.

El verano había llegado al punto máximo de calor. No tenían que escuchar la radio para saber que había casi cuarenta grados al sol, pero Emmett y ella habían acordado apagar el aire acondicionado cuando estuvieran en una autopista. La brisa que entraba por las ventanillas era suficiente. Además, Rosalie solía ponerse tops sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Y conducía descalza. Pero en aquel momento pensaba en un hotel en Dallas, en una habitación con aire acondicionado, en sábanas frescas...

—Nunca he estado en Texas y no me puedo imaginar una ciudad tan enorme como Dallas. Ir en taxi de un lado a otro podría costar la paga de una semana.

Emmett pasó una página del periódico.

—Cuando vives en Dallas o en Houston, tienes coche. Igual que en Los Ángeles.

Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contestación brusca y no la molestó.

—Me alegro de que nos quedemos en Dallas un de días. Tengo ganas de ver cómo han salido las fotos. ¿Tú conoces bien la ciudad?

—Un poco —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dallas, Houston, esas ciudades son Texas. Enormes, ricas. Muchos restaurante de comida mexicana, hoteles de lujo y un sistema de autopistas que deja a los visitantes boquiabiertos. Por eso también quiero ir a San Antonio. Es completamente diferente de Dallas. Es una ciudad elegante, serena, más europea.

Rosalie asintió.

—¿Hiciste algún reportaje en Texas?

—Intenté vivir en Dallas durante un par de años, entre un reportaje y otro en Asia.

Eso la sorprendió. No podía imaginarlo viviendo en otro sitio que no fuera Los Ángeles.

—¿Y te gustaba?

—No es mi estilo —contestó Emmett simplemente—. Mi ex mujer se quedó y se casó con un millonario.

Era la primera vez que hacía una referencia a su ex mujer. Rosalie se secó el sudor de las manos en los pantalones, pensativa.

—¿No te importa volver?

—No.

—¿No...? —iba a preguntar algo, pero quizá era demasiado personal.

—¿No qué?

—¿No te molesta que haya vuelto a casarse? ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu matrimonio no funcionó?

—Sé por qué no funcionó. Pero no tiene sentido darle vueltas al pasado. Una vez que admites haber cometido un error, lo que hay que hacer es seguir adelante.

—Sí, ya. Pero yo me pregunto por qué algunas personas pueden ser tan felices viviendo con su pareja y otras no.

—Algunas personas eligen mal a su pareja.

—Pero antes de pasar por el altar se creen hechos el uno para el otro.

—El matrimonio no funciona para cierta gente.

¿Como ellos? Quizá tenía razón y era así de simple.

—Yo me cargué el mío.

—¿Tú sólita?

—Eso creo.

—¿Te casaste con el hombre perfecto? —bromeó Emmett.

—Bueno, casi perfecto —sonrió Rosalie—. Debería haber buscado a alguien con muchos defectos.

Después de encender un cigarrillo, Emmett apoyó los pies en el salpicadero.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Era demasiado joven como para darme cuenta de que es más fácil lidiar con los defectos. Y lo quería —contestó ella—. De verdad. De una forma ingenua, adolescente. Entonces no me di cuenta de que tendría que elegir entre su concepto del matrimonio y mi carrera.

Emmett la entendía perfectamente. Su ex mujer no había sido cruel, no había sido vengativa, sencillamente quería cosas que él no podía darle.

—Así que tú te casaste con un hombre casi perfecto y yo me casé con una mujer muy ambiciosa. Yo quería hacer fotografías importantes y ella quería ser socia del club de campo. No hay nada malo en ninguno de esos objetivos; sencillamente no casan.

—¿Y no lamentas a veces no haber podido casarlos?

—Sí —contestó él. La respuesta sorprendió a Emmett tanto como a Rosalie. No sabía que le pesara su divorcio. En realidad, nunca había pensado en ello.

—Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina —dijo abruptamente—. Pararemos en la siguiente gasolinera.

Pararon en un pueblo diminuto. Todo parecía estar cubierto de polvo y medio derretido por el calor. Incluso los edificios parecían cansados. El estado de Texas era el estado del petróleo, del dinero. Pero el dinero no había llegado a aquel pueblecito.

Por costumbre, Rosalie sacó su cámara cuando saltó de la furgoneta para estirar las piernas. El chico de la gasolinera se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y ella tuvo que sonreír. Al lado de la gasolinera había una casita y una mujer con un mandil descolorido estaba regando unas margaritas, la única nota de color en aquel sitio polvoriento. La hierba era amarilla, quemada por el sol, pero las flores conservaban su color. Quizá eran todo lo que aquella mujer necesitaba para sentirse feliz.

La valla necesitaba una mano de pintura urgente, pero aquellas margaritas eran un canto a la vida. La mujer sonreía mientras las regaba.

Contenta por haber sacado la cámara, Rosalie colocó un carrete de color y buscó el ángulo más adecuado. Quería atrapar la madera desgastada de la casa, la hierba amarilla, el mandil descolorido de la mujer y las margaritas como contraste.

La luz era buena, los colores perfectos, pero no encontraba el ángulo. ¿Por qué? Dando un paso atrás, Rosalie se hizo la pregunta más importante: «¿qué siento?»

Entonces lo entendió. La mujer no era necesaria, sólo la ilusión de su presencia. Su mano sujetando la regadera, quizá. Podría ser cualquier mujer, en cualquier parte, alguien que necesitaba flores para respirar.

Eran las flores y la esperanza que simbolizaban lo que era importante.

Emmett salió de la tienda con una bolsa de papel y vio a Rosalie haciendo fotografías. Cuando iba a pagar al chico de la gasolinera, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan emocionado mirando a Rosalie que apenas era capaz de tapar el tanque de gasolina.

—Bonita furgoneta —comentó, pero Emmett estaba seguro de que ni siquiera la había mirado.

—Gracias.

En realidad, era fácil perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio teniendo cerca a Rosalie con aquellos pantalones tan cortos. «Esas piernas», pensó. Parecían empezar en la cintura y seguir y seguir. Él sabía lo suaves que eran, sobre todo encima del tobillo, detrás de la rodilla, en el muslo.

—¿Su señora y usted van muy lejos?

—¿Eh? —Emmett no había oído al chico de la gasolinera, concentrado como estaba en Rosalie.

—Su señora y usted... ¿van muy lejos?

—A Dallas. Y no es... —iba a corregir al chico, pero decidió no hacerlo. Le hacía gracia eso de «su señora». Además, daba igual que el chico de una gasolinera en un pueblo perdido la creyera su mujer—. ¡Rosalie!

—¡Voy!

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

—Flores —sonrió ella—. Un montón de flores en medio de un desierto. Son... —Rosalie no terminó la frase porque Emmett había levantado la mano para acariciar su pelo.

Nunca la tocaba, ni siquiera la rozaba. A menos que hicieran el amor, claro. Nada. Hasta aquel momento, en medio de una carretera polvorienta.

—Eres preciosa. A veces me sorprende lo guapa que eres.

¿Qué podía decir? Emmett nunca le decía cosas bonitas. Y sus ojos eran tan oscuros... no sabía lo que sentía cuando la miraba.

Él podría haberle dicho que veía honestidad, fuerza, amabilidad. Podría haberle dicho que sentía por ella algo que iba mucho más allá de la barrera que él mismo se había marcado. Si le hubiera preguntado, Emmett podría haberle dicho que significaba para él mucho más de lo que quería, mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Por primera vez, inclinó la cabeza y la besó con inusitada suavidad. El momento lo pedía, aunque Emmett no sabía por qué. El sol era criminal, la carretera estaba llena de polvo y el olor a gasolina era muy fuerte. Pero el momento exigía ternura y él se la dio, sorprendido de sí mismo.

—Yo conduciré —murmuró, tomando su mano—. Aún queda mucho hasta llegar a Dallas.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XIII-**_

* * *

Sus sentimientos habían cambiado. No por la ciudad en la que estaban entrando, sino por la mujer que iba a su lado.

Dallas había cambiado mucho desde que él se marchó, pero Emmett sabía por experiencia que era una ciudad cambiante. Aunque había vivido allí poco tiempo, era como si construyeran edificios de un día para otro. Hoteles, oficinas, mansiones, apartamentos... aparecían por todas partes. Y en Dallas había terreno de sobra para construir.

La arquitectura era de estilo futurista, con mucho cristal y mucho acero, pero no había que buscar mucho para encontrar el sabor del viejo Oeste. Los hombres usaban Stetson y los combinaban alegremente con trajes de chaqueta.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para alojarse en un hotel del centro de la ciudad porque estaba cerca del laboratorio que habían alquilado. Mientras uno hacía fotografías, el otro estaría revelando. Y viceversa.

Rosalie miró el hotel casi con reverencia. Agua caliente, una cama blanda, servicio de habitaciones...

—Estoy deseando llegar a mi habitación —murmuró—.Voy a estar dos horas en la bañera. Incluso es posible que duerma allí.

—¿Quieres una sólo para ti?

—¿Una qué?

—Una bañera —contestó Emmett. Rosalie levantó la mirada y se encontró con otra, interrogativa. Eran amantes, pero la falta de ataduras había quedado muy clara, de modo que no podían dar nada por sentado. Sí, acordaron que no habría promesas, pero quizá había llegado el momento de dar el primer paso...

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si aceptas enjabonarme la espalda.

Emmett le regaló una de esas raras y espontáneas sonrisas.

—Me parece razonable.

Quince minutos después, Rosalie soltaba su bolso, se quitaba las zapatillas y se lanzaba sobre la cama.

—¡Ah, una cama blanda, por fin!

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por la ventana. Ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

—¿Algún problema con mi furgoneta?

—Nada, nada. Pero hay cierta diferencia entre un saco de dormir y una cama —sonrió Rosalie, tumbándose en diagonal—. ¿Ves? Esto no se puede hacer en un saco de dormir.

—Y tampoco podrás hacer eso en una cama si la compartes conmigo —contestó Emmett, abriendo su maleta.

«Cierto», pensó Rosalie, mientras lo observaba sacar sus cosas. Pero su maleta podía esperar.

Con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se había lanzado sobre la cama, se levantó.

—¡Un baño caliente!

Emmett dejó su maquinilla sobre la cómoda cuando ella abría el grifo de la ducha. Se quedó parado un momento, escuchando. Rosalie estaba canturreando y la combinación de sonidos era extrañamente íntima: la voz de una mujer, el ruido del agua. Curioso que algo tan simple pudiera excitarlo.

Quizá había sido un error alojarse en la misma habitación, pensó. No era como compartir la furgoneta o una tienda de campaña. Allí tenían la oportunidad de separarse, de tener privacidad. En menos de una hora, Rosalie habría tirado todas sus cosas por la habitación. El no solía invitar al desorden... pero, aparentemente, lo había hecho.

Levantando la cabeza, Emmett se miró al espejo. Un hombre de pelo oscuro, cuerpo fibroso y rostro delgado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver su imagen en el espejo como para preguntarse qué vería Rosalie cuando lo miraba. ¿O no era así?

El veía un hombre que necesitaba un buen afeitado... pero se preguntó si Rosalie vería un hombre que acababa de dar un paso irrevocable hacia algo nuevo.

Emmett entró en el baño, pensativo.

Rosalie estaba en la bañera y, al verlo, hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Esa clase de intimidad era nueva para ella y la hacía sentirse... rara. Incluso deseó estar metida en un baño de burbujas para sentirse un poco protegida de la mirada del hombre.

Emmett se apoyó en el lavabo. Lo sorprendió que fuese la primera vez que la veía desnuda a la luz del día. Que la veía bien. Tenía un cuerpo precioso. Y la deseaba. Emmett se preguntó si un hombre podría morir de deseo.

—¿Cómo está el agua?

—Caliente —contestó Rosalie, intentando hablar con un tono normal, tranquilo.

—Me alegro.

Emmett empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Rosalie abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. Nunca lo había visto desnudarse. Antes de convertirse en amantes se cambiaban en la ducha y desde que se hicieron amantes, se desnudaban el uno al otro en la oscuridad, deprisa, ansiosamente. Y ahora, por primera vez, podía ver el cuerpo de Emmett a la luz del día.

Sabía cómo era. Sus manos se lo habían mostrado. Pero era diferente verlo con los ojos. Era atlético, pensó, como un corredor de fondo. Y seguramente eso lo definía bien.

Emmett dejó su ropa sobre el lavabo y no hizo comentario alguno cuando tuvo que saltar sobre la de Rosalie, que estaba en el suelo.

—Antes has dicho algo de enjabonarte la espalda... ¡Ay! El agua está ardiendo —protestó él—. ¿Te gusta perder un par de capas de piel mientras te bañas?

Rosalie soltó una carcajada, contenta, mientras Emmett se colocaba tras ella. Le gustaba eso de las bañeras pequeñas. Le gustaba mucho.

—Somos un poco altos para esta bañera. Menos mal que somos más bien delgados.

—Si sigues comiendo como comes, algún día engordarás —sonrió Emmett, besando su pelo.

—No creo. Yo quemo las calorías pensando. Pero tú...

—¿Yo?

Rosalie cerró los ojos. Emmett Cullen era tan completo. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Sabía tan poco de lo que había visto, de lo que había sufrido. Sólo un incidente aislado, sólo una cicatriz. Pero imaginaba que habría otras.

—Tú no te relajas nunca. Eres como... un boxeador en el ring. Entre asaltos, estás alerta, atento, esperando que suene la campana.

—Así es la vida, ¿no? Un largo asalto. Te tomas un respiro y luego tienes que seguir luchando.

—Yo nunca la he visto así. Es una aventura —comentó Rosalie—. A veces no tengo energía para soportarla, así que me siento y miro a los demás. Quizá por eso quise ser fotógrafa. Piensa en las cosas que hemos visto, en los sitios en los que hemos estado. Y aún nos falta la mitad. Los vaqueros, el rodeo, el granjero de Kansas con sus campos de trigo, conduciendo su tractor bajo el sol, sudando. Los niños corriendo de un lado a otro sin cansarse nunca, los viejos jugando a las damas en el parque... Eso es la vida. Las mujeres con niños, las chicas tostándose en la playa, los niños jugando con la arena...

—¿Te crees todo eso?

¿Lo creía? ¿No era una visión demasiado simplista de la vida?

—Creo que hay que quedarse con lo bueno, con la belleza de la vida. El resto hay que soportarlo. Esa mujer de las margaritas, en la gasolinera... tenía artritis en las manos, la casa necesitaba reparaciones, la verja una mano de pintura. Pero lo único que parecía importarle eran sus margaritas. Quizá ha vivido en esa casa toda su vida. A lo mejor no sabrá nunca lo que es subir a un coche nuevo o volar en primera clase a Nueva York. Pero estaba regando sus margaritas. Ella misma las había plantado, las regaba cada día... Son importantes para ella, un toque de color que puede mirar todos los días para buscar la felicidad. A lo mejor eso es suficiente.

—Las flores pueden crecer en cualquier parte.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero hay que regarlas.

A Emmett le gustaría creer eso, le gustaría mucho creerlo. Sin pensar, apoyó la cara en su pelo. Estaba mojado y olía bien. Rosalie lo relajaba. Estar con ella, escucharla, liberaba algo dentro de él.

Pero recordaba bien las reglas. Nada de promesas, nada de perder la cabeza. No podía permitírselo.

—¿Siempre mantienes discusiones filosóficas en la bañera?

Rosalie sonrió.

—Si uno quiere hablar de filosofía, lo mejor es ponerse cómodo, ¿no? Y ahora, enjabóname la espalda.

—¿Quieres el primer turno en el baño mañana?

—¿El primero? Bueno —contestó ella.

«Mañana» quedaba muy lejos y, por el momento, prefería disfrutar de la sensación de sus manos en la espalda.

—De ocho a nueve.

Rosalie iba a protestar por lo temprano de la hora, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada.

—Ah, me gusta que me mimen —murmuró mientras Emmett le frotaba la espalda.

Su voz era soñolienta, pero él acarició sus pezones y sintió que despertaban a la vida. Entonces empezó a enjabonarla hacia abajo hasta que la relajación desapareció por completo.

Abruptamente, Rosalie se movió hasta que Emmett quedó atrapado entre sus piernas. Ella empezó a acariciarlo, tentándolo, excitándolo, llevándolo casi hasta el final sin darle oportunidad de hacer nada.

—Rosalie...

—Me encanta tocarte —lo interrumpió ella, inclinándose para besar su torso. Podía oír los latidos furiosos de su corazón mientras lo rozaba con la mejilla, sólo para sentirlo, sólo para experimentar. Lo sintió temblar entonces.

¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que Emmett Cullen se dejó amar por una mujer?, se preguntó.

—Emmett, vamos a la cama.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Rosalie salió de la bañera. Chorreando agua, se quitó las horquillas del pelo y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

Aparentemente, no había necesidad de decir nada más.

Cuando Emmett salió de la bañera, Rosalie tomó una toalla y lo frotó con ella por todas partes. Él no puso objeciones, pero se daba cuenta de que estaba intentando levantar la barrera. Pero no lo dejaría. Aquella vez sería diferente.

Mientras lo secaba, Rosalie lo miraba a los ojos. No podía leer sus pensamientos, no podía ver más allá del deseo. Pero por el momento era suficiente. Tomando su mano, lo llevó hacia la cama.

Lo amaría ella esa noche. Por muy fuerte que fuera el deseo, por mucho que lo desease, le mostraría lo que él le hacía sentir.

Emmett se encontró incapaz de pedir nada, incapaz de marcar el ritmo. Rosalie lo saciaba de besos, de caricias. Aprendió que, con ella, la pasión podía tener infinitas capas. Olían al baño que habían compartido, al jabón del hotel.

A Rosalie le gustaba ver su rostro a la luz del atardecer. Nada de oscuridad, nada de sombras. Hacer el amor a la luz del día, libremente y sin barreras, era algo precioso. Sus hombros seguían húmedos y le gustaba acariciarlos, ver el deseo reflejado en los ojos oscuros.

En eso se parecían, en eso se entendían perfectamente.

Y cuando él la tocó, cuando vio la urgencia en sus ojos, Rosalie tembló. El deseo del hombre y su propio deseo colisionaron.

Nunca se habían tocado así. Por fin, compartían esa intimidad, ese placer. Nadie llevaba la iniciativa.

Por primera vez, Emmett abandonó toda pretensión de barrera emocional. Rosalie lo llenaba por completo. Y la deseaba, toda ella, más de lo que nunca había deseado nada. Quería su risa, su alegría, su bondad. Quería creer que todo podría ser diferente.

El sol iluminaba sus ojos grises como él había imaginado el día que la conoció, dejando el resto de su cara en sombras. Su pelo caía libre, suelto, salvaje.

Podría ser una mujer imaginada, soñada. Si pudiera fotografiarla así, ¿la reconocería? ¿Sería capaz de capturar las emociones que le hacía sentir?

Entonces Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a ser la chica joven, llena de vida. La mujer que él conocía. No necesitaba una fotografía para acordarse de esa Rosalie.

Emmett la apretó contra su pecho. «Tú», pensó mientras sus cuerpos se unían. «Sólo tú». Entonces vio cómo cerraba los ojos mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y alma.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XIV-**_

* * *

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Con la cámara sobre las rodillas, Rosalie se estiró perezosamente en la piragua. A unos kilómetros, Lafayette, en Luisiana, una ciudad bulliciosa. Pero allí, en el río, el verano seguía siendo tranquilo y reposado.

Avispas, mosquitos, pájaros cantando sobre el agua, mariposas... los sonidos y los colores del verano.

¿Por qué darse prisa? Había peces que pescar, flores que admirar... ranas que saltaban de piedra en piedra a la orilla del largo y perezoso río.

¿Para qué las prisas? La vida era para disfrutarla.

Como Emmett había dicho una vez, Rosalie era una chica que se amoldaba a todo. Cuando estaban en Dallas, trabajó durante horas en el laboratorio de revelado. Cuando era necesario podía ser eficiente, rápida y energética. Pero allí, donde el aire era pesado y la vida lenta, se contentaba con tumbarse en una piragua, cruzar las piernas y esperar... lo que fuese.

—Se supone que estamos trabajando —dijo Emmett.

—¿Ah, sí? Hemos hecho docenas de fotografías esta mañana, si no recuerdo mal.

—Hay que seguir buscando.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—La que le has hecho a la señora Bienville vendiendo judías tiene que ser fabulosa. Sus manos... Nunca había visto unas manos así. Supongo que puede hacer un soufflé... antes de salir al jardín para cortar un árbol.

—Los Cajún tienen su propia forma de vida, sus propias reglas.

—Y eso te gusta.

—Sí —contestó él, remando. No había necesidad de hacerlo, pero era relajante—. Me gusta que la gente sea independiente, que viva como quiere.

Rosalie se quedó tumbada, escuchando los sonidos del río. Habían estado en otro, en San Antonio pero los sonidos eran diferentes allí. Música mexicana, el sonido de las tazas de porcelana en las terrazas de los cafés...

Había sido una noche fabulosa. El río estaba lleno de luces y lleno de barcas. Rosalie había hecho una foto de una pareja, recién casados quizá, abrazados en un viejo puente de piedra.

Cuando llegaron a Galveston, había visto otro lado de Texas. Era un sitio de arena blanca, de ferries y gente montando en bicicleta. Y resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba convencer a Emmett para que alquilasen un tándem.

Sonriendo, Rosalie pensó lo lejos que habían llegado, no sólo en kilómetros. Trabajaban juntos y, cuando podía distraerlo, jugaban juntos.

En la playa de Venice se separaron para hacer fotografías. En Galveston, después de dos horas de trabajo, caminaron de la mano por la orilla del mar. Algo normal para la mayoría de la gente, Pensó Rosalie. Pero no para ellos.

Cada vez que hacían el amor, encontraban algo nuevo, algo más. Rosalie no sabía lo que era, pero a poco lo cuestionaba. Quería estar con Emmett, reírse con él, hablar con él.

Cada día descubría algo nuevo, algo diferente sobre su país, sobre sus paisanos. Y descubría algo diferente en Emmett Cullen.

Quizá ésa era la respuesta que buscaba.

¿Qué tenía él que lo hacía diferente a los demás? ¿Qué tenía Emmett que la hacía tan feliz? No era siempre paciente. A veces era generoso, otras se cerraba como una ostra. Estar con él era frustrante en ocasiones. Sobre todo para una mujer poco acostumbrada a los repentinos cambios de humor. Pero estar con él era precisamente lo que quería.

En aquel momento estaba relajado. No lo estaba a menudo, pero la tranquilidad del río parecía habérsele contagiado.

Aun así, nunca dejaba de estar alerta.

Las otras personas disfrutaban del río, mirando el paisaje. Emmett parecía intentar dirigirlo.

Rosalie entendía eso porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Un profesional podía hacer una fotografía perfecta de un árbol. Cuando Rosalie hacía una fotografía, intentaba sacar sentimientos de ese árbol.

Estaba especializada en retratos. Los paisajes, la naturaleza, eran nuevos para ella. Era el elemento humano lo que le interesaba, lo que siempre la fascinaría.

Y si quería entender sus sentimientos por Emmett, quizá había llegado la hora de tratarlo como trataría a cualquiera de sus modelos.

Con los ojos semicerrados, lo observó un momento. Tenía un aspecto dominante. Ser dominada no era precisamente su ambición en la vida. Quizá por eso se sentía a menudo atraída por su boca, el rasgo más suave de su rostro, el más vulnerable.

Emmett Cullen tenía una imagen fría, distante, pragmática. En parte era verdad, pero en parte era una ilusión. Una vez había pensado fotografiarlo en sombras. Ahora se preguntaba cómo sería fotografiarlo a la luz del día... Sin pensar, Rosalie levantó la cámara e hizo la foto.

—Sólo estaba probando —sonrió al ver que Emmett levantaba una ceja—. Y tú también me has hecho fotos.

—Sí, es verdad.

No le dijo que había enviado a la revista la foto que le hizo en el lago, sentada sobre una roca. Tampoco le dijo que seguramente la publicarían. Y tampoco le dijo que era una fotografía que pensaba conservar en su colección privada.

—Espera un momento.

Con un gesto rápido, profesional, Rosalie cambió de objetivo, ajustó la distancia y se concentró en un vencejo apoyado en la rama de un ciprés.

—Un sitio como éste te hace pensar que el verano no se acabará nunca.

—A lo mejor podríamos tomarnos tres meses para hacer América en otoño —sonrió Emmett.

—Sería muy tentador. Mucho. Un estudio del país en todas las estaciones.

—Tus clientes podrían enfadarse.

—Desgraciadamente, es verdad. Pero... en Los Angeles no disfrutamos del cambio de estación. Siempre es verano. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me gustaría ver la primavera en Virginia y el invierno en Montana. ¿Has pensado alguna vez hacer eso, Emmett? —preguntó, apartándose la trenza de la cara—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido hacer las maletas y viajar por viajar?

—No.

—¿Tampoco se te ha ocurrido mudarte a otra ciudad, a Nebraska por ejemplo, y abrir un estudio... ya sabes, para hacer fotos de graduaciones y cosas así?

—Nunca —sonrió Emmett.

—A mí tampoco.

—No encontrarías muchas estrellas en Nebraska.

—¿Eso es una crítica a mi trabajo?

—Tu trabajo es excelente —contestó él—. Si no, no estaríamos aquí ahora.

—Gracias. Supongo.

—Y precisamente por la calidad de tu trabajo, me pregunto por qué te limitas a fotografiar a la gente guapa.

—Es mi especialidad —contestó Rosalie, levantando la cámara para fotografiar unas flores a la orilla del río—. Y muchas de las personas a las que hago fotos no son guapas precisamente. Y no me refiero sólo al físico. Pero me interesan. Me gusta buscar lo que hay bajo esa imagen cuidadosamente estudiada.

Y se le daba bien, pensó Emmett. De hecho, la admiraba. No sólo por su habilidad, sino por su capacidad de percepción.

—¿Te interesa el arte pop?

—Sí —contestó ella—. Y, en mi opinión, Shakespeare escribía arte pop. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No —contestó él. Era una mujer fascinante. La deseaba, era cierto. Pero no podía entender la fascinación que sentía por ella—. Antes de venir, tomaste un bol de arroz con gambas que podría haber alimentado a una familia de cuatro durante todo un invierno.

—Un poquito exagerado, ¿no? —rió ella—. Además, eso fue hace horas.

—Dos, para ser exactos.

Rosalie sonrió. Un día como aquél era para ser disfrutado. A fondo.

—¿Has hecho el amor en una piragua alguna vez?

Emmett tuvo que sonreír.

—No, pero no creo que deba rechazar esa oferta.

Rosalie le hizo un gesto con el dedo.

—Ven aquí.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XV-**_

* * *

Al día siguiente estaban en Nueva Orleans. Había gente tocando el saxo en Bourbon Street, puestos de casi todo en el Farmer's Market, artistas y turistas en Jackson Square. Era el sabor del sur, pero tan diferente del sur como San Antonio de Dallas.

Desde allí, fueron hasta Mississippi para ver el «sur profundo». Hacía un calor terrible, insoportable, de modo que debían beber continuamente y ponerse a la sombra. ¿Cómo podía nadie trabajar allí?, se preguntó Rosalie.

La vida era diferente en Mississippi. En las ciudades, los hombres sudaban en las terrazas con camisas blancas y corbatas sueltas. En los distritos rurales, los granjeros trabajaban bajo un sol abrasador. Pero se movían más despacio que la gente del norte. Quizá era el calor, quizá otra forma de ver la vida.

Los niños apenas llevaban ropa. En un parque, Rosalie hizo una fotografía de un niño bañándose en una fuente.

La cámara no lo asustaba. Cuando se acercó, el niño se partía de risa, gritando bajo el agua de la fuente hasta que parecía envuelto en cristal.

En un pueblecito al noroeste de Jackson, fueron a ver un partido de béisbol infantil.

—¡Esto me encanta! —exclamó Rosalie, sacando la cámara.

—Porque huele a perritos calientes —sonrió Emmett.

—Claro. Pero, además, representa el verano. Podremos ver a los Yankees en Nueva York, pero estas fotografías serán mejores.

Emmett miró alrededor. Los espectadores estaban tumbados en la hierba, o sentados en sillas de tijera, tomando refrescos, animando al equipo, quejándose y cotilleando. Estaba seguro de que todos conocían el nombre de los demás.

Se fijó entonces en un anciano que escupía tabaco mientras se metía con el arbitro.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, Rosalie.

—Muy bien. Yo me quedo aquí. Se separaron y Emmett se acercó al anciano mientras Rosalie se colocaba en las gradas para tener una buena visión del campo.

Los jugadores llevaban pantalones blancos manchados de hierba con camisetas rojas o azules con el nombre del equipo. Algunos de ellos eran tan pequeños que los guantes parecían gigantescos en sus diminutas manos. Algunos llevaban zapatillas de reglamento, otros, simples zapatillas de deporte.

Pero eran las gorras lo que marcaba la personalidad de cada uno. Algunos las llevaban echadas hacia atrás, otros dadas la vuelta, otros caídas sobre los ojos.

Rosalie quería hacer una foto en movimiento, algo que mostrase el color y la personalidad de los jugadores.

El pitcher llamó entonces su atención. Y cuando colocó una lente de larga distancia, descubrió que tenía la cara llena de pecas. Encima de ella, alguien hizo una bomba de chicle y silbó cuando el arbitro detuvo una jugada.

Rosalie bajó la cámara y se concentró en el partido. Si quería retratar el ambiente tenía que sentirlo.

Era algo más que un juego, pensó, era una sensación de comunidad. La gente llamaba a los bateadores por su nombre y estaba claro de qué equipo era cada uno.

Los padres habían ido a ver el partido y los vecinos decidieron que era más interesante que quedarse viendo la televisión. Todos tenían sus favoritos y no eran tímidos mostrando sus preferencias.

El siguiente bateador interesó a Rosalie porque era una chica de unos doce años. Parecía más una bailarina de ballet, pero cuando la vio agarrar el bate levantó la cámara. Aquello merecía la pena.

Rosalie la retrató golpeando la pelota. Estaba emocionada. Sólo era un partido de liga infantil en un pueblo perdido de Mississippi, pero le parecía tan importante como los retratos de María, la bailarina.

La niña volvió a levantar el bate y Rosalie la cámara.

—Demasiado bajo —dijo alguien tras ella.

Entonces, afortunadamente, la niña golpeó la pelota en la dirección correcta y salió corriendo hacia la base. Rosalie la siguió con la cámara, concentrándose en su rostro. Sí, María entendería aquella mirada, pensó. Determinación, fuerza, coraje. Rosalie consiguió retratarla cuando se lanzaba de cabeza a la base, levantando una nube de polvo.

Una buena fotografía.

—¡Genial! ¡Genial!

—Ésa es nuestra chica.

Distraída, Rosalie miró a la pareja que había a su lado. La mujer era de su edad, quizá un par de años mayor. Y sonreía, orgullosa. El hombre que estaba a su lado sonreía también, sin dejar de mascar chicle.

—¿Es su hija?

—La mayor —contestó la mujer—. Tenemos otros tres corriendo por ahí, pero están más interesados en los perritos calientes que en el partido.

—Pero Carey no —dijo el marido—, A ella le gusta el juego. Y es buena, ¿eh?

—Espero que no les importe que le haya hecho algunas fotografías.

—Claro que no. ¿Es usted de la ciudad?

Era una forma amable de preguntar quién era.

—No, soy de Los Ángeles y estoy de paso.

—Ah.

—Soy fotógrafa —explicó Rosalie entonces—. Trabajo para la revista Life Style. No sé si la conocen.

—Sí, claro —dijo el hombre—. Mi mujer la compra todos los meses.

Rosalie les explicó que quería utilizar la foto de Carey para un fotorreportaje, pero necesitaba su permiso. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, la voz se corrió enseguida por las gradas y Rosalie se encontró contestando preguntas a derecha e izquierda.

Poco después bajó a la hierba. No le apetecía hacer fotos de gente posando. Para darles tiempo a concentrarse de nuevo en el partido, se acercó a un puesto de perritos calientes.

—¿Has tenido suerte?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

Emmett asintió, apoyando los codos en el mostrador. Hacía un calor terrible y la noche prometía ser igualmente pesada. Sofocada, Rosalie pidió dos refrescos y dos perritos calientes.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría?

—¿Una pala para encontrar el perrito debajo de tanta mostaza? —bromeó él.

—No, tonto. Un baño en una piscina de agua fresca. Y un margarita.

—Por ahora tendrás que conformarte con la furgoneta. Y te toca conducir.

Ella se encogió de hombros. El trabajo era el trabajo.

—¿Has visto a la niña bateadora? Ha hecho un home run.

—¿La que corría como una bala?

—Sí. Yo estaba al lado de sus padres en las gradas. Tienen cuatro niños.

—¿Y?

—Cuatro hijos. Y te juro que ella no tenía más de treinta años. ¿Cómo lo hace la gente?

—Pregúntamelo más tarde y te lo enseñaré.

Riendo, Rosalie le dio un codazo.

—No me refiero a eso... aunque me gusta la idea. Lo que quiero decir es que esa pareja... eran jóvenes y guapos. Incluso se notaba que se querían.

—Asombroso.

—No seas cínico —lo regañó ella—. Muchas parejas no se quieren. O no se llevan bien y se nota. Especialmente las que tienen cuatro hijos, una hipoteca y diez o doce años de matrimonio a la espalda.

—¿Quién está siendo cínico ahora?

—Sí, bueno... Cuando veo una pareja feliz, me quedo impresionada, la verdad.

—Es impresionante —asintió él—. Cuando funciona.

—Ya.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio, recordando la emoción que sintió mientras fotografiaba a Alice con su marido. Ahora, muchos kilómetros después, Rosalie se sorprendió al emocionarse otra vez.

Familia, cohesión, lazos duraderos. ¿Unas personas podían cumplir sus promesas mejor que otras?, se preguntó. ¿O algunas personas simplemente eran incapaces de vivir con otras, incapaces de llegar a un compromiso?

Cuando miraba atrás, creía que tanto Royce como ella lo habían intentado, a su manera. Pero nunca hubo una unión auténtica, una comunión de mentes y almas, sino dos patrones de comportamiento distinto.

¿Significaba eso que un matrimonio dependía de que dos personas pensaran de la misma forma?

Suspirando, Rosalie tomó un sorbo de refresco. Si eso era verdad, estaba mejor soltera, pensó. Aunque conocía a mucha gente interesante con la que lo pasaba bien, nunca había conocido a nadie que pensara como ella.

Especialmente el hombre que estaba a su lado. Eran completa, radicalmente diferentes.

Media hora después estaban de vuelta en la carretera, en dirección a Tennessee. Emmett iba concentrado en el periódico, como siempre. Leía el periódico en todas las ciudades por las que iban pasando, de principio a fin, devorando los artículos.

Ella, en cambio, sólo echaba un vistazo a los titulares. Prefería oír las noticias en la radio o en la televisión. Rosalie leía para relajarse y la relajación no incluía análisis políticos.

Relaciones personales... ¡Ja!

Entonces recordó la charla que había mantenido con Alice unas semanas antes. No, ella no estaba hecha para relaciones largas. Hasta lo había dicho en voz alta. Entonces, ¿por qué la deprimía reconocer la verdad?

Quizá sentía cierta pena al ver a una pareja feliz, cierta envidia, pero eso era normal. Una pareja que se complementaba, que no competía, era envidiable. Y, después de todo, ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer cambios en su vida a aquellas alturas. Le gustaba tal y como era.

Y Emmett no tenía nada que ver. Desde luego, no iba a pensar en campanas de boda. Para nada.

Si estuviera enamorada... Rosalie sintió de nuevo aquella punzada en el corazón, pero no le hizo caso. Eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

Y, la verdad, ella era una persona feliz. Tenía una carrera que le gustaba, por la que era reconocida, además. Era libre y tenía un amante muy atractivo.

Estaría loca si no fuera feliz. Estaría loca si quisiera cambiar algo en su vida.

—Y no tiene nada que ver con el miedo —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

Rosalie se volvió, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta.

El la miró, en silencio. Y luego alargó la mano para acariciar su cara.

El gesto la emocionó absurdamente. Por alguna extraña razón, le habría gustado detener la furgoneta y ponerse a llorar sobre el volante como una cría.

—Rosalie... ¿pasa algo?

Ella se puso las gafas de sol.

—No, nada.

Pero no era verdad. Unas semanas antes, Emmett habría vuelto a concentrarse en el periódico, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —insistió ella, poniendo la radio. Pero Emmett la apagó.

—Para un momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Para un momento.

Con más violencia de la necesaria, Rosalie dio un volantazo hacia el arcén y pisó el freno.

—No llegaremos a tiempo si paramos cada dos por tres.

—No vamos a seguir hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

—¡No me pasa nada! —gritó ella, irritada. Emmett levantó una ceja—. No me pasa nada, de verdad. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—¿Tú?

—Yo también tengo derecho a cambiar de humor, ¿no? Tú no tienes la patente.

—No, claro que no. Pero es la primera vez que te veo así y me interesa.

—No seas tan condescendiente.

—¿Quieres que nos peleemos?

Rosalie miró por la ventanilla.

—Puede.

—Muy bien —murmuró Emmett, poniéndose cómodo—. ¿Sobre algo en particular?

Ella se volvió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Tienes que enterrar la cara en el periódico cada vez que me pongo al volante?

Emmett sonrió.

—Sí, querida.

—Mira, déjalo...

—Yo podría decir que usted suele quedarse dormida cada vez que yo tomo el volante, señorita Hale.

—Vamos a dejarlo. No tengo ganas de discutir.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa? —preguntó Emmett entonces, poniéndose serio.

Quería llegar a ella. Sin saber cómo o cuándo pasó, había saltado la línea que él mismo se había impuesto.

—No tengo nada que contar.

—Me importa lo que te pase, Rosalie.

«Me importa lo que te pase».

Eso la sorprendió por completo. Había usado la misma frase al hablar de la mujer que provocaba sus pesadillas.

—A mí también me importas.

Emmett dio el siguiente paso con cuidado, inseguro.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

Rosalie dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No lo sé. No estoy acostumbrada a... sentir esto.

—Yo tampoco.

Ella asintió, observando los coches que pasaban a su lado.

—Pues entonces será mejor tomárselo con tranquilidad.

—Suena muy lógico —dijo Emmett.

E imposible, claro. Porque en aquel momento lo que quería era abrazarla, consolarla, olvidar dónde estaban. Sólo abrazarla, pensó.

Era todo lo que quería.

—¿Nada de complicaciones?

Rosalie consiguió sonreír. La regla número uno era la más importante.

—Nada de complicaciones —asintió—. Lee tu periódico, Cullen. Yo conduciré hasta que se haga de noche.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XVI-**_

* * *

Fueron a Nashville, a Chattanooga, visitaron la cercana Arkansas... llena de montañas y leyendas, antes de dirigirse a Kentucky.

Allí encontraron hojas de tabaco, la montaña Laurel, Fort Knox y Mammoth Cave, pero cuando Rosalie pensaba en Kentucky, pensaba en caballos.

Kentucky eran los caballos de carreras, el famoso derby, los potros pastando en las praderas, los purasangre entrenando para llegar los primeros, para levantar a miles de personas de sus asientos.

Mientras cruzaban el Estado hasta Louisville, vio mucho más.

Casitas preciosas a las afueras de la ciudad, granjas, tabaco, caballos, grano. Las ciudades aparecían llenas de altos edificios de oficinas. Todo era igual que en el norte o el oeste, pero todo era diferente.

—Daniel Boone y los cherokees —murmuró Rosalie, mientras conducía por otra interminable y monótona autopista.

—¿Qué? —Emmett levantó la mirada del mapa que estaba estudiando.

—Daniel Boone y los cherokees —repitió Rosalie, pisando el acelerador para pasar a una furgoneta cargada de bicicletas y cañas de pescar. ¿Dónde irían? ¿Y de dónde vendrían?—. Estaba pensando que quizá es la historia de cada sitio lo que hace que sea diferente de otro. A lo mejor es el clima, o la topografía.

Emmett volvió a mirar el mapa.

—Sí, es posible.

Rosalie lo miró, exasperada. Para Emmett, dos y dos siempre eran cuatro.

—Pero la gente es igual en todas partes. ¿No crees? Imagino que todos quieren lo mismo: un techo sobre sus cabezas, un buen trabajo, un par de semanas al año para irse de vacaciones.

—¿Flores en el jardín?

—Sí, eso también —sonrió Rosalie—. Yo creo que los deseos de la gente son muy sencillos. Zapatos italianos y viajes turísticos a Barbados pueden ser una opción, pero es lo básico lo que toca el corazón de todo el mundo. Los niños sanos, un nido, un filete en la parrilla...

—Sueles simplificarlo todo, Rosalie.

—Es posible, pero no veo ninguna razón para complicar las cosas innecesariamente.

Interesado, Emmett dejó el mapa y se volvió hacia ella. Quizá había tenido miedo de conocerla a fondo, temiendo lo que podía encontrar. Pero ahora, tras las gafas de sol, la miraba directamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

—Yo... —Rosalie vaciló un momento—. No sé a qué te refieres.

Emmett sabía que no era verdad, que lo sabía perfectamente, pero siempre terminaban cruzando espadas.

—¿Un techo sobre tu cabeza, un buen trabajo? ¿Eso es lo más importante para ti?

Dos meses antes, Rosalie se habría encogido de hombros. Su trabajo era lo primero y así era como le gustaba. Pero ya no estaba tan segura. Desde que salió de Los Angeles, había visto demasiado, había sentido demasiado.

—Ya tengo esas cosas. Pero claro que son importantes para mí.

—¿Y?

Incómoda, Rosalie se movió en el asiento. No había querido que sus especulaciones se volvieran contra ella.

—No diría que no a un viaje a Barbados.

Emmett no sonrió, no se lo tomó a broma como esperaba. Seguía mirándola tras la protección de los cristales oscuros.

—Sigues simplificando.

—Soy una persona simple.

Llevaba la trenza, como siempre. Nada de maquillaje, los pantalones cortos de todos los días y una camiseta dos tallas demasiado grande.

—No —decidió Emmett entonces—. No eres simple. No eres lo que dices ser.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Desde el ataque de angustia que sufrió en Mississippi, había logrado controlar sus sentimientos. Y había logrado guardárselos para sí misma. Que era lo mejor.

—Eres una persona complicada, Emmett, y ves complicaciones donde no las hay.

Ojalá pudiera ver sus ojos. Ojalá pudiera leer lo que había tras ellos.

—Sé lo que veo cuando te miro. Y no es nada simple.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera importante, pero estaba empezando a ponerse tensa.

—Soy fácil de entender.

—No es verdad.

—Yo no estoy llena de misterios, como tú.

¿No lo estaba? Emmett la observó unos segundos, en silencio.

—¿En qué piensas cuando estás tumbada a mi lado, después de hacer el amor, en esos minutos después de la pasión y antes del sueño?

—Después de hacer el amor contigo, no puedo pensar demasiado —contestó Rosalie.

Emmett sonrió.

—Siempre estás medio dormida. Pero siempre me pregunto en qué piensas.

«Que podría estar enamorándome de ti». «Que cada día que pasamos juntos nos acerca al final. Que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tenerte cerca, sin poder tocarte». Esos eran sus pensamientos, pero no dijo nada.

Tenía sus secretos, pensó Emmett. Como él. Como todo el mundo.

—Un día, antes de que acabe el viaje, me los contarás.

—¿No te he contado ya suficiente?

—No —contestó él, alargando la mano para acariciar su cara—. No me has contado lo suficiente.

Rosalie intentó sonreír, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—Esta conversación es peligrosa. Sobre todo, cuando voy conduciendo por una autopista a ciento veinte por hora.

—Es una conversación peligrosa en cualquier caso —dijo Emmett—. Te deseo, Rosalie. Cada minuto del día.

Ella permaneció en silencio, no porque estuviera diciendo algo que no quería escuchar, sino porque ya no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella relación, con Emmett.

Si hablaba en aquel momento, podría decir demasiado y romper el lazo que habían creado entre los dos. No podía decírselo, pero era un lazo importante para ella.

Emmett esperó que dijese algo. Necesitaba que dijese algo después de haber cruzado la línea divisoria que él mismo se había marcado. Se había arriesgado. ¿Rosalie no se daba cuenta? La necesitaba.

Pero ella permaneció en silencio y el paso adelante se convirtió en un paso atrás.

—Tienes que tomar la próxima salida —murmuró, tomando el mapa de nuevo.

Rosalie cambió de carril, disminuyó la velocidad y salió de la autopista.

Kentucky la había hecho pensar en caballos. Los caballos los llevaron a Louisville y de Louisville a Churchill Downs.

El derby había terminado, pero seguía habiendo carreras y premios.

Si querían incluir en el reportaje a los que pasaban el verano observando a los caballos y apostando dinero, ¿dónde mejor?

En cuanto Rosalie vio el hipódromo, pensó en una docena de planos diferentes. La pista era, naturalmente, el sitio más importante, pero había casitas blancas alrededor que le daban un aire elegante a aquel sitio.

Rosalie caminó alrededor de la pista, preguntándose qué clase de persona iba allí para apostar dos dólares, o dos mil, en una carrerea que apenas duraba unos minutos.

Había un hombre con los brazos morenos que rellenaba un boleto de apuestas, otro con un elegante traje de chaqueta. Vio mujeres con vestidos caros tomando copas de champán en las gradas de sombra y familias con sus hijos. De modo que no había un patrón fijo, pensó.

También vio un hombre lleno de tatuajes y un crío subido a los hombros de su padre.

Habían estado en partidos de béisbol, en partidos de tenis, en carreras de sacos... Y las caras de la gente nunca parecían tener nada en común excepto el amor por el juego. Era un aspecto interesante de la naturaleza humana.

La gente mantenía vivos aquellos juegos; querían divertirse, querían competir.

Vio entonces a un hombre apoyado en la barandilla, tan concentrado como si su vida dependiera de esa carrera. Estaba tenso, la frente cubierta de sudor. Rosalie lo fotografió de perfil.

Después miró alrededor y vio una mujer con un vestido rosa a juego con el sombrero. Parecía de otro siglo, de otro tiempo. Observaba la carrera distraída, como una emperatriz romana en el coliseo. Rosalie la fotografió varias veces mientras los caballos llegaban a la meta.

Emmett fotografió a los caballos en varios estadios de la carrera, hasta el final, cuando llegaron a la meta cubiertos de sudor.

Después fue a buscar a Rosalie y la encontró apostando en la ventanilla de dos dólares. Con la cámara al hombro y el boleto en la mano, se acercó a él, sonriendo.

—¿No tienes fuerza de voluntad?

—No —contestó ella—. Además, en la próxima carrera hay un caballo que se llama Made in the Emmett. ¿No te parece un nombre muy interesante? No he podido resistir la tentación.

Emmett hubiera querido decirle que era insoportablemente dulce. Pero en lugar de hacerlo le bajó las gafas de sol para verle los ojos.

—¿Qué número tiene?

—El siete.

Emmett miró la ventanilla de apuestas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Treinta a uno. ¿Cómo has apostado?

—A ganador, naturalmente.

Tomándola del brazo, Emmett la llevó hasta las gradas.

—Puedes despedirte de tus dos dólares, preciosa.

—O puedo ganar setenta. Si gano, te invito a cenar.

—Trato hecho.

Rosalie observó a los caballos lanzándose sobre la pista. Casi estaban llegando a la primera curva cuando descubrió al numero siete. Iba el último.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió Emmett.

—Nunca se sabe hasta el final, listo.

—Cuando se apuesta a ganador, hay que estar preparado para perder, cariño.

Rosalie se volvió hacia la pista. Emmett no solía usar términos cariñosos y le resultaba raro, aunque enternecedor. Sin embargo, no tenía razón. Y no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

—Mira, está adelantando varios puestos —exclamó, al ver que su caballo avanzaba a toda velocidad colocándose en cabeza—. ¡Míralo, Emmett! ¡Mira cómo corre! Es precioso.

Observando al caballo, Rosalie se olvidó de la carrera, de la competición, de todo. Podía ver al jockey con el rostro congestionado, pero era el caballo lo que le interesaba. Los músculos tensos, la piel brillante de sudor... Quería ganar, podía sentirlo. Aunque hubiese perdido todas las carreras, aunque su dueño lo devolviera al establo siempre decepcionado, aquella vez quería ganar.

La gente gritaba a su alrededor, pero Rosalie no oía nada. Lo importante era aquel caballo; las esperanzas de aquel caballo. Él creía que podía ganar y si uno lo creía de verdad...

Con un ultimo esfuerzo, Made in the Emmett llegó el primero a la meta, como un campeón.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Emmett, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Ha sido precioso. Ya te lo dije —dijo Rosalie, emocionada.

—Oye, que sólo era una apuesta de dos dólares —sonrió él, levantando su barbilla con un dedo.

—Pero ha ganado. Quería ganar y ha ganado. No ha abandonado hasta el final.

Emmett acarició su nariz.

—¿Has oído hablar de la suerte?

—Sí. Y esto no ha tenido nada que ver con ella —replicó Rosalie.

Él la estudió un momento, sorprendido por la pasión que había en esa respuesta.

—¿Y esto viniendo de una mujer que dice ser simple?

«Y feliz», pensó Rosalie. «Ridículamente feliz».

—Vamos a buscar mi dinero.

—Había un rumor por ahí de que ibas a invitarme a cenar.

—Sí. Eso he oído.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XVII-**_

* * *

Era una mujer de palabra. Esa noche, con el cielo iluminado por los relámpagos y el ruido de los truenos sobre sus cabezas, entraron en un restaurante tranquilo y suavemente iluminado.

—Servilletas de lino —murmuró Rosalie.

—Te impresionas fácilmente.

—Cierto. Pero no he visto una servilleta de lino desde junio. Y aquí no hay un asiento de vinilo ni un vaso de plástico —rió ella, golpeando una copa de cristal con los dedos.

—¿Esto lo dice la reina de la comida basura?

—Una dieta de hamburguesas no está mal, pero de vez en cuando me gusta cambiar. Vamos a tomar champán.

—¿Vas a gastarte todo lo que has ganado en una botella de champán?

—¿Por qué no? El dinero que llega fácilmente se gasta fácilmente. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que estás muy guapo a la luz de las velas?

—No —contestó él, divertido—. ¿Puedo decirte lo mismo?

—Ya no vale. Lo he dicho yo primero. Pero puedes decir otra cosa igualmente agradable.

Emmett sonrió. ¿Qué hombre podía estar en contra de la liberación femenina? Era estupendo que una chica como Rosalie lo invitase a cenar. Y también sería estupendo dejarse seducir. Aunque él prefería las cosas a medias, pensó, besando su mano.

—Tú siempre estás preciosa, pero esta noche... Esta noche me dejas sin aliento.

¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas tan tranquila, tan inesperadamente? ¿Y cómo podía ella, acostumbrada a los piropos inconsecuentes, lidiar con uno que parecía tan serio?

«Con cuidado», se dijo a sí misma. «Con mucho cuidado».

—En ese caso, tendré que pintarme los labios más a menudo.

—Pero si no los llevas pintados.

—Ah.

—¿Señora? —sonrió el sumiller, mostrándole la botella de champán.

—Sí, perfecto —contestó Rosalie.

Sin dejar de mirar a Emmett, oyó el ruido del corcho y el sonido de las burbujas en su copa. Probó el champán con los ojos cerrados y asintió con la cabeza para que el sumiller sirviese también a Emmett después de haber dado su aprobación.

—¿Brindamos?

—Claro.

—Por este verano. Por este fascinante verano.

—Yo esperaba que fuese aburridísimo trabajar contigo —sonrió Rosalie.

—¿En serio? Y yo esperaba que tú fueras una pesada...

—En cualquier caso... —lo interrumpió ella—. Me alegro de haberme equivocado. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no.

—¿Eh?

Emmett sonrió.

—Eres un poco pesada, pero lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo.

—Me gustaba más el piropo de antes —murmuró Rosalie, tomando la carta—. Pero supongo que como eres tan tacaño con ellos...

—Era una broma, tonta.

—Ya, ya. Pero... mira, tienen mousse de chocolate.

—La mayoría de los seres humanos empiezan la cena con un aperitivo, no con el postre.

—Yo prefiero hacerlo al revés.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar tanto el chocolate?

—No sé, siempre me ha gustado.

—Y encima no engordas —sonrió Emmett.

—Tengo suerte, supongo. ¿Tú no tienes ninguna debilidad?

—Sí, unas cuantas.

Y una de ellas, pensó mirándola a los ojos, estaba empezando a ser preocupante.

—¿Han decidido qué quieren tomar?

Distraída, Rosalie miró al camarero.

—¿Qué?

—¿Han decidido qué quieren cenar? ¿O prefieren esperar un poco más?

—La señora tomará mousse de chocolate —dijo Emmett.

—Sí, señor —sonrió el camarero, sin mostrar sorpresa—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Emmett pidió lo que quería y tomó su copa de champán.

Riendo, Rosalie volvió a mirar la carta.

—Estoy llena —dijo Rosalie una hora después mientras conducían bajo un aguacero impresionante—. Absolutamente llena.

Emmett puso el intermitente.

—Verte comer es un pasatiempo asombroso.

—Para eso estamos, para entretener —sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos. El champán se le había subido a la cabeza y le gustaba el movimiento de la furgoneta bajo los relámpagos—. Ha sido un detalle que me dejaras probar tu pastel de queso.

—¿Probar? Te has comido la mitad —la corrigió él—. Pero no pasa nada.

—Me gusta que me mimen —murmuró Rosalie, mirando por la ventanilla. Le gustaba la lluvia, especialmente por la noche, cuando el pavimento brillaba bajo la luz de las farolas—. ¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó entonces—. Por aquí no se va al camping.

—Nada de camping esta noche —dijo Emmett, parando delante de un motel—. Espera aquí mientras yo pido una habitación.

Rosalie no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque él salió de la furgoneta a toda velocidad. Nada de camping. Nada de sacos de dormir.

Sonriendo, Rosalie se levantó para tomar las cámaras y el equipo.

—Champán, servilletas de lino y ahora, una cama. Qué noche.

Emmett quería mimarla. Aunque sólo fuera esa noche, quería mimarla.

—La habitación está en la parte de atrás —dijo él, subiendo de un salto y arrancando a toda velocidad. Estaba empapado—.Vamos a ver... aquí es.

—Yo llevo las cámaras —dijo Rosalie, abriendo la puerta.

—Espera un momento.

—¿Para qué?

Emmett bajó de la furgoneta y, para su sorpresa, la tomó en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Emmett!

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Al fin y al cabo, tú me has invitado a cenar.

—Ahora estamos los dos empapados —rió Rosalie.

—Nos secaremos en la cama.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Emmett la tiró sin ceremonias sobre el colchón.

—Qué romántico.

Pero le hizo gracia. Emmett Cullen no era dado a esos gestos tan frívolos.

Rosalie tenía el vestido empapado. Emmett la había visto cambiarse de ropa para la cena y sabía que debajo llevaba un tanga y un sujetador muy sexy. Podría amarla en aquel momento, amarla durante horas. Pero no sería suficiente. Sabía lo delicioso que era su cuerpo, tan lleno de vida, tan vibrante. Podría desearlo todo, tenerlo todo. Y aun así no sería suficiente.

El era un experto capturando momentos especiales con la cámara, capturando emociones, mensajes...

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a buscar mi cámara.

—Pero...

—No te muevas. Quédate como estás. Relájate y sé tú misma.

Rosalie levantó una ceja. Una obsesión, pensó, divertida. La cámara era una obsesión para los dos.

—Soy fotógrafa, no modelo.

—Venga, hazlo por mí.

—He tomado demasiado champán, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Mientras yo no tenga que hacer nada...

Rosalie se limitó a sonreír y eso fue suficiente. Emmett había usado su cámara tantas veces como una barrera entre él y el sujeto que fotografiaba. Pero ya no podía hacerlo. La emoción estaba dentro de él y no había barrera posible.

—Esto no es lo que quiero —murmuró. Entonces se acercó a Rosalie y desabrochó el vestido.

—¡ Emmett!

—Es ese sexo perezoso —murmuró él—. Esa sensualidad tan natural, tan sin esfuerzo. Es el brillo de tus ojos lo que quiero. Cómo brillan cuando te toco, cuando te beso... así —añadió, inclinándose para besarla en los labios—. Así, Rosalie. Así, no te muevas. Así es como estás antes de que te haga el amor. Como estás después.

Excitada, Rosalie miraba la cámara y ponía su corazón en esa mirada.

Cuando revelase la fotografía, se preguntó Emmett, ¿vería sus sentimientos, podría leer en su corazón? ¿Estaría seguro de sus propios sentimientos entonces?

Rosalie tenía secretos, como él. ¿Sería posible descubrir sus secretos en una fotografía?

Cuando la miró, vio a una mujer excitada, una mujer que excitaba. Podía ver su pasión, podía ver a una mujer a la que conocía bien y a la que, sin embargo, no quería llegar del todo.

Emmett se acercó, en silencio. Su piel estaba húmeda, caliente. Gotas de lluvia resbalaban de su pelo. Rosalie levantó los brazos...

Mientras la tormenta golpeaba fuera, Emmett la llevó y se llevó a sí mismo a un sitio donde no hacían falta respuestas.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XVIII-**_

* * *

Si tuvieran más tiempo...

Agosto se terminaba y Rosalie no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Si tuvieran más tiempo...

Con más tiempo podrían haberse quedado más días en cada pueblo, en cada ciudad, podrían haber seguido explorando el país y a ellos mismos. Había tanto que ver, tanto que aprender.

Pero se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

En menos de un mes, la escuela cuyo patio había fotografiado vacío estaría lleno de niños otra vez. Las hojas de los árboles se caerían en otoño...

Ella estaría de vuelta en Los Angeles, en su estudio, de vuelta en su rutina diaria de trabajo. Por primera vez en muchos años, la palabra «sola» la asustaba.

¿Cómo había pasado?

Emmett Cullen se había convertido en su amante, en su compañero de trabajo, en su amigo. Se había convertido, aunque era aterrador admitirlo, en la persona más importante de su vida. De alguna forma, Rosalie dependía de él. Dependía de sus opiniones, de su compañía...

Imaginaba cómo sería cuando volvieran a Los Angeles. Barrios separados, vidas separadas.

La cercanía que consiguieron durante aquellos meses estaba a punto de terminar. ¿No era eso lo que ambos pretendían desde el principio? Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, era su problema. Y tendría que lidiar con ello a solas.

Emmett estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegasen a Maryland, estarían en el este. El Atlántico estaba cerca, tan cerca como el final del verano. Y no estaba preparado para eso. No había forma de racionalizarlo. Lo había intentado todo, pero...

Se habían perdido tantas cosas... Si a la vuelta se tomaban su tiempo en lugar de ir directamente a Los Ángeles como habían planeado, podrían ver todos los pueblos que tuvieron que eliminar del itinerario. Era lo más lógico, se dijo. Podrían quedarse una semana en Nueva Inglaterra. Después de tanto tiempo en la furgoneta, yendo de un lado a otro, se merecían unos días de vacaciones. Le parecía lo más razonable.

Y deberían explorar también en el viaje de vuelta, en lugar de ir corriendo a Los Angeles.

Cuando llegasen a casa, quizá Rosalie podría irse a vivir con él, pensó entonces. Compartir su casa como había compartido su furgoneta. Pero era imposible... ¿o no?

Ella no quería complicarse la vida, lo había dicho muchas veces. Y él no quería la responsabilidad de una relación. ¿No lo había dejado claro? Quizá se había acostumbrado a ella. Y le gustaba su forma de ver la vida, su forma de encontrar belleza en todo. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con las promesas, con los compromisos.

Con las complicaciones.

Con un poco de tiempo, un poco de distancia, el deseo desaparecería, se dijo. Pero lo único seguro era que Emmett quería retrasar ese momento todo lo posible.

Rosalie vio un descapotable rojo, carísimo. La conductora llevaba el brazo apoyado negligentemente en la puerta, dejando que el viento moviera su pelo rubio. Tomando su cámara, Rosalie apuntó hacia el objetivo. Deseaba fotografiarla por detrás, pero no quería perder el ángulo arrogante del brazo, del reloj de oro.

—Intenta acercarte un poco, Emmett.

Hizo un par de fotografías, pero no estaba satisfecha, de modo que sacó la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla. Aunque Emmett le gritó que se estuviera quieta, Rosalie consiguió lo que quería antes de dejarse caer sobre el asiento, riendo.

A él le pasaba lo mismo. Con la cámara en la mano, un fotógrafo solía pensar que era su escudo, que podía protegerlo de todo.

Aunque no era así.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Estás loca?

—No he podido resistir la tentación. No hay nada como un descapotable rojo en el mes de agosto, con una conductora rubia. En realidad, estoy pensando comprarme uno.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque comprar un coche nuevo es una pesadez —suspiró ella, mirando las señales de la autopista—. No puedo creer que estemos en Maryland. Hemos llegado tan lejos y, sin embargo, no parece que hayan sido más de dos meses.

—¿Parecen más bien dos años?

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—A veces. Otras veces me parecen días. Nunca es suficiente.

—Hemos tenido que abandonar muchos sitios interesantes.

—Lo sé.

—No hemos visto casi nada de Nebraska, por ejemplo. Ni las Carolinas. No hemos ido a Michigan, ni a Wisconsin.

—Ni a Florida. Ni a Washington, ni a Dakota —se encogió ella de hombros, intentando no pensar en lo que dejaban atrás.

Tenía que pensar en el día a día. Sólo en eso.

—Yo había pensado que podríamos pasar por allí durante el viaje de vuelta. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿En el viaje de vuelta?

—¿No puedes tomarte un mes de vacaciones?

Más tiempo. Rosalie sintió que sus esperanzas renacían, pero no podía ser. Él quería terminar el trabajo a su manera, pero eso no era lo que habían acordado.

Sin embargo, ¿importaba tanto cuál fuera la razón? Así tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos. Pero no, la razón por la que le pedía aquello importaba mucho.

—El trabajo termina en Nueva Inglaterra —dijo, sin mirarlo—. El verano ha terminado y debemos volver a nuestras vidas. Yo tengo mucho trabajo en el estudio... pero podríamos desviarnos un poco a la vuelta. Eso no me importaría.

—Lo pensaremos —dijo Emmett. Hartos de las autopistas, tomaron una carretera comarcal. Rosalie hizo fotografías de niños jugando en los parques, de la colada secándose al sol, de una pareja de ancianos sentados en un porche.

Emmett hizo fotografías de obreros en la carretera, de trabajadores manuales recolectando melocotones y, la más sorprendente, de dos hombres de negocios de ocho años vendiendo limonada en la calle.

Emocionada, Rosalie aceptó el vaso de plástico que Emmett compró para ella.

—Qué detalle.

—Aún no la has probado —sonrió él—. Creo que, para reducir costes, han usado poco azúcar.

—De todas formas —sonrió Rosalie, inclinándose para besarlo—. A veces eres un encanto.

Como siempre, ella lo emocionaba. Y no podía evitarlo.

—Puedo darte una lista de gente que no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Qué saben ellos? —sonriendo, Rosalie volvió a besarlo.

Pasaron por delante de muchas casitas con jardín, todas muy limpias, muy caras, nada que ver con las casas que habían visto en los pueblos de Tennesse o Texas.

—Me gusta este sitio. Para mirarlo, al menos —suspiró Rosalie—. Si yo tuviera una casa aquí, seguramente se me olvidaría regar el jardín o echarle fertilizante a las plantas. Mis vecinos formarían una asociación para echarme del barrio y terminaría yéndome a vivir a un apartamento.

—Y así termina la vida de Rosalie Hale como propietaria de una casa de lujo en las afueras.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Algunos no estamos hechos para la casita con jardín.

—Cierto.

Ella esperó, pero Emmett no dijo nada que la hiciera sentirse incómoda, inadecuada. Riendo, apretó su mano.

—Cada día nos llevamos mejor, Emmett. Y cada día me gustas más.

Él soltó su mano con desgana. Pero Rosalie no sabía lo que significaba eso para él. Quizá había llegado el momento de decírselo.

—Rosalie...

—¿Qué? ¡Mira, un circo! Sampson, el elefante bailarín. Madame Zoltar, la echadora de cartas. Emmett, mira... es su primera noche en la ciudad. No podemos perdérnoslo. ¿Qué es un verano sin un carnaval?

—Y también tienen al doctor Wren, que come fuego.

—Tiene que haber sido el destino.

—¿Qué?

—El que nos ha traído por esta carretera —sonrió Rosalie.

—Fíjate, podríamos haber llegado hasta la costa sin ver al elefante bailarín.

Media hora después, Emmett estaba relajado en el asiento del pasajero, fumando un cigarrillo.

—No me he perdido —dijo Rosalie.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Pero lo estás pensando.

—Eso sólo lo sabe Madame Zoltar.

—Y deja de poner esa cara de listo.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre pones cara de listo cuando me pierdo.

—Pero si dices que no te has perdido...

Rosalie apretó los dientes.

—¿Por qué no sacas el mapa y me dices dónde estamos?

—Iba a sacarlo hace diez minutos y casi me matas.

Ella dejó escapar un largo y agotado suspiro.

—¡Porque habías puesto cara de listo! Y estabas pensando...

—¿Otra vez, Madame Zoltar?

—Maldita sea, Emmett. No me importa perderme, así es la vida, pero no soporto que alguien levante una ceja cuando me pierdo.

—¿He levantado una ceja?

—Claro que sí. ¡Ah, mira, la noria! Sabía que lo encontraría —exclamó Rosalie, satisfecha—. ¡Listo!

—Nunca he tenido ninguna duda.

—Ya, ya.

—Hace años que no voy a un carnaval de éstos. Son casi tan grandes como los circos. Y tengo que ver al tragafuegos.

—Cuidado con el monedero —le advirtió Emmett.

—Qué cínico eres.

—Realista más bien —sonrió él—. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos primero?

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la feria? Ahora podríamos hacer alguna fotografía, pero de noche saldrán mejor.

—Muy bien.

Sin la oscuridad, sin las luces de colores, la feria parecía vieja, cansada, antigua. Era imposible enmascararlo. Pero una hora más tarde, cuando se hubiera puesto el sol, se llenaría de vida. Nadie notaría que las casetas eran viejas, que hacía falta una mano de pintura en todas ellas.

—Mira, ahí está Voltara —Rosalie tomó a Emmett del brazo para ir a la caseta. Delante había un póster gigante de una mujer atada a lo que parecía una silla eléctrica.

—¿Quieres ver eso?

—No sé... a lo mejor merece la pena. Pero antes vamos a subir a la noria, ¿te apetece?

Emmett levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Además, así podremos ver toda la feria desde el aire.

—¿Sólo te interesa eso?

—Claro que no. La noria es el mejor sitio para disfrutar de una feria —contestó Rosalie.

—Y el mejor sitio para besarse —rió Emmett, tirando de su mano.

Y lo hicieron. Se besaron en la noria como dos adolescentes.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Emmett besó a una chica subido a una noria, y le gustaba. Quizá había dejado pasar su juventud sin darse cuenta, sin disfrutarla del todo porque había otras cosas que, entonces, le parecían importantes.

Ya no podía recuperarla, pero con Rosalie... con ella casi era capaz de hacerlo.

—Me encanta sentir el aire en la cara. Una vuelta en la noria debería ser algo obligatorio. Al menos una vez al año.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Emmett, examinó las casetas, las atracciones, los tiovivos. Olía a palomitas de maíz, a perritos calientes, al sudor de los operarios.

Aquello era la vida, pensó. O una esquina de la vida, donde los niños podían ver maravillas y los adultos fingir que habían vuelto a ser niños.

Pero no hicieron ninguna fotografía. Los dos esperaban a la noche para extraer el ambiente mágico y capturarlo con la cámara.

Comieron pizza, dura como una piedra, mientras veían al doctor Wren, el tragafuegos. Y como el niño de diez años que estaba a su lado, Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta.

Cuando se hizo de noche, se separaron, acordando encontrarse en media hora delante de la caseta de Madame Zoltar.

Rosalie fue a la caseta de Voltara y lo pasó en grande viendo a aquella mujer atada a una silla. Era una buena actriz, desde luego. Los efectos especiales no eran muy buenos, apenas una lucecita azul que teñía su rostro con una luz espectral, pero ella fingía recibir una descarga de dos mil voltios como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood. Como sólo costaba cincuenta céntimos, Rosalie decidió que el público no estaba tirando su dinero.

Intrigada, Rosalie fue a la parte de atrás para ver a los obreros trabajando. Allí no había ninguna ilusión, ninguna luz fantasmagórica. Estaban cargando y descargando tráileres. Aquella misma noche seguramente descolgarían los pósters y se irían a otro sitio.

La luz de la luna mostraba los arañazos en las caravanas, los faros rotos. Las persianas estaban bajadas, pero Rosalie hizo varias fotografías de un cartel pegado al costado de la caravana más vieja: El ruiseñor.

Le pareció tierno.

—¿Se ha perdido, señorita?

Sorprendida, Rosalie se volvió. A su lado había un hombre en camiseta y pantalones de trabajo, pero no parecía un obrero. Y si lo era, debía de haberse tomado un par de horas libres porque apestaba a cerveza.

—No. ¿Trabaja usted aquí?

—Una mujer no debería andar por ahí, sola. A menos que esté buscando algo, claro.

Rosalie lo miró, irritada.

—Adiós —murmuró, pasando a su lado.

Pero el hombre la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Adonde vas, guapa?

—Me están esperando. Suélteme.

—Eres muy alta, ¿eh? Pero a mí no me importa mirar a una chica a los ojos. Vamos a tomar una copa.

—En otro momento —dijo ella, intentando soltarse. Pero era imposible. Aquel tipo la sujetaba con mano de hierro—. Mire, soy fotógrafo y he venido con un compañero...

—Tengo cerveza en el coche —dijo él, como si no la hubiera oído.

—¡Suélteme!

El hombre se volvió y la miró con los ojos extraviados. Rosalie se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba como una cuba. Y eso la asustó.

—¿No quieres cerveza? A lo mejor quieres otra cosa —murmuró, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Una mujer quiere algo cuando va por ahí medio desnuda.

—¡Será asqueroso...! —exclamó ella, levantando la rodilla para golpearlo donde más duele.

El hombre la soltó de inmediato y Rosalie no esperó ni un segundo. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y seguía corriendo cuando se chocó con Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que... —Rosalie estaba sin aliento.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —contestó ella—. En realidad, no ha pasado nada. Gracias a Dios. Es que me he encontrado con un imbécil que quería invitarme a una cerveza a toda costa.

—¿Dónde?

—Da igual, Emmett. Le he dado un rodillazo. Es que fui a la parte de atrás para fotografiar a los obreros...

—¿Tú sola? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —exclamó él, apretando su brazo—. Estas ferias están llenas de borrachos... ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No, no... Pero tú sí me estás haciendo daño en el brazo.

—Perdona —murmuró Emmett, soltándola—. Pero si dejaras de ver la vida con unos cristales de color de rosa te darías cuenta de que hay que tener cuidado.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma, gracias. Además, yo miro la vida como me da la gana. Y no necesito que me des una charla, Emmett.

—Es de tontos meterse en un sitio así. ¿Qué querías, buscar problemas?

Rosalie lo miró, en jarras.

—Fíjate, hablas igual que el borracho ése al que he dejado tirado en la hierba con la mano entre las piernas.

—No debería haberte dejado ir sola...

—Un momento. ¿Cómo que no deberías haberme dejado? Tú no tienes que dejarme ir a ninguna parte, Emmett. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Trabajo contigo, me acuesto contigo, pero sólo tengo que responder ante mí misma.

—Eso ya lo veremos —respondió él.

—¿Qué? Somos socios, amigo. Al cincuenta por ciento.

Emmett dio su opinión al respecto. Una opinión muy poco educada, por cierto.

Furiosa, Rosalie se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la furgoneta. No tenía intención de soportar a un machista desagradable.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-XIX-**_

* * *

Emmett condujo durante horas. Rosalie estaba dormida, pero él no habría podido pegar ojo. De modo que condujo sin parar en dirección al Atlántico.

Tenía razón cuando dijo que no tenía que darle explicaciones. Era verdad. Pero lo asustó tanto que un hombre la hubiera atacado...

Quería protegerla. ¿Por qué no entendía que sólo quería protegerla de aquel borracho y de todos los borrachos que pudieran atacarla?

Además, estaba furioso consigo mismo, no con ella. Furioso por no haber estado a su lado cuando lo necesitaba.

Pero Rosalie lo había puesto en su sitio, sin duda. Rosalie Hale no soportaría que un hombre le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Y se alegraba de ello. Era una persona independiente, segura de sí misma.

Con la ventanilla abierta, Emmett podía respirar ya el olor del mar. Habían cruzado juntos el país. Habían cruzado más líneas divisorias de las previstas también, pero no parecían capaces de llegar a la meta.

¿Qué sentía por ella? Se había preguntado eso una y otra vez, pero no encontraba la respuesta. O quizá no quería saberla.

Pero eran las tres de la mañana. Una hora que él conocía bien, una hora en la que las defensas caían por sí mismas, en la que resultaba fácil desvelar la verdad. Hasta las verdades más crudas quedaban desenmascaradas a esa hora.

Estaba enamorado de Rosalie.

Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Estaba enamorado de ella de una forma increíble, sorprendente. Ilimitada.

Casi podría decir el momento en que se enamoró de ella: cuando la vio sentada en la roca, peinándose. Cuando le hizo aquella fotografía y se miraron a los ojos. Entonces descubrió que la necesitaba, que era una pieza fundamental en su vida.

Y cuando la vio fotografiando a aquella mujer que regaba sus margaritas con manos artríticas, supo que estaba perdido para siempre.

Estaban muy lejos de Oklahoma, muy lejos de aquel momento. El amor había crecido, abrumándolo. Entonces sabía qué hacer con él. Ahora... ahora estaba perdido.

Media hora después pudo ver el mar, una sombra oscura que se movía rítmicamente. Emmett aparcó entre las dunas y escuchando el ruido de las olas se quedó dormido.

Rosalie despertó al oír el ruido de las gaviotas. Helada y desorientada, abrió los ojos. Entonces vio el mar, azul y tranquilo a la luz rosada del amanecer.

Intentando no hacer ruido bajó de la furgoneta y caminó por la playa, pensando en la discusión de la noche anterior con Emmett.

¿Sólo habían pasado tres meses desde que estuvieron haciendo fotografías en la playa de Venice?, se preguntó.

Emmett había conducido durante toda la noche para llegar allí, a esa otra playa que los acercaba al final del viaje, al final de su aventura.

Ya sólo quedaba subir por la costa hasta Nueva Inglaterra. Un viaje rápido a Nueva York para revelar las fotografías y luego a Cape Cod, donde el verano terminaría para los dos.

Lo mejor sería despedirse allí, pensó. Volver a Los Angeles juntos, en la furgoneta, pasando por sitios que habían descubierto como equipo, sería doloroso.

Habían cerrado el círculo. Aunque la tensión y la irritación que Emmett Cullen le producía al comienzo del viaje había desaparecido casi por completo, convirtiéndose en una amistad, en una aventura amorosa, Rosalie sabía que no tenían nada que hacer, que no podían ser más diferentes, ni buscar cosas más opuestas en la vida.

Inclinándose, tomó una caracola de la arena.

Siempre estarían discutiendo, siempre serían infelices, se dijo mirando el tranquilo mar azul.

No, ella no quería eso. Cuando se despidieran lo harían como amigos.

Rosalie no soltó la caracola mientras volvía a la furgoneta. Había tomado una decisión. Pero cuando lo vio apoyado en la puerta, esperándola, despeinado por el viento, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sonriendo, se acercó a Emmett y le dio la caracola.

—Puedes oír el mar.

Él no dijo nada, sencillamente la abrazó. Y juntos vieron cómo el sol se levantaba sobre el mar.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**_XX-**_

* * *

En una calle de Chelsea, cinco niños ingeniosos y muertos de calor consiguieron soltar la tapa de una boca de incendios y regar la calle. A Rosalie le gustaba verlos saltar bajo el agua, riendo.

No tenía que pensar lo que sentía sobre esa escena. Mientras levantaba la cámara, la emoción predominante era la envidia, sencillamente.

No sólo se estaban remojando mientras ella estaba cubierta de sudor; además, no tenían una sola preocupación en el mundo.

Ellos no tenían que preocuparse por si sus vidas iban en la dirección adecuada o si tenían dirección alguna. Eran las últimas semanas del verano y disfrutaban porque eran niños.

Y ella no era la única que sentía envidia. Rosalie consiguió la mejor fotografía cuando incorporó a la gente que pasaba por allí y se quedaba mirando la escena. El cartero con la camisa azul y los zapatos llenos de polvo que miró a los niños por encima del hombro. La cara de los niños estaba llena de felicidad, la del hombre de pena por lo que había perdido y no podría recuperar jamás.

Rosalie siguió caminando sobre aceras que despedían un calor insultante. Nueva York en verano no era precisamente el jardín del Edén.

Emmett estaba en el laboratorio de revelado que habían alquilado antes de ir a Cape Cod, el destino final de aquel viaje.

Se trataban de nuevo con cautela. Desde aquella mañana cuando despertó en la playa, habían dado un paso atrás. «Deliberadamente», tuvo que admitir Rosalie. Quizá era cierto que, sin querer, se abrió demasiado, que había olvidado la determinación de mantener las distancias.

Pero no era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Tenía que aceptar que el verano estaba terminando y con él, su relación con Emmett.

Con eso en mente, Rosalie volvió al centro, al laboratorio.

Emmett ya había revelado todas sus fotos. Colocando la lupa delante de los negativos, seleccionaba sin piedad cuáles valían y cuáles no. Como siempre, era más duro consigo mismo que con el trabajo de cualquier otro fotógrafo.

Pero había una fotografía especial, una que tenía que ver de inmediato.

La de la habitación del motel en Louisville, aquella noche de tormenta. Esa noche fue especial. Esa noche no hubo barrera alguna entre ellos.

Emmett encontró el negativo y colocó la lupa. Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama, con el vestido abierto, caído sobre un hombro; el pelo mojado; suave, excitante, apasionada. Todo eso estaba ahí. Pero sus ojos...

Frustrado, Emmett hizo una mueca. ¿Qué había en sus ojos? Hubiera querido ampliar la foto, pero no tenía tiempo.

¿Qué había en sus ojos aquella noche de tormenta?

Tenía que saberlo. Hasta que lo supiera no podría dar el paso.

Cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta, Emmett masculló una maldición. Necesitaba una hora más. En una hora podría ampliar esa foto.

—Emmett, abre. Es mi turno.

—Vuelve dentro de una hora.

—¡Una hora! De eso nada. ¡Abre la puerta!

En cuando Emmett abrió la puerta, Rosalie se percató de que estaba irritado por algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No he terminado.

—Puedes terminar mañana.

Pero Emmett no quería esperar un día, no podía esperar un día más para saber.

—Si me das una hora no tendré que volver mañana.

—Lo siento, amigo. Me toca a mí. Yo también tengo que revelar mis fotografías —contestó ella, abriendo el grifo para llenar los tanques de revelado—. ¿Qué es tan importante?

—Nada. Es que quería terminar.

—Y yo tengo que empezar —replicó Rosalie.

Emmett la observó. Hacía las cosas con un aire de competencia, de sabiduría, colocando los botes de líquidos según su preferencia, según su estilo.

Y cuando vio que se quitaba los zapatos para estar más cómoda, sintió una ola de amor, de deseo, de confusión.

—Rosalie...

—¿Sí?

—¿A qué hora vas a terminar?

—No lo sé. Emmett, ¿quieres dejar de presionarme?

—Quiero venir a buscarte —dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que salgas sola de noche. Esta zona de Nueva York es peligrosa.

—Por favor... —murmuró ella, exasperada—. ¿Tú sabes cuántas veces he venido sola a Nueva York? ¿Qué pasa, parezco una niña pequeña necesitada de protección?

—No.

Algo en su forma de decir esa palabra hizo que Rosalie se volviera.

—Mira...

—Quiero venir a buscarte —la interrumpió Emmett—. Por favor.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Muy bien. A las ocho y media.

—Podemos cenar juntos.

—Sí, claro. Y ahora ve a hacer fotografías. Yo tengo trabajo.

—Si acabas más tarde de las ocho y media, tú pagas la cena —sonrió Emmett, colocándose la cámara al hombro.

Rosalie cerró la puerta con un decisivo empujón.

Trabajó durante horas, completamente concentrada en los negativos, en los rostros que había retratado durante tantos días...

Pero entonces sintió curiosidad. Podría echar un vistazo a los negativos de Emmett...

Impresionantes, desde luego. Pero no esperaba menos. Lo que la sorprendió fue que había hecho algunos retratos. Le gustó sobre todo el de un anciano que mascaba tabaco en el partido de béisbol infantil. Un hombre que hacía esa fotografía no podía ser un hombre sin alma, como ella le dijo una vez.

Luego vio una fotografía suya... En la habitación del motel, la noche de la tormenta. Rosalie tomó la lupa y observó el negativo. Parecía... suplicar algo. ¿Qué le estaba suplicando? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Parecía... enamorada.

Lentamente, Rosalie apartó la lupa. Un truco de la luz, se dijo. O la pericia del fotógrafo. Lo que se capturaba en film no siempre era verdad. A menudo era sólo una ilusión.

Una mujer sabía cuándo estaba enamorada. No era algo que pasase desapercibido. Una mujer sabía cuándo había entregado el corazón por completo.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y escuchó el silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir fingiendo que lo que sentía por él era sólo pasión, deseo físico? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo iba a seguir engañándose a sí misma? El amor los había unido. El amor...

Entonces tomó la fotografía que le había hecho por impulso, en el lago artificial. Una fotografía que no había querido mirar por miedo a encontrar respuestas.

Rosalie había estado enamorada antes, pero no fue suficiente. ¿Qué sabía ella del amor?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo iba a creer que, sabiendo tan poco, podría hacer que una relación con Emmett funcionase?

Lo amaba, sí. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir.

Regla número uno: nada de complicaciones. Era una letanía que se repitió a sí misma hasta que Emmett llamó a la puerta del laboratorio. Y cuando abrió, casi se lo había creído.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**_XXI-**_

* * *

Llegaron al destino final: Cape Cod. El último día del verano. Quizá seguiría haciendo buen tiempo durante algunas semanas, pero era el final del verano.

La playa estaba llena de gente, sobre todo jóvenes con la radio a toda volumen, disfrutando con el frenesí del que sabe que va a perder algo importante.

Rosalie sentía lo mismo. Era su último fin de semana con Emmett y quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Si hacían el amor de forma desesperada, podía achacarlo al calor. Pero mientras Rosalie se volvía más agresiva, Emmett se volvía más tierno.

El había notado el cambio, pero no dijo nada. Lo notó en Nueva York, cuando fue a buscarla al estudio. Rosalie raramente estaba nerviosa, y no sabía disimular.

Rosalie había tomado una decisión en el laboratorio, una decisión que le parecía lo mejor para los dos. Emmett tomó una decisión también, al día siguiente, cuando el retrato de Rosalie despertó a la vida.

Durante el viaje hacia el este se hicieron amantes. Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de cortejarla como hace un hombre con la mujer con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

—Menudo día.

Después de una larga caminata por la playa, Rosalie se dejó caer en la arena, agotada.

—No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de gente medio desnuda que he visto.

Ella sólo llevaba el bañador rojo y una camisetita blanca.

—Tú tampoco vas muy vestida.

—Bueno, al menos no he perdido el bronceado. Aún quedan un par de horas de sol. ¿Por qué no te pones algo indecente y vienes a darte un baño conmigo?

—No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

Rosalie quería estar con él todo el tiempo posible porque al día siguiente tendría que decirle que volvía a Los Angeles en avión. Aquélla era su última noche, pero sólo ella lo sabía.

—Cosas importantes —contestó él.

—Está bien. Voy a darme un baño, pero vuelvo enseguida.

—Aquí estaré —sonrió Emmett.

Empezaba a hacer fresco cuando Rosalie volvió a la furgoneta. Y casi se había hecho de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el agua?, se preguntó, distraída.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que el interior de la furgoneta estaba iluminado... ¡por velas! Y había flores por todas partes. Y servilletas de lino en la mesa... Y Emmett había puesto una emisora de radio de música suave.

—¿Has nadado mucho?

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una sorpresa. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Lo has hecho por mí?

—Yo también pienso cenar —sonrió Emmett.

—No sé qué decir. De verdad.

—¿Gracias?

—Gracias.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Ya sabes que siempre tengo hambre —sonrió ella, acariciando su cara—. Pero hay cosas más importantes en este momento.

Se abrazaron, se besaron... incluso parecían respirar con el mismo ritmo.

«Tócame», pensaba ella.

«Ámame».

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Rosalie —dijo Emmett entonces, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

—Sí —consiguió decir ella con voz ronca.

Emmett nunca había sido tan apasionado, tan desesperado, pero Rosalie no sabía por qué. Él creía que iban a volver juntos a Los Angeles. Y ella sabía que no. Su desesperación, su entrega, estaban justificadas. Las de él...

—Espero que hayas comprado mucha cena. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—He comprado comida suficiente para dar de comer a una persona normal y a una glotona.

—Maravilloso. Eres un hombre de muchos talentos.

—He decidido mostrarte todas mis habilidades.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Después de todo, aún nos queda mucho viaje por delante.

Rosalie tragó saliva.

—Yo no...

—Rosalie, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Qué?

—Mejor hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo hambre y...

—Ahora, Rosalie.

—He decidido volver a Los Ángeles en avión —dijo ella, de golpe—. Me iré mañana por la tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo muchísimo trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Emmett.

—Porque quiero volver cuanto antes. Sé que te gustaría tener compañía durante el viaje de vuelta, pero el fotorreportaje ha terminado.

—No —dijo él, con los dientes apretados.

—¿No qué?

—No puedes irte mañana.

—Mira...

—Siéntate —le ordenó Emmett.

—¿Perdona?

Él la sentó en una silla y sacó del cajón un sobre donde guardaba las fotos que había revelado recientemente.

—¿Qué ves?

—A mí misma —contestó Rosalie.

—Te ves a ti misma, sí. Una mujer preciosa, deseable... Una mujer mirando al hombre al que ama.

Rosalie sintió como si le hubieran quitado una capa de piel.

—No te he pedido nada, ¿no?

—Ni yo a ti. Y quizá ha llegado el momento de que empecemos a exigirnos el uno al otro —contestó Emmett.

—No...

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, Rosalie? ¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

—Veo a un hombre. Un hombre que ha tenido que ver más de lo que desearía, veo un cínico que no ha sido capaz de aplastar su sensibilidad del todo. Ni su compasión por los demás.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Qué más ves?

—Nada —contestó Rosalie—. No veo nada más.

—¿Dónde está tu percepción? Quiero que veas a través de mí, Rosalie.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... porque me da miedo.

—Quiero que me mires, Rosalie.

—No podría funcionar...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo lo quiero todo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Soy tan tonta como para querer casarme, tener niños... Soy tan tonta como para creer que podría funcionar esta vez.

—Aún no me lo has dicho.

—Muy bien —dijo Rosalie—. Te quiero. Pero no quiero complicar mi vida...

—Dímelo otra vez.

—Te quiero, Emmett. Pero...

—Prometo respetarte, amarte y cuidar de ti pase lo que pase —la interrumpió él, apretando su mano—. Y prometo estar a tu lado hasta el último día de mi vida.

Rosalie estaba atónita. Y se quedó aún más atónita cuando él sacó unas semillas del cajón.

—Son margaritas. Plántalas conmigo, Rosalie.

Ella apretó su mano. ¿No había creído siempre que la vida era tan sencilla como uno quisiera?

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa.


	22. Epilogo

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

—Coopera un poco, por favor.

—No.

—Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera para Navidad —le recordó Rosalie—. Y quiero esta foto.

—Fue un momento de debilidad —replicó Emmett.

—Pues se siente. ¡Emmett, no pongas esa cara!

—Dije que podrías hacer la foto. No dije que fuera a salir guapo.

—No vas a salir guapo —masculló Rosalie.

—¿Seguro que quieres esta foto como regalo de Navidad? ¿No prefieres un kilo de chocolate?

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Cullen. Muy bajo. ¡Y quiero la fotografía! —exclamó, colocando el trípode—. Un marido ideal me daría todos los caprichos, ahora que estoy en esta «delicada» condición.

Emmett miró su vientre plano bajo el peto vaquero. Aún lo asombraba que hubiese una vida creciendo dentro de ella. Una vida que habían creado juntos. Cuando llegase el verano, tendrían a su primer hijo... Pero Emmett no quería decirle que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era mimarla, que tenía que resistir la tentación de llevarla en brazos a todas partes.

—Yo no. Además, ya sabías con quién te casabas.

Rosalie disimuló una risita. Conocía demasiado bien a su marido. Y lo amaba más que nunca. Juntos estaban haciendo que aquel matrimonio funcionase. Y funcionaría siempre, estaba segura.

Emmett no estaba sonriendo, pero Rosalie sí, mientras colocaba la cámara.

—Sí, yo sabía con quién me casaba —murmuró.

**Fin**


End file.
